A Change of Life
by fairyskye
Summary: ON HIATUS. AU Meryl Stryfe, a wealthy sixteen year old, must spend her last year of education, before going off to college, in a local high school. VM WM. Rated for language and future chapters
1. New Girl in a New World

Hello! This is actually my second story. I used to go under the name of faerieskye, but now I can't access that account for some reason and it seems that the story that I had in progress is no longer on the site. I'm a bit frustrated because I worked extremely hard on that story. I'm very sorry to those who were reading it! I won't tell you the end but I plan on creating a new plot but same ending. Okay? I know it's very discouraging to both you and I, but I must write on! Hope you enjoy this story too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its characters (unfortunately).

........

Chapter 1: New Girl in a New World

Meryl's POV

The sound of an alarm clock is a very dissatisfying sound you know? My name is Meryl Stryfe. I'm sixteen years old and I have always had a tutor for as long as I can remember. You see, my Mom has a very successful fashion line and my Dad is a booming real estate entrepreneur. Put two and two together and you get money and power. It's really nothing to gloat about. I actually like to keep it on the down low. I'm even the one who suggested the tutoring. To be in an environment with a whole bunch of high school kids would be unnerving. I'd feel so out of place. Don't get me wrong. I don't have anything against high school kids. It's just that I wouldn't fit in. I know nothing of their world, which includes sex, drugs, alcohol, and worst of all: boys. Yup, that's me, Meryl Stryfe: the only girl who's never been on a date.

I used to like to get up early. Now I have a reason to hate it. My Mom and Dad thought that it would be great to spend the last year of my education, before going off to college, at a local high school. I pleaded and begged for them to not make me but they were relentless. So here I am getting dressed for my first day of school…out there. I am very nervous. What makes it worse is that I'm horribly shy and quiet, sort of. As I'm looking through my plethora of clothes, I select a nice pair of fitting jeans and a pretty top. I like fashion but not as much as my Mom. I hate wearing skirts. They're just too flirty? I like to be on the conservative side. For footwear, I always wear a pair of Nikes. I do like to don a pair of sandals every now and then but I think Nikes are the most comfortable shoes in the world.

Outside, I step onto my balcony and take in a deep breath of fresh morning air. In the distance, I hear my five-year-old mare whinny. I smile wistfully. My time with her would be cut short because of this stupid high school. _Poor Esperanza,_ I thought. I walk down the spiraling stairs to have breakfast. We have a medium sized staff. They are lovable and are like me second parents. Ms. Jones, the head cook, hands me breakfast.

"Thank you Ma," and I tuck in. I call Ms. Jones 'Ma' because she's the closest thing to a mother besides my own Mom.

"No problem sweetheart," said Ms. Jones.

Once I finish breakfast, I brush my teeth and brush my hair one last time. As I gaze into my reflection, I still don't see what my mother sees in me. She sees a beautiful, blossoming girl that can capture any boy's heart. _Yeah, all the boys that want some ass, _I thought sourly. Whenever we had guests, they of course bring their kids, which mostly consisted of boys. Let's just say a couple of them went too far and I had to teach them a lesson. Thank god for all the karate lessons.

Lining the bathroom sink were various types of make up. My Mom bought those for me saying that I should learn how to wear those nefarious cosmetics. I only wear them when I'm forced to and that usually means having my Mom come up here and doing it for me. I'm glad she doesn't go overboard.

Once outside, I tell my driver, Derek, to use the Mercedes instead of the Rolls Royce. He smiles and silently agrees. The best thing about having a loving staff is that they understand you. Another man joins us in the car. His name is Robbie. He's my bodyguard. Practically, wherever I go, he goes. What I don't understand is why he's here.

"I thought Mom and Dad were going to let me go by myself," I said, trying not to sound whiny.

"Your mom told me to go with you for the first two weeks," Robbie said. He noticed my crestfallen look. "I'm sorry Meryl. If it were up to me, I wouldn't go, but it's my job." I gave him a small smile.

"I know," and off we went to school.

........

Meryl and Robbie stepped out of the car and looked at the school's name.

"Gunsmoke High School?" said Meryl.

"Yup," said Robbie and we walked towards the entrance door.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Meryl mumbled and Robbie opened the door. There were a lot of kids inside and they all stared at her. Meryl shivered inwardly and timidly stepped forward.

"Let's go to the Principal's office to get your schedule," said Robbie, once he entered. Meryl kept my head down as we passed by the students. Before entering the office, Robbie held Meryl back.

"Are you all right?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah," Meryl said in a soft voice and opened the door. Inside, the walls were lined with framed certificates and awards. A plump man stood behind the mahogany desk and gave me a big smile.

"Well you must be Meryl Stryfe. It is an honor!" said the jolly principal and held out his hand. Meryl shook it.

"Thank you sir," said Meryl.

"You're very polite there young lady. I wish you could teach some of our students a thing or two about politeness." _Oh great,_ thought Meryl. _They must have a lot of rowdy students. Okay, Mr. Boss Man, if they touch me, I **will** teach them a thing or two._ "I am Principal Morris and welcome to Gunsmoke High. Here is your schedule and I'll be showing you to your class." Meryl looked at my schedule. It was the same material that she was supposed to learn with her old tutor. They followed Principal Morris out the door.

........

The hallways were deafeningly silent. Without the incessant noises of rambling students somewhat calmed Meryl down a bit. Principal Morris assigned her a locker and Meryl marked it down on her map that she was given. Soon after, she was in front of her first class: English. Meryl felt herself start to tremble. Robbie laid an assuring hand on her shoulder. Principal Morris knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came a woman's reply. Principal Morris opened the door and Meryl froze. She didn't want to go inside. She wanted to run back home and crawl into a hole. Robbie gave her a gentle push and Meryl stepped inside.

"I'll be waiting outside until your class finishes and I'll escort you to the next class," whispered Robbie.

Twenty- five pairs of eyes stared back at her. Shyly, Meryl walked to the front of the class.

"Hello! My name is Mrs. Stevenson. You must be our new student," said the English teacher.

"Yes, I am," Meryl said softly.

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Meryl Stryfe," said Mrs. Stevenson. Once Meryl's last name was announced, whispers started filling up in the classroom. Meryl caught a few of them.

"Stryfe? Isn't her Mom a fashion designer?"

"I heard that she's anorexic."

"She's sexy. I wonder if she wants a go with me…"

"Ugh, a rich bitch."

"Class, settle down. Why don't you introduce yourselves? Knives, you first." Meryl's gaze settled down on a tall boy with white-blond hair. His eyes were an icy blue and they narrowed at her.

"Knives," he said simply and the list went on. Meryl tuned in to a few of the names.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood, but everyone calls me Wolfwood," said another tall boy with cobalt hair.

"Legato, Legato Bluesummers," was the monotone reply of a blue-haired boy. He had golden contacts and had a dazed look. _Freak,_ thought Meryl.

"Dominique."

"Milly Thompson!" came the cheerful reply of a tall girl with long, brown hair. Meryl smiled slightly. She seemed very friendly.

"Midvalley."

"Zazie."

"Brad."

"Jessica…" The names went on and on. Finally the last name was called.

"Vash Saverem," said a deep voice. Meryl looked into the aqua eyes of the boy. He was about as tall as that Knives person. He had blond hair that stuck up in the air. Meryl would have thought he was a freak too, but his hairstyle suited him well. She hated to admit it but he was beautiful. Meryl gave him a small smile and he grinned. She got a couple evil looks from Jessica and Lina.

"Meryl, you may sit next to Milly," said Mrs. Stevenson. Milly waved her hand wildly and Meryl smiled and sat next to her. "Since you and Milly have the same schedule, she can show you around a bit."

"Thank you," said Meryl.

"Your welcome," said Milly.

........

Vash's POV

_An angel,_ I thought. When I first saw Meryl Stryfe, I felt the world stop spinning and time freeze. This was the first time this has ever happened to me. Yes, I was crazy for girls yet I've always been very gentlemanly about it. A lot of girls were attracted to me and I've taken them out on dates. Nothing more, nothing less. But this tiny girl that I have only met today affected me deeply. Meryl was beautiful, intelligent, shy, and innocent. She was never far from my thoughts and I barely made it through fourth period.

"Thank god for lunch," I said.

"Thank god indeed," said Wolfwood. He was my best friend. Wolfwood had always been a religious figure although some of his actions contradicted that fact. "So Needle-Noggin, you almost died back there in Calculus." I grunted something incomprehensible. "It's a girl isn't it," said Wolfwood.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Whose the lucky lady this time?" asked Wolfwood. I looked at Wolfwood and grinned.

"Not telling," I said.

"She must be something to make you act this way," said Wolfwood and thought for a moment. "Lina?"

"Nope!"

"Jessica?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Stephanie?"

"Slut."

"Marianne?"

"No!" Wolfwood's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me it's Dominique," said Wolfwood.

"GAH!!! Are you crazy?" I nearly shouted.

"It better not be Milly," growled Wolfwood.

"Tell me Wolfwood, would I hit on Milly?" I said sarcastically.

"No," sighed Wolfwood. "Glad it's not my girl."

"Umm…she's not really your girl," I said. Wolfwood grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" thundered Wolfwood. Everyone around them walked away quickly.

"Because you guys aren't technically dating," I squeaked. Wolfwood let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Hmm…you're right," said Wolfwood.

"Hey! What ever happened to 'thou shall not hurt Vash'?" I whined.

"Sorry, not important enough," said Wolfwood teasingly.

"That's cold," I muttered.

"Is it that Meryl Stryfe person?" asked Wolfwood and I walked into an opened door.

"I'm terribly sorry! Are you all right?" came a girl's voice. _That voice,_ thought my dazed mind. My vision cleared and Meryl was bent over my sprawled figure on the ground. "Are you all right?" Meryl repeated.

"Are you an angel?" I asked dizzily. Meryl gave me a confused look and I quickly blushed at what I said unconsciously. She smiled softly and I could only stare at her lips. I pushed myself from the ground and I cupped her face. Meryl gasped and her eyes widened. I lightly pressed my lips against hers for a few seconds and released. Then all of a sudden, I felt the hardest sting I've ever received in my life on my cheek.

........

"Ooowwww!!!" Vash whined.

"That's what you deserve! Who gave you permission to even touch me, let alone kiss me?" said an angry Meryl. Okay, maybe she was going overboard.

"I'm sorry," Vash whimpered.

"Meryl, what's going on?" and Milly came into view.

"Hey Big Girl!" said Wolfwood.

"Hello Mr. Priest!" said Milly cheerfully. Meryl had a sinking feeling that Milly liked this person.

"That jerk kissed me," Meryl said angrily and pointed to Vash. He was rubbing his very red cheek.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Vash said softly and looked down. Meryl felt bad for hitting him so hard. She held out her hand.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," and Vash looked up and took her hand.

"It's all right," said Vash standing up. Meryl barely reached his shoulder.

"It's just a natural reflex for me," said Meryl. "A lot of my parents' business friends' sons like to hit on me whenever we have dinner parties."

"I see. Well, you can't really blame them for not resisting someone as beautiful as you," said Vash. Meryl turned beet red and looked down. She would have been disgusted by that comment, but coming from Vash made her feel flattered.

"Thanks, I guess," mumbled Meryl.

"C'mon guys. I'm starved," said Milly. "Let's get some lunch. I hear they have pudding today!"

"Yeah, let's go," said Wolfwood and draped an arm across Milly's shoulder. Milly blushed slightly.

"I don't mean to be rude but do they like each other?" Meryl asked.

"They're hopelessly in love with each other," said Vash smiling. Meryl smiled softly. _I wish I could have someone the way Milly does._

"Meryl!" She turned around and saw Robbie walking up to them.

"Hi!" said Meryl. Robbie noticed that Meryl was in a better mood than this morning.

"Going off to lunch? Who are your friends?" asked Robbie. Meryl was slightly embarrassed with all the questions.

"This is Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash. Guys, this is my bodyguard, Robbie," said Meryl.

"Say my name again my sweet angel!" Wolfwood said, using a girlish Vash tone.

"Shut up!" said Vash and lightly punched Wolfwood in the shoulder.

"I guess you don't want me hanging around now," said Robbie teasingly.

"No, I don't mind," Meryl said quickly, hoping he wasn't offended.

"It's okay. I'll let you go off on your own for lunch but I'll be back for fifth period. Just don't tell your Dad," said Robbie.

"Thanks!" said Meryl and the foursome went to lunch.

........

What do you think? Please review! I'd like to hear your comments and suggestions if you have any. Thanks!


	2. The Conclusion of the Day

Personal thanks to those who reviewed:

vashluver1- Hey!  It's great to have you reading one of my stories again.  I'm such a hopeless romantic too.  Everything that I read, I'm always thinking of potential couples even though it could never be.  Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I'll be continuing the Hormonal Rampage story but with a different plot and same coupling.

jenna- Yeah, I do proof read but when I was writing this, unconsciously I would switch from first to third person.  It was irritating.  Thanks for pointing them out though.  I made the necessary corrections.  The character of Meryl is more slightly mellow but she still has her pissy attitude when someone pushes her the wrong way.  I do tend to take things a bit too fast!

PeiKing Ducktress- Thank you very much for the encouragement…I kinda need it.  You know that feeling when you write something for the first time, you feel like it's your best work ever and then when you start on the second one, it's not as great.  Yeah, that's how I'm kind of feeling.  But I'm trying to make it as best as possible.

........

Disclaimer (by Vash): Hello!  Fairyskye here asked me to do the disclaimer for her so here it goes (clears throat and speaks in deep voice) "I do not own Trigun or any of its characters."

Me: Thank you very much Vash.  You may-

Vash: You're very welcome and ladies, if you're out there and need a night on the town…

Me: Shut up Vash and let me continue with my story. OO

Vash: Hehehe…sorry, I'll just go bother Meryl or something…

Chapter 2 up!

........

Chapter 2: The Conclusion of the Day

            "So Meryl, tell us more about yourself," said Wolfwood.  Meryl talked about her family and the businesses that they ran.  She talked very affectionately about Esperanza and the loving staff that they had at the house.

            "You have servants in your house?" asked Vash.

            "They're not servants you idiot.  They are my friends who just happen to work for my mom and dad.  Don't you ever refer to them as servants!" Meryl said bitterly. 

            "You'll have your hands full with this one Vash," joked Wolfwood.  Meryl's eyes flashed with anger and Wolfwood gulped.

            "For your information **Mr. Priest**, I have no intentions of dating Vash or anyone for that matter," Meryl said as calmly as possible.

            "A bit prude aren't you," muttered Vash.  Meryl punched him in the head and his head slammed into the table.

            "Oooowwww!  Why do you have to hit so hard?" whined Vash.

            "Because you're being a pig and you deserved it," Meryl said matter-of-factly.

            "Meryl," interrupted Milly, who was trying to steer the conversation in another direction, "how do you like this school so far?"

            "It's okay I guess.  Aside from Needle-Noggin and that so-called 'holy man', everything's going well," said Meryl.

            "Hey!  I resent that!" said Vash and Wolfwood simultaneously.

            "I don't," said an icy voice.

........

Knives' POV

            _Interesting little spider,_ I mused.  I was sitting with the usual: Legato, Midvalley, Zazie, and Dominique.  She fascinated me for some odd reason.  I can admit that I'm not the type of person who likes to date much.  I leave that all to Vash, but this Meryl Stryfe person was different.  She was beautiful, innocent, and pure and I wanted to make her…

            "Mine," I growled.

            "Come again?" said Midvalley. 

            I cleared my throat.  "None of your damn business!" I snapped.  "What do you think of that new student?"

            "In my opinion, I think she's a spoiled brat who probably gets anything and everything that she wants," muttered Dominique.  "I don't see why she has to come to our high school and dirty things up with her classiness."

            "Do I suspect jealousy?" taunted Zazie.

            "Fuck off," Dominique snapped.

            "I think your brother has a crush on the tiny girl," drawled Legato.

            "You think?" I said.

            "Just observing what I see," replied Legato.  I glanced toward Vash and his group.  He was sitting awfully close to Meryl.  A small grin appeared on my lips as I saw the fiery sprite punch my brother in the head.  "You're attracted to her aren't you?"  My thoughts diminished when I heard Legato's question.

            "Well, do you?" Midvalley prodded.  The whole table stared at me waiting for my answer.

            "Perhaps," I answered.

            "Good luck trying," said Zazie.  "There's probably a good chance that Vash might get to her first."  I steamed at that thought.  _I won't lose this girl to that idiot brother of mine._  I got up from my chair and decided to pay their group a visit.

........

            Meryl felt hands slip from her shoulders to her arms.  She felt the steam literally come out of her ears.  _How dare someone touches me!_  She was going to punch the living daylights out of this person but found that she couldn't move her arms.  Whoever was holding her had a very strong grip.

            "What the hell is your problem?" said Meryl vehemently.  She hadn't seen the person's face since he was standing behind her.

            "Yeah," said Wolfwood angrily.  "Why the hell are you here anyways?  You're polluting our air."  Wolfwood made a choking noise and started withering on the ground.  A few people giggled at his antics.

            "Nick!  Stop it!" whispered Milly nervously.  Wolfwood stopped and sat back in his chair.

            "I hope one day you will die from all your cigarette smoking and choke on one too," said the voice.

            "Stupid shit," muttered Wolfwood.

            "What do you want Knives?" asked Vash.  Meryl detected a slight hardness in his usual goofy voice.

            "Why I just came by to say hello to our lovely new student dear brother," said Knives.  Meryl looked up at Knives and gasped.  _How could someone so…so cold be related to Vash?_  Vash's aqua eyes darkened slightly.  "You don't mind now, do you Vash?  You haven't established any intimate relationship with her yet have you?"  Vash knew Knives was taunting him.  He stood up from his seat.

            "You stay away from her Knives or else," growled Vash.  Knives smirked.  _Looks like I hit a sensitive spot_.  Knives stood in front of Vash.

            "Or else what?" said Knives.  Meryl's head was spinning.  These two boys were arguing over her?  That was unheard of!  She could see the anger sparking between them.  Meryl had to do something before it escalated into something worse.

            "You know what Knives?" said Meryl, who stood in between them.  Knives glanced down at the short girl.  "If you're trying to get a date from me, you can just go to hell!  I'd rather go out on a date with Vash anytime than you.  So you can just turn your sorry ass around and leave!"  The cafeteria erupted with cheers and hollers except for Knives' group.  Knives muttered something obscene and left in a huff.

            "Wow Meryl!" exclaimed Milly.  "You're the first one who ever stood up to Knives."

            "Hey!  What about me?  I've stood up to that asshole before," whined Wolfwood.

            "I don't thinking taunting Knives then running away like a scared dog counts," said Milly.

            "Well, it was me against him and five other people," mumbled Wolfwood.

            "Don't worry Nick, you're still my hero!" Milly said cheerfully.  Wolfwood lightened up from that comment and gave Milly a quick peck on the lips.  Milly blushed profusely.

            When lunchtime was almost finished, Vash pulled Meryl aside before going to their fifth period. 

            "Did you really mean what you said back there?" asked Vash.

            "About what?" asked Meryl.

            "When you said that you'd rather go out on a date with me anytime than Knives," said Vash.  Meryl broke eye contact with him.  During her rant with Knives, she hadn't been able to stop herself from saying that and it just popped out.  She sighed.

            "I guess I did," she replied.  Meryl could see Vash's mood heighten.  In the next second, she found herself wrapped in his embrace.

            "REALLY?!  THAT'S THE SWEETEST THING THAT ANYONE HAS EVER TOLD ME!" exclaimed Vash.  Meryl's eyes went wide.  _Whoa, this guy is very emotional…maybe too emotional._  Vash was practically squeezing the air out of her.

            "Vash," gasped Meryl.  That turned something on within Vash.  To hear his name fall breathlessly from her lips drove his passion, which he quickly got under control.

            "Yeah?" said Vash.

            "Can't…breathe…" Meryl panted.  _Oops!  Got a bit overexcited._  Vash released Meryl and she took a deep breath.

            "Sorry about that!  I forgot how small you were," said Vash and Meryl growled at him.  "Okay, okay.  Maybe not," he said quickly.  Meryl shook her head and chuckled.  Vash was a stupid, goofy-haired idiot but she really liked him.  He was a first class gentlemen compared to some of the guys she'd met before. 

            "You're so hopelessly senseless," said Meryl.

            "I know.  So," Vash said and laid an arm across her shoulder, "wanna go out with me sometime?"  He had such a cute puppy face.  She smiled slightly and shook her head.

            "I'm sorry Vash but I can't," said Meryl.  Vash's smile faded.

            "Do you hate me Meryl?" asked Vash softly.

            "No!  It's not that.  It's just…I don't really know you and this is only my first day of school and…"

            "Then give me a couple of weeks so that you get to know me and I get to know you.  That's all I ask.  If you say yes, then terrific.  If you say no, well, I'll just have to respect you and accept that answer."  Meryl looked deeply into Vash's eyes.  She didn't see a scheming jerk that wanted to take advantage of her.  Vash was being honestly sincere.  She sighed.

            "All right.  I'll give you three weeks and let me just say that bribery won't work," said Meryl.

            "Of course not!  I wasn't even planning on going there.  I just want to spend those three weeks learning about you," said Vash.

            "Good."  Meryl smiled but then it faltered a bit. 

            "What's the matter?" asked Vash.

            "Knives," Meryl said softly.

            "Don't worry about him.  I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you," said Vash, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

            "Are you sure?  He seems pretty dangerous," said Meryl.

            "He's my brother Meryl.  I'll protect you okay?" said Vash.  Meryl nodded.  She looked at her watch.

            "Well, I better get going to fifth period," she said.

            "What's your fifth?" asked Vash.

            "Economics," said Meryl.

            "I don't have that but I have Physics for sixth," said Vash.

            "You do?  Great because I have that too," said Meryl.

            "I'll see you later then," said Vash.

            "Yeah, see ya," said Meryl.

........

            "How was your first day of school dear?" asked Mrs. Stryfe.  Meryl was busy tacking up Esperanza for a quick ride. 

            "It was okay," said Meryl.  She mounted up onto her horse and lovingly stroked Esperanza's gray coat.

            "Made any new friends?"

            "A few."

            "That's nice dear," said Mrs. Stryfe.  "Don't stay out too long.  The weather forecast said it might rain a little."

            "All right Mom," said Meryl and squeezed her legs to get Esperanza moving.

........

Meryl's POV

            It was wonderful to ride again.  Esperanza moved smoothly beneath me as she fell into a gentle canter.  The wonderful thing about living on a big piece of land was that I was able to explore it.  I used to ride Diablo, my cobalt gelding, until my dad gave me Esperanza.  Back then, Diablo actually was more of my mom's horse and I rode him every single day.  I slowed Esperanza to a walk as we passed through some forest.

            "Guess what Esperanza?  I went to high school for the first time in my life."  I didn't feel foolish talking to my horse.  Even though horses couldn't talk back to you, you knew they were listening. 

            "There are many weird people at Gunsmoke.  Isn't that a ridiculous name?  Anyways, there's this really tall boy named Vash and he has this crazy brother named Knives.  Vash is the total opposite from Knives.  Where Vash is kind and goofy, Knives seems like he has something plugged up his ass.  I like Vash, I really do.  He even asked me to go out with him but I'm sort of afraid.  Half of me wants to trust him with my life but the other half is still suspicious.  What if he's the type of guy that uses girls for one night and dumps them the next day?"  _He's not like that.  You realized that from the beginning._  I had reasons for my thinking.  A lot of girls, I noticed, were really attracted to Vash and they weren't going to lose their beautiful god to someone as mediocre as me.

            "I'm sorry if I seem to bore you with my talk," I said and Esperanza snorted.  "I don't need to tell you the woes of my life now do I?"  I dismounted and led Esperanza to a small creek.  I sat down and listened to the water chuckling over the pebbles.  "What do you think I should do?"  Esperanza nudged me with her soft, velvety nose.  "Should I give him a chance?"  Esperanza gave a loud whinny.  I laughed.  "Okay, okay.  I'll try," I giggled and enjoyed the rest of my afternoon.

........

Please leave a tip in the cookie jar!


	3. Confessions of a Jealous Bitch

A shout out to my reviewers:

Votuse- There will probably be a fight between Vash and Knives but later on though.

Hannah-chan- Grrr… stole my cookies jar…

update update update!!- Here's your update!!

KeNsHiN's GuRl- Thanks for reviewing. Here's your update!

dark-pyro-angel-2- That…was…the…most…wonderful…comment…ever… Do you know how much you've boosted my self-esteem? Thank you very much. I wasn't really feeling this story in the beginning but now I'm starting to get into the groove of things. I'm very grateful for the encouragement. I give you all of my cookie jar tips. (a fifty dollar bill floats down) Erm…I'll give you another fifty.

vashluver1- Unfortunately Knives won't die. He'll probably get his ass kicked real bad in the future chapters…(mumbles) He deserves it anyways…

........

Disclaimer (by Knives): …stupid human. Anyways, I was somehow convinced to do this but here's the author's disclaimer: "I do not own Trigun or any of its characters." Thank god…

Me: You are too kind Knivesy.

Knives: Don't call me that you insolent spider!

Me: WWWAAAAHHHHH ;)

Knives: Ummm…sorry, er, could you please stop crying. (Doesn't stop) Grrr…I'll do anything if you just stop that incessant noise!

Me: Sounds good to me! (Drags Knives to an empty room)

Knives: You LIAR!!! Let go of me! HELP ME, HELP ME, HEL- (door slams shut)

Here's your update!

........

Chapter 3: Confessions of a Jealous Bitch

Meryl found that high school wasn't so bad after all. She had good teachers and wonderful friends. Especially Vash. He was such a gentleman. Meryl loved it when she got a tiny post it from him every single day with a cute little phrase written on it. Vash didn't move things fast for her. For now, they were just getting to know each other. Nobody could really tell if they were dating or not unless you were in Vash's fan club.

Vash's fan club consisted of many girls who were mad about Vash, including Jessica and Lina. They were all jealous of Meryl since Vash practically gave all his attention to her. Jessica was the most jealous one of all. Ever since she saw Vash, she knew it had to be love. She thought Vash belonged to her, not to some rich kid. Jessica was so full of jealousy that she and the girls taunted Meryl when Vash or that bodyguard wasn't around. They got a kick out of it when they saw that they hurt her with their verbal abuse. But today was a special day. Today was the first day that Meryl didn't have Robbie. Meryl was in a more vulnerable position.

........

"Milly, what's taking Wolfwood and Vash so long?" complained Meryl. It was already fifteen minutes into their lunch hour and most of the tables had probably been already taken.

"Vash and Nick got in trouble for flying spitballs at Legato," explained Milly.

"The idiots…well they better hurry up!" said Meryl.

"Why don't you go on ahead so you can save us a table if there are any left," said Milly.

"O-Okay," Meryl said hesitantly. She was kind of scared of going into the cafeteria by herself. _There's no one to protect you now._ Meryl could easily protect herself physically, but emotionally? That she didn't know how. "Give me strength," she whispered to herself.

........

Meryl got her lunch and was lucky enough to find an empty table. So far, none of those bitches bothered her…yet. She saw Milly, Wolfwood, and Vash in the back of the lunch line. Milly smiled when she saw that Meryl had a table. Wolfwood, whom she dubbed Idiot #2, was asking people if they could cut in front of them. One of the cafeteria ladies caught him and shouted at him to get back in line. Meryl saw Wolfwood mutter something and sulk back to Vash and Milly. Vash gave Wolfwood a pat on the shoulder. Meryl giggled. _Birds of a feather flock together._

"Well if it isn't Miss Rich Bitch," a female voice sneered. _Oh no, not now. Please just go away…_thought Meryl.

"What do you want Jessica?" Meryl asked tiredly. It was the same god damned routine although today would be different since Robbie wasn't around anymore.

"I'll tell you one last time bitch. Stay away from Vash," said Jessica.

"You can't tell me what to do! If you're so frickin' raw about this, why don't you go bitch about it to Vash. You'd be probably wasting your breath anyway."

"Shut the fuck up! Why don't you high tail your ass away from this school? You don't belong here," shouted Jessica. By now, the whole cafeteria was listening to them. Meryl glanced at the lunch ladies. They weren't doing a damn thing to stop this. Then Meryl remembered Milly telling her that they're very bad of hearing. _Shit._ She saw that Vash wanted to come over and tell them off but Wolfwood was holding him back. He whispered something to Vash and he stopped struggling. Her heart broke when she saw Vash's face of hopelessness. Meryl finally stood up.

"Look Jessica, I don't know why you treat me like this but I'm asking you to stop. I've never done anything disrespectful to you or any of your friends. So please, leave me alone," said Meryl in a calm voice. She would've of karated Jessica's ass by now, but her father once told her that her lessons were to defend herself from a fight, not to start one. Everyone gasped as Jessica slapped Meryl across the face.

"Don't feed me your classy bullshit!" yelled Jessica. Meryl bit her lip to keep her tears in. _That really hurt._ She slowly lifted her head and stared at Jessica. Jessica smiled sinisterly as she saw the effect that she had on Meryl. "You're nothing but a cheap slut!" Then one by one, all her friends started calling her horrible names.

"Anorexic hoe!"

"Monkey shit!"

"Daddy's little whore!"

"Pain in the ass!"

"Rich bitch!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Stupid shit!"

Meryl's head was spinning with all those names. She pushed her way through the crowds of people. She had to leave now. Meryl couldn't take it anymore. She heard Jessica shout after her.

"Yeah, don't you ever come back here bitch!"

Meryl quickly went to her fifth and sixth period teachers and hurriedly told them that she wouldn't be coming to class. Her teachers were confused but Meryl left before they could get an explanation out of her. Blinded by her tears, Meryl couldn't see where she was going. _Must get out, must get out…_ Meryl ran into something soft and warm. Quickly, she muttered an apology but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Meryl," whispered Vash.

"Please let me go Vash," said Meryl. Her voice was wavering and her sight was blurry.

"Where are you going?" asked Vash.

"I'm leaving," said Meryl and tried to pull out of his embrace.

"You can't leave!" Vash said desperately.

"Why Vash! Obviously I'm not wanted here! If you haven't noticed by now, I don't come to school just to be teased at," said Meryl. "I just want to get out of here for now, okay?" Finally, her tears streamed down her face. Meryl took in a shaky breath. "Why do they have to be so cruel?" she sobbed.

"They're just jealous of you. They have no respect for other people," Vash said softly. "I'm so sorry Meryl." He gently stroked her head.

"You've got nothing to apologize for," Meryl mumbled. Her face was buried in his chest.

"I would have defended you but I couldn't risk getting into trouble again and getting suspended. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You couldn't help it," Meryl said and looked into his eyes. He cupped Meryl's face with his hand and gently wiped away her tears.

"My poor angel," he murmured softly and he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you mind skipping fifth and sixth period with me?" Meryl asked shyly. If the situation were different, she would've slapped herself silly for asking such an absurd question.

"Wow Meryl," Vash said, "never knew you had it in you." He took her hand and led her towards the exit. "Of course milady," he said grandly. Meryl giggled and left her worries behind.

........

"Does anybody know the whereabouts of Vash and Meryl?" asked Mr. Henderson. He was the Physics teacher. Nobody said anything.

"I think she decided to take the rest of the day off due to some unnecessary discrepancies," said Milly who eyed Jessica evilly.

"And of Vash?" questioned Mr. Henderson

"Probably fucking around with Meryl," grumbled Jessica.

"Excuse me Jessica?" Mr. Henderson frowned. "Detention after school."

"Fuck," she muttered.

"Make that two days of detention," said Mr. Henderson.

........

"Nice car Meryl," said Vash, commenting on her Lexus.

"Thanks!" said Meryl. She unlocked the doors and they got in. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever you want. I'm just here to keep you company," said Vash.

"Do you have to be home at a certain time?" asked Meryl.

"Nope," replied Vash.

"Great. Wanna see a movie?" asked Meryl.

"Sure," Vash said. It took them ten minutes to find the nearest movie theatre, which was at an enormous shopping mall. They ended up seeing a comedy and it brightened both their spirits.

"That was so funny," giggled Meryl as they left the theatre.

"It was, wasn't it," chuckled Vash. Meryl took in their surroundings of the many shops and boutiques.

"Hey Vash," asked Meryl innocently. Vash looked at Meryl. There was something funny about her tone of voice. "You do realize where we are right?" Vash looked around.

"We're at a mall, a very…" Vash gulped. _Oh no. I hope she's not thinking what I think she's thinking._ "…huge shopping mall."

"Correct. You don't mind shopping do you?" asked Meryl. She saw the look on Vash's face. Meryl slipped both her arms around his waist and gently drew tiny circles on the small of his back. Vash gritted his teeth.

"You manipulator," growled Vash.

"C'mon, it might be fun," said Meryl. Of course Vash wouldn't deny her.

"All right, all right," said Vash. Meryl squealed and gave Vash a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you missed your target," Vash said slyly. Meryl laughed.

"Nice try buddy," said Meryl and off they went.

........

Four hours later, they were back in the car. Vash had to help carry Meryl's bags. To his surprise, he actually sort of enjoyed shopping. It wasn't that bad when Meryl included him in the fun. He got to help Meryl decide what looked good on her. Meryl was extremely generous. She not only bought clothes for herself, but for him, Wolfwood, and Milly. He remembered how Meryl would say, "Oh my gosh, look at that! That is so Wolfwood," or "Milly" or "you, Vash".

"How did you know all of our sizes?" asked Vash.

"When you have a mom who's in the fashion industry, you tend to have very good observation skills," said Meryl.

"Someone needs to put a leash on you, you shopaholic," said Vash.

"Don't worry. I limit myself to the amount of money I spend. I made today an exception though. If anyone needs a leash, it's you," said Meryl pointedly. "Do you know how hard it was to get you out of the lingerie section of Victoria's Secret?"

"But Meryl! I could've sworn that little black number would've looked great on you," Vash teased. Meryl poked him in the shoulder and looked at the car watch. It was 6:00 p.m.

"I better call my Mom. She's probably worried stiff." Meryl got out her cell and dialed home.

........

Mrs. Stryfe was nervously pacing in her office. She looked at her husband who was calmly reading the newspaper. She looked at the time and it was already kind of late.

"Where could she be?" muttered Mrs. Stryfe.

"Don't worry sweetheart. The principal called and explained the whole situation," assured Mr. Stryfe. The phone rang and Mrs. Stryfe hurriedly answered it.

"Hello, Stryfe residence," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"Mom?"

"Oh Meryl, are you all right? We got a call from the principal telling us what happened today."

"I'm fine Mom. How did the principal find out?" asked Meryl.

"A girl named Milly Thompson informed the principal. Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"It's all right. I'm with a friend," said Meryl.

"Whose that?" asked Mrs. Stryfe.

"Vash Saverem," answered Meryl.

"Vash? A boy?" said Mrs. Stryfe. Mr. Stryfe looked up from his paper.

"Yes, a boy Mom. He was really kind and he kept me company." There was a long silence. "Mom, we didn't mess around if that's what you're thinking. You know that."

"Of course dear. We believe you. We've always believed you," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"Well Vash and I are going to get something to eat and we'll be home no later than 8:00 okay?" said Meryl.

"All right dear. Your Dad and I want to meet this boyfriend of yours," said Mrs. Stryfe. Mrs. Stryfe had to hold the phone away from her ear at Meryl's answer.

"MOM?!" exclaimed Meryl. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Of course dear. Whatever you say," teased Mrs. Stryfe. Mr. Stryfe started laughing out loud.

"Is that Dad in the background? You better set him straight. Well, I gotta go Mom."

"Okay dear. Have fun," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"Bye."

"Bye," and Mrs. Stryfe hung up. "Well we'll get to meet Meryl's so-called 'friend'."

"You shouldn't tease her like that. This Vash person better be good," said Mr. Stryfe.

"This is the first time she has ever befriended a boy but I trust her judgment," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"I trust her too dear," said Mr. Stryfe.

........

Me: See ya later Knivesy!

Knives (in a rumpled state): Yeah see ya. Can't believe I was molested by a human…

Me: You know you enjoyed it.

Knives: Humph!

........

Just a little side note: if you were wondering what 'karated' meant, it's the past tense of karate. It's not an actual word but it sounds pretty snappy with this sentence: She would've of karated Jessica's ass by now…

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!


	4. Temptation and Embarrassment

You guys are so wonderful! I feel like I'm on top of the world. To my reviewers:

Pyro- Thanks for recommending my story to other people. That would be wonderful. I went to the movies today too! I saw the Village. I guess I kind of liked it but the secret was kind of disappointing. Hope your movie was better than mine.

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Damn I feel so honored!

Crossfire- Thanks and here's your update!

vashluver1- I decided to twist Jessica's character into someone very mean and jealous. I mean she was very taken with Vash in the anime and I used her infatuation with him to make her very jealous of Meryl. Hehehehehe….

Neku-Sama- Thanks for the complement. The first chapter had the first and third person mistakes right? I think I got most of the mistakes and I think the other chapters are fine. But if you catch any of those errors, please tell me and I'll fix it. I'm a hard-core perfectionist!

........

Disclaimer (by Legato): The author claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters." Would you like to know why reader? It's because this author is a pathetic human with-

Me: OKAY Legato. That's enough. You don't want the same thing to happen to you now would you? I'm sure Knives told you about it.

Legato: Yes, yes. Of course. You crazy human…

Me: Good boy

Presenting…(drum roll)…Chapter 4!…(cymbals bangs)

Knives and Legato: BOO!!!!

Me: Hey, hey, hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you… (crickets chirp in the background) That's right, that's right!!!

........

Chapter 4: Temptation and Embarrassment

Once Meryl hung up, she heard Vash snickering on the side of her. She glared at him evilly and he stopped.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend and you'll go out with me?" asked Vash hopefully.

"You wish," said Meryl.

"Darn. Anyways, where are we going to eat at?" asked Vash.

"If you don't mind the fast food junk, I was thinking of McDonald's," said Meryl. Vash looked at her weirdly. "You don't like McDonald's?"

"No, it's not that. You eat at McDonald's?" asked Vash.

"Why? Is that such a crime?" Meryl raised her eyebrow.

"It's just that you're so skinny and-"

"Did you honestly think I was anorexic?" interrupted Meryl.

"N-No…I just…well…okay, maybe just a little," said Vash. Meryl giggled at his embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I'm not," chuckled Meryl.

"But there are so many girls that comment on your frame-"

"And you believed them?" asked Meryl. Vash let out a nervous laugh.

"Sort of," he said.

"If you're wondering if I eat, I do. It's called eating the right stuff in the appropriate proportions and getting enough exercise. Also, it's partially hereditary. Both of my parents are on the svelte side," explained Meryl. They pulled up to a McDonald's and parked. "So, having second thoughts about eating here?" she teased.

"Hell no! I'm starving," exclaimed Vash.

........

"Whoa Meryl, are you sure you can eat all of that?" asked Vash. In front of Meryl was a Big Mac, large fries, and a large soda.

"Would you like to make a bet out of that?" asked Meryl. Vash looked at her and the food.

"Nuh-uh. I'd lose my ass to you," said Vash. Meryl laughed slightly and leaned forward on the table.

"That might be a good thing," Meryl said seductively. Vash's eyes slightly darkened and he grinned sensually. A shiver ran up and down Meryl's spine. _I shouldn't tease him like this the way he's affecting me._

"You do want to be my girlfriend," said Vash with an all-knowing smile. "I guess we won't need the last week then!"

"Excuse me? We're not going to rush into things yet. The deal was three weeks so you have one week left." Meryl smiled mischievously. Vash looked like Christmas wasn't going to come this year. Then Vash realized something about what Meryl said to him and grinned.

"You like my butt don't you," said Vash. A furious blush swept across Meryl's cheeks. Her mouth was slightly parted and she playfully kicked him in the leg.

"I did not say anything about your butt!" exclaimed Meryl.

"Oh but you said losing my ass to you might be a good thing." He had her trapped. Meryl was spluttering like a goldfish. She was speechless. Meryl was never speechless.

"Shut up," Meryl said embarrassingly. She covered her face with her hand. Vash gently pried it away. She looked so beautiful with her face all flushed.

"Don't hide your pretty face. You know, it's all right if you like my butt," said Vash conspiratorially.

"Shut up and eat your food before I do," said Meryl. Vash growled playfully.

"You are not touching my food," and Vash started shoving food down his throat. Meryl watched in amazement as he gobbled down two cheeseburgers and a thing of fries in a couple of minutes and he still had more food to eat.

"Slow down a bit. I don't want you to choke!" exclaimed Meryl. Vash stopped and his cheeks bulged with food. Meryl quickly got out her cell phone and took a picture of Vash. She started cracking up at the picture she took. "I'm going to send it to Milly and Wolfwood." Vash managed to swallow his food.

"No don't!" cried Vash. Meryl pushed a few buttons and Vash's jaw dropped.

"Oops! Too late!" Meryl tried to look innocent and keep her giggling in.

"One day you'll pay," said Vash evenly.

"Ooh, I'm scared," Meryl said, pretending to be frightened. She heard Vash growl and she ruffled his hair. "Be a good doggy and eat your food."

........

It was 7:45 and they were making their way back to Meryl's house. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vash fidgeting around. She felt bad for him. He was nervous about meeting her parents.

"What if they don't like me?" asked Vash.

"Don't worry about it. They'll adore you, hopefully," said Meryl.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Vash thought of something and said, "Hopefully they'll like my butt too." Meryl smacked him on the head.

"Once we finish this I'll drive you back home," said Meryl.

"It's all right. I'll take the bus. I don't want to make you go out again," said Vash.

"I don't really care. I can take you home," said Meryl.

"Okay then," said Vash.

"Where does your parents live?" said Meryl. She received no answer. "Vash?"

"I don't have any parents," whispered Vash. Meryl glanced at him and turned her attention back to the road. She made a turn into her driveway and turned off the engine.

"Oh Vash, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. For as long as I could remember, Knives and I were always orphans. When we were five years old, a woman named Rem Saverem adopted the both of us. We were incredibly lucky to not be separated from each other. For the next eight years, I lived happily because I actually had someone that loved me and that I could call Mom. Then one night, when she was driving home, a couple of drunken teenagers crashed into Rem, killing her instantly. I remembered watching her coffin being lowered into the ground and I realized that I had no one left except Knives. He didn't come to the funeral. I don't know where he was that day. He didn't like Rem much. I couldn't understand why. She gave us everything that we've ever dreamed of: a home, a mom, shelter, food, water, clothing, and love. Wolfwood and his parents were there with me. They offered to take me in. It was the most generous thing ever. Later that day, Knives told me he was going to stay with Legato's folks. I felt like I lost him too but Wolfwood made up for that lost. He's like my brother and his parents are like Rem. I am forever in their debt." Vash took a deep breath. "But losing Rem was the most devastating point of my life."

"Vash, that must have been terrible," Meryl said softly. She noticed that tears were running down his cheeks. Meryl unbuckled her seat belt and timidly crawled onto his lap. Vash was slightly surprised at her actions. She wrapped her arms around him and she cradled her head against his neck. "Don't cry. You have so many people that care for you, Wolfwood, Milly, and…me."

She looked into his clear, aqua eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. Meryl gently ran her hand against his cheek and he closed his eyes, nuzzling her palm. _I want to take away your pain._ She repositioned herself so that she was straddling his lap and held his face with both hands. Vash's eyes snapped open. "Close your eyes," she whispered. Vash's eyes fluttered shut. Meryl lightly pressed her lips against his cheek and let her lips travel the rest of his face. Her lips brushed against his forehead, eyelids, and nose. She didn't know what she was doing. All she could do was trust her instincts. Vash took in a harsh breath when Meryl brushed her lips against his. He opened his eyes.

"Don't tease me," he whispered.

"I'm not." Carefully, Vash pressed his lips harder against her lips and Meryl slid her arms around his neck. He gently rubbed her hips as his lips traveled down her neck. Meryl gasped as he slightly nipped her skin and he powerfully return his lips back to hers. This was such a wonderful feeling. His lips were so soft and warm. Before she could stop her actions, her tongue swept across Vash's lips. She gasped and backed away when she realized what she did. Vash slowly opened his glazed eyes, his swollen lips partially open.

"Meryl…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I-" Meryl was cut off as Vash pressed his lips hard against hers and took advantage of her open mouth. Her eyes widened with shock as Vash's tongue explore the contours of her mouth. Meryl timidly touched his tongue with her own and was soon twisted with his. She felt an uncomfortable ache from somewhere in her body. Unconsciously, Meryl rubbed her hips against his. Vash let out a hiss of pleasure and tightened his grip on her hips to keep them from moving.

"Don't do that," Vash said in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry about that. I've never done anything like this before. I won't do it again," said Meryl.

"No, it's not that. I don't want to lose my control," he whispered. Meryl contemplated this and wasn't really following him. Suddenly, it dawned upon her and she blushed. Desire was coursing through her body and it didn't help when one of Vash's hands came in contact with her lower back and gently ran his finger tips along the expanse of her smooth skin. She arched her back and bit back a moan.

"This is what you do to me," Vash rasped and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"That was fun," she murmured and she slowly moved her lips against his. He chuckled.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" mumbled Vash.

"Still have one more week Needle Noggin."

"Is there any way to convince you to drop it?" Vash suckled on her collarbone and attacked her neck.

"Y-You manipu-pulator," Meryl stuttered. He chuckled deeply.

"I know," and he fiercely kissed her. All of a sudden, there was a sharp rap on the window. Meryl shrieked and knocked her head on the ceiling.

"God dammit! What the- oh shit…" Standing outside the car was Ms. Jones with a disapproving look on her face. Meryl rolled the window down. Vash was trembling beneath her. "H-Hello Ma," she stuttered.

"Mrs. Stryfe!" Vash squeaked. "It's not what it seems. We-"

"Vash, she's not my Mom. I just call her 'Ma'. Ms. Jones, this is Vash. Vash, this is Ms. Jones. She's our head cook," said Meryl.

"Hello there, young man. Would you kindly step out of the car?" asked Ms. Jones. Vash gulped. Meryl opened the door and slid off of Vash and Vash got out. "Stand over here where I can see you." Meryl bit her lip nervously. Vash moved under a bright light. Boy was he nervous. Ms. Jones examined him for a few minutes. "I like your choice Meryl." Meryl let out a sigh of relief.

"You won't tell Mom and Dad, will you?" asked Meryl.

"Are you planning on telling them?" asked Ms. Jones.

"Yeah, but not now," said Meryl.

"All right. I won't tell them," said Ms. Jones. Meryl grabbed Vash's hand and led him into the house.

........

Meryl led Vash down a long hallway and stopped in front of the double doors. She looked at Vash who was extremely nervous now. His encounter with Ms. Jones had shaken him up. Meryl slipped her hand in his and gently squeezed it. He looked down at her and smiled. Vash raised her hand and kissed it.

"It'll be fine," she whispered. Vash nodded and Meryl knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Mrs. Stryfe. Meryl took a deep breath.

"This is it," and Meryl opened the door. She had to slightly drag Vash inside. Vash took in his surroundings. It was a very beautiful room. A couple of paintings lined the wall each bordered by a rich mahogany frame. A man sat behind a big wooden desk and a woman stood beside him. Obviously it was Meryl's parents. They stood in front of the desk.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Vash Saverem. Vash, these are my parents Edward and Jacqueline Stryfe."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Stryfe, Mrs. Stryfe," said Vash.

"Pleasure's all ours," said Mrs. Stryfe. Vash chanced a look at Mr. Stryfe and saw that he had a gentle and kind face. He let out a silent breath of relief.

"Great! Vash got to meet you and you guys got to meet Vash, so we'll just be on our way," Meryl said hurriedly. She thought that she wouldn't have any problems with her parents meeting Vash but now she was kind of feeling embarrassed. _This is the first time I've brought home a boyfriend. Correction: a **boy **who's a **friend**._ Meryl was getting antsy standing in front of her parents.

"Oh Meryl, we just met Vash. There's no need to rush things yet. Besides, there are many things I want to ask him," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"Look Mom, it's already past eight and I don't want him arriving at his home late," said Meryl who was trying to dish out any excuses she could muster up.

"Okay fine. Let me just ask one question," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"One," said Meryl sternly. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently.

"So Vash, when are you going to pop the question?" asked Mrs. Stryfe innocently. Mr. Stryfe accidentally let out a snort and both Meryl's and Vash's jaw dropped.

"MOM!!!" exclaimed Meryl. "God, you're embarrassing!! For one thing, Vash and I aren't even dating and we've just met!" She was quickly turning red. "Now if you don't mind, I'm taking Vash home!" Meryl grabbed Vash's hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

"Umm… It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Stryfe! Sorry I couldn't stay much longer." Meryl hurriedly pushed him out the door and closed it.

........

"Jacqueline, that wasn't very nice," said Mr. Stryfe. Mrs. Stryfe giggled.

"I'm sorry dear but I couldn't resist. I promise not to embarrass our daughter anymore," said Mrs. Stryfe. "But I know something is going on between those two. I bet you that in about a week or two, they will be happily dating."

"Vash seemed like a very nice boy. He had manners and was very polite unlike those business friends' children of mine," said Mr. Stryfe.

"I must say that Meryl has a **very **good taste in men," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"Excuse me?" asked Mr. Stryfe.

"She does," said Mrs. Stryfe indignantly. "Didn't you think Vash was handsome?"

"Let's get one thing straight honey. I don't look at boys. The only person I'm checking out is you," said Mr. Stryfe.

"Oh, you know how to sweet talk me," gushed Mrs. Stryfe and she gave him a kiss.

........

Now if you would be so kind as to clicking that tiny purple button that says 'Go', that would be great. I'd very much appreciate that and I know **Vash** would like that too. He might even reward you with a **kiss!**


	5. False Assumptions

Good morning, or afternoon, or evening my lovely readers:

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Vash! Get your butt over here and give her a kiss! NOW!!!

Samantha- Thanks a lot!

vashluver1- I had to bribe you people with something that sounded very appealing… :)

........

Disclaimer (by Wolfwood): …and praise the Lord to you ma'am. (clears throat) Ms. Fairyskye says that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters." Now then…(forces portable confessional box over head)

Me: WTF?!?!

Wolfwood: Now that isn't very nice. Why don't you be a nice girl and place a donation right over here and I'll listen to your confessions.

Me: Screw this! (tosses confessional box away)

Wolfwood: (angrily) May the Lord punish you for you sins. Grrr…I need to smoke. (searches for a ciggy) Oh no, don't tell me I ran out…(searches frantically) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Why God why?! What have I done to deserve this? Why couldn't you just take me instead of my beloved cigarettes?

Me: (mumbles) Pathetic…

Now where were we? Ah yes. Here is Chapter 5.

........

Chapter 5: False Assumptions

"Thanks for driving me home Meryl," said Vash. They were in front of a medium sized cottage home. On the second floor, a light illuminated from inside a window and Meryl could see a tall lanky figure. She suspected it was Wolfwood.

"No problem Vash. Anytime," said Meryl. She glanced over at Vash and smiled. Vash reached over for her hand. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he lifted her hand to kiss it. "Are you always like this with other girls?" she teased.

"I would've liked to but unfortunately, none of them were Meryl Stryfe," said Vash. She giggled and leaned over to kiss him. "Well Mr. Saverem, I had a wonderful time today **and** tonight."

"Please be my girlfriend and I won't bother you to go out with me until the last week is over," said Vash. He was giving her that pleading look that just made him overly cute. "I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" teased Meryl.

"Yes anything. You may even hand cuff me and tie me to your bed if you like," Vash said seductively. Meryl laughed.

"All right. I, Meryl Stryfe, am officially Vash Saverem's girlfriend. There, are you happy now?" asked Meryl, a grin curving at the corner of her lips. Vash's reply was a passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, you better get going. I don't want your folks to be worried." She started to let go of his hand when Vash tightened his grip.

"You will return to school on Monday will you?" asked Vash. Meryl bit her lip. Now that she thought of it, she wasn't so sure anymore. She had been humiliated and embarrassed in front of practically the whole school. Meryl didn't want to go back because of Jessica and her group of assholes but she wanted to go back because she wanted to be with Vash, Milly, and, dare she think it, Wolfwood too.

"I don't know Vash," said Meryl quietly. She looked down at her lap. Vash didn't want her to go away. It would be like torture to not be around her. _Damn you Jessica._

"Don't let them scare you away. You're stronger than that. Please say that you'll think about it." Meryl thought for a second. Vash was right. She couldn't let a couple of people beat her down. Meryl would be a coward not to return. But then again, she would have to think about it.

"When you come to school on Monday, you'll know my decision," said Meryl finally.

"But-" Meryl put a finger to his lips.

"No buts," said Meryl. Vash sighed.

"Okay. I trust your decision," said Vash. Meryl leaned over and gave him a hug. She nuzzled his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his beating pulse. Vash shivered and Meryl grinned. It was amazing the effect that she had on Vash.

"Thank you," Meryl whispered in his ear. She looked into his eyes and gently stroked his cheek. Vash brought her head closer to his and kissed her.

"Good night," said Vash.

"Good night," and Vash stepped out of the car.

........

Vash's POV

I got out the key for the house and unlocked the door. It was unusually quiet inside the house. I found a note saying that Mom and Dad went out for dinner tonight. I went upstairs and opened my room. I turned on the light and there was Wolfwood smoking a cigarette in my bed.

"Wolfwood! How many times have I told you not to smoke in my room?" I exclaimed. I quickly opened all the windows in the room and stuck my head out for some fresh air.

"Too many," replied Wolfwood. He reached over for his ashtray and put the cigarette out. "So tell me, how was your time with Meryl?"

"It was wonderful," I said smiling. I sat down on a chair and stretched. Then I explained everything that happened today. Wolfwood nodded and was surprised when he heard that Meryl had bought him stuff too.

"She did that for me?" asked Wolfwood. I knew Wolfwood would be surprised. He didn't think that Meryl liked him very much.

"Yes she did," I said. "She likes you, you know. Meryl considers you to be one of her best friends." Wolfwood smiled. I knew he would like that.

"I know. It was bound to happen sooner or later. All the ladies can't resist this piece of handsome masculinity," said Wolfwood airily. I snorted. Sometimes Wolfwood's head swelled up too much. "So what's the status with you and Meryl?"

I grinned smugly. "She's my girlfriend," I said. _Damn that sounded good._

"What happened about the third week?" questioned Wolfwood.

"I told her that I wouldn't bother her about asking her out until that week was over if she would just say she was my girlfriend," I said. Wolfwood chuckled.

"You were pretty smooth there. I give you your props for that," said Wolfwood. Then he looked at me seriously. I hate it when he looks at me that way. "Meryl isn't just another girl to you, is she?"

"Of course not," I said. "I really like her. She's just not 'another girl'. When I took out those other girls, I was just wanted to get to know them better. But that was it. None of them had that special something in them. Meryl, she's something else. Whenever I'm around her, she makes me feel like the luckiest guy on earth and everything about her is special. I could write a whole book on what I feel for her. There isn't a single word that could describe Meryl because she's too amazing." Wolfwood stared at me thoughtfully. I knew he was thinking of something and I knew if I asked him he wouldn't tell me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Wolfwood gave me that mischievous smile and said, "I'm not telling you until I feel like it." I chuckled. It was worth a try anyway. "Is Meryl coming back to school on Monday?" My smile faltered a bit.

"She told me I would find out on Monday," I said quietly. Wolfwood nodded. He got up to leave.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't come back," and Wolfwood left. _I wouldn't either, but it's not fair! _What's not fair? _I'll never see her around as much anymore._ Can you really blame her? _No but…I don't want to be alone._ Don't be selfish! It's not her fault that she was embarrassed. _I know. I just don't know what I'd do without her. I can't see my future without her being in it._

This was crazy. I was worrying myself to death. Meryl had such a strong effect on me. Just simple touches of her hand riled me up. Her lips against mine were the most wonderful feeling ever. I ran my hand through my drooping hair. _Life isn't fair._ Damn right it's not. A knock on the door broke my thoughts. Wolfwood peeked his head in thorough the opening.

"Hey Needle-Noggin. I forgot to tell you that I received a very interesting picture on my cell from Meryl tonight," said Wolfwood. I could tell he was holding in his laughter. _Grrr…I'll get you one day…_

"Yeah, so what of it?" I answered huffily.

"You looked so darn cute!" I threw a ball at his head and Wolfwood closed the door just in time. Then he opened it again. "and you looked so hilariously funny!" I threw another object at him. Once again he closed the door in time and opened it. "and-"

"Nick! Leave Vash alone!" said a stern female voice. It was Mom.

"Awww Mom!" whined Wolfwood. _Jeez, he sounds just like me._ "Why do ya always have to ruin my fun?"

"Leave Vash alone and go to your room." I heard Wolfwood stomp to his room muttering angrily. Mrs. Wolfwood opened my door and smiled. I grinned.

"Hi honey, were you okay today? I got a phone call this afternoon that you skipped fifth and sixth period today," said Mrs. Wolfwood.

"Mom, I can explain-" I started.__

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me. Principal Morris told me that he was informed that you left school with a girl named Meryl Stryfe. He told me what happened today and he said that he'd excuse you just this once," said Mrs. Wolfwood. Vash nodded.

"It was terrible what they did to her. I'm very proud that you stuck by her side. Are you two dating?" asked Mrs. Wolfwood with a grin. I groaned. _Oh no, she's just like Meryl's mom._

"Not yet," I said.

"Well I expect you to treat her respectfully and I really hope she isn't one of those ditz that you take out every now and then."

"Trust me, she isn't. She's totally the opposite from all those other girls," I said.

"That's nice to hear. I want to meet her and see for myself. I'm sure your Dad would be interested too." _Not again, _I thought.

"Fine," I said. Mrs. Wolfwood started for the door, then she stopped. She looked at me with concerned eyes.

"You didn't do…well…anything **regrettable** did you?" asked Mrs. Wolfwood. I gaped at her. What did she think I was?

"Of course not! Jeez, how could you think of something like that?" I exclaimed. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm just checking that's all. I trust you. Now I'm going to interrogate that brother of yours. I saw him and this girl kissing at the bus stop like there was no tomorrow this afternoon," said Mrs. Wolfwood. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Mom," and Mrs. Wolfwood left to go see Nick. A couple minutes later, I heard Wolfwood's cry of indignation. I chuckled and I let my thoughts float back to Meryl.

........

It was 7:50 a.m. on a Monday morning. Vash was sitting nervously at his seat. Wolfwood sat across from him and Milly sat in front of Wolfwood. Meryl hadn't arrived to class yet. She had ten minutes before the second bell rang. Vash's thoughts were in a jumble. Wolfwood noticed Vash's uneasiness.

"Hey man, it'll be all right. She'll come," said Wolfwood. Vash heard him falter a bit.

"Meryl wouldn't avoid Jessica because of that one incident. She's stronger than that," said Milly confidently. Vash smiled. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Vash glanced around the room. Knives and his group were talking together and Jessica and Lina were quietly discussing something. Vash was amazed that Jessica didn't get suspended. It angered him that Jessica didn't suffer as much as Meryl did. It was 7:55 a.m. and Meryl hadn't entered the class yet.

"Well I better get back to my seat," said Milly and got up and left. Vash started his wringing his hands together.

"Where's your little girlfriend Vash," said Jessica. Vash looked up and glared at her. "You know you could always have me. I keep myself only available for you Vash. So, what do you say baby?" It was sickening. Vash was disgusted.

"No," Vash said coldly. Instead of getting angry, Jessica just shrugged. "That's what you say now. Watch, when Meryl doesn't come to this school anymore, you'll be begging to go out with me." _Bitch, _thought Vash.

"You know what Jessica? Why don't you open your legs to someone who's actually interested?" said Wolfwood. Some people snickered at his question.

Jessica scowled at him. "Why don't you go and screw your god or whatever you worship." People gasped at this. Wolfwood was extremely pissed off at this. Not only was this extremely rude, it was down right offending.

"What did you say you fuckin' bitch?" growled Wolfwood.

Jessica smirked at him. "You heard me."

"Why I oughta-" Vash had to hold him back. He knew Wolfwood. He would be very happy to punch the living daylights out of Jessica right now, girl or no girl.

"That stupid slut! She has no respect for people's religion. I hope the Lord condemns her for her sins," said Wolfwood angrily. Vash was about to say something when the bell rang. He hadn't been watching the time since Jessica opened her stupid mouth. Frantically, Vash looked over to Meryl's desk. It was empty.

The door opened and Mrs. Stevenson stepped into the classroom. For a second there, Vash thought it might've been Meryl. He sighed sorrowfully. Vash now knew Meryl's decision. Wolfwood looked at Vash and this was the second time he'd seen Vash wear that expression. The first time he saw it, it was at Rem's funeral.

"I'm sorry Vash," Wolfwood whispered. All Vash did was nod. Meryl wasn't coming back. End of story.

........

For the next twenty-five minutes, Vash spaced out throughout the whole lecture. It was horrible for Vash. He was falling into a deep depression and his hatred for Jessica grew immensely. She took Meryl away from him. _It isn't fair!_ Vash noticed that he thought that way a lot recently. _Oh Meryl, why-_

"Mr. Saverem, are you paying attention?" asked Mrs. Stevenson.

"Huh?" said Vash. He was totally out of it.

"Do I need to keep you here after school?" she said sternly. Vash heard Knives snicker.

"You too Mr. Saverem," said Mrs. Stevenson. Knives stopped. "Well?"

"No Mrs. Stevenson," Vash said.

"Good. Now try to keep up with us," and she went back to her lecture. Vash opened his book to wherever they were. He was about to fall asleep when the classroom door banged opened and a small girl that he knew so well ran inside. _Meryl…_

Meryl ran up to Mrs. Stevenson. "I'm sorry I was very late. There was an emergency that I couldn't ignore at home. Here's a note," and Meryl handed it to the teacher.

"Oh, is everything all right?" Mrs. Stevenson said.

"Everything is going wonderfully," said Meryl, who had a big smile on her face.

"That's great to hear sweetheart. Take your seat and open your book to Chapter Ten," said Mrs. Stevenson. Meryl looked at Vash who had the greatest and biggest smile ever on his lips. She simply just winked back at him and took her seat.

........

Meryl and Milly waited outside of Vash and Wolfwood's classroom. It seemed they got in trouble…_again._

"Won't those two ever learn?" asked Meryl exasperatedly.

"Boys will always be boys," said Milly.

"You mean idiots will always be idiots," said Meryl. Vash and Wolfwood stepped out of the classroom with smug grins on their faces. "What is it this time?"

"We didn't get in trouble," said Wolfwood.

"Wow that's a miracle," said Meryl sarcastically. Her attention was suddenly on Vash. Meryl wrapped her arms around him in a great hug.

"I thought you weren't coming back," said Vash.

"I had every intention of returning," said Meryl.

"How come you came late today?" asked Wolfwood.

"I'll tell you guys later. Let's get lunch," said Meryl.

........

Okay ladies, I'm also throwing in Knives, Legato, **and** Wolfwood. (gestures at the three men who are now currently chained to the walls with gags in their mouths) You know what to do. (a flashing arrow points at the tiny purple 'Go' button)

Knives: Yomph crazumph perfumph!

Me: (sweetly) Sorry Knives, come again?

Knives: (grumbles something incomprehensible)


	6. Identity Crisis

It's been a while since I've posted…I think. Anyways, I've been kind of busy cuz I have to prep for my AP English class. This is a fluffy chapter so if you don't like it then don't read it. Thank you very much to those who always review and to those who are just starting to read my story:

PeiKing Ducktress: Here's your update!

blackman- Hey man, I'm terrible sorry. I haven't been including my male readers in this. So just for you, I give you all the lovely ladies from Trigun. Also, thanks for the review!

coldchik- Yup, at the bus stop. Naughty Wolfwood…

Rose the Dark Warrior- Thanks for the compliment. Are you sure you don't want them? Ooookay then! They're all MINE!!!!

Pyro- Hey no prob! I was kind of expecting more from that movie. (sigh) Bummer…

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Yes, love is so wonderful…with the right person that is…hmmm…Vash darling! Where are you?

vashluver1- Patience, patience. It'll come sooner than you think.

........

Disclaimer (by Milly): Ummm…is this thing working? (taps microphone) Testing, testing 1, 2, 3. Okay! The author claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters". Now where's my pudding?

Me: Here (hands ten bags of pudding)

Milly: Not that kind of pudding.

Me: What are y-…ohhhhhh…I get it ;) Well you see he's not here anymore.

Milly: WHAT!?!?!?

Me: Nick's in a dark, dark dungeon chained to a wall.

Milly: Who's the person who did this? (gets out stungun)

Me: Holy crap! (runs away)

(gasping) Okay peeps…Chapter…6…up…whew!

........

Chapter 6: Identity Crisis

"So why didn't you come to class on time?" asked Vash.

"One of our mares went into labor and I couldn't miss the birth. It's really wonderful to witness such a miracle," said Meryl.

"You should have seen Vash this morning. He was squirming in his seat like he hadn't been to the bathroom in years," said Wolfwood.

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Vash.

"I would've came back no matter what," said Meryl.

"Even if it was the most embarrassing moment of your whole entire life?" questioned Milly.

"Of course," said Meryl easily.

"Why?" asked Wolfwood.

"Because if I didn't come back, there would be no Vash to let out my sexual frustration," Meryl said innocently. All three of their jaws dropped. Then Wolfwood started laughing.

"Ho, ho! You lucky dog!" said Wolfwood and elbowed Vash in the shoulder. Vash was very red.

"You do realize I was just joking right?" said Meryl.

"Yeah of course you were," said Wolfwood. Meryl shook her head. _Idiot._

"Hey, um next week Friday is my seventeenth birthday. So I was wondering if the three of you would like to spend the weekend at my place," said Meryl.

"YES!!!" said the trio simultaneously.

"Fabulous," said Meryl cheerfully.

........

When sixth period ended that day, Meryl and Vash walked towards Vash's fifth period class. Vash forgot to pick up his work from last Friday. As Meryl waited outside, she saw Knives walk up to her. Meryl stiffened up. She didn't hate Knives; she merely disliked him. But the awful thing was that she saw Vash in Knives even though the two were absolutely different. _Maybe it's the fact that they're brothers?_ thought Meryl.

"Hello Meryl," said Knives.

"Hi," Meryl said, trying not to sound rude.

"I heard what happened on Friday," said Knives. _Yeah, so did the entire school ya idiot! _Meryl kept that thought to her.

"Yeah," said Meryl.

"Are you all right?" asked Knives. Meryl looked into his face and scrutinized his expression. To her shock, he looked concerned. _Or is this just a façade?_

"Yes I'm fine," said Meryl. Knives stepped closer to her and Meryl automatically stepped back into the wall.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here you know," said Knives softly. _He sounds just like Vash,_ thought Meryl. _This is wrong, this is so wrong. He's so much like Vash when he wants to be, but yet he's not Vash._ Meryl was in a state of confusion.

"Thank you for your concern," said Meryl. She wanted to get away from Knives but he was too close to her. Slowly, Knives lifted his hand and placed it against her cheek. _He even feels like Vash,_ Meryl thought desperately. Unconsciously, she leaned into his touch. Knives looked down at her with soft eyes. In Meryl's mind, Knives flickered from Vash, then to Knives, then back again. She was frustrated and she wanted to get away, but she found no strength to move her legs. Knives leaned in closer. _No, no, no, no, no…_

"Meryl?" Meryl's eyes widened. The white-blond head of Knives was at the side of her face and on the other side was Vash. She felt Knives' lips come in contact with her ear and she shivered.

"Don't be afraid to ask for my help," he whispered and Knives straightened up. Meryl was frozen in her place. _What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you even tell the bloody difference between the two of them? _No, not when Knives acts like that. This thought frightened Meryl. "Hello dear brother," said Knives. This time, Knives was his old self. Meryl's eyes hardened.

"Knives," Vash stated.

"See you later," and Knives walked away. Meryl took in a shaky breath. She felt so dirty and unfaithful. _He was manipulating you._ That's what Meryl realized. It was so wrong.

"Meryl? Meryl!" said Vash. He shook Meryl's shoulders a bit.

"Huh?" said Meryl.

"Are you all right?" asked Vash. She looked into Vash's eyes. It broke her heart when she saw pain in his eyes. Meryl looked away and her eyes started to water.

"No, I'm not all right," Meryl cried. She started crying hard. Vash took her into his arms and guided her outside.

........

They sat on the bleachers for a long time just holding each other. Vash murmured soothingly to her. Fifteen minutes later, Meryl got her control back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Vash quietly. Meryl nodded her head.

"Knives came up to me asking if I was all right. I looked at him and I thought he was actually concerned about me. Then something hit me and I realized that he sounded and even looked like you. I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you're brothers or the way he was acting all sentimental. But in my mind I saw your face and then it would flicker back to his then back to yours. It was so confusing. By that time, he was touching my face and I liked it." Meryl started crying softly again and hugged her knees to her chest. "I liked it Vash because it reminded me so much of you. Then when Knives started talking to you, I knew who was who because I could see both of you visually. I don't even like Knives that way and yet I allowed myself to act that way." Meryl got up and started pacing. "It's so stupid. My dazed and confused mind can't even tell the difference between two people who are not at all alike. I'm such a shitty girlfriend." Vash stood up.

"No you're not. You're the best girlfriend any guy could have," said Vash sternly.

"I hate feeling like this. I hate being confused and disillusioned," Meryl said, not even addressing Vash's statement. She turned towards Vash. "Maybe Jessica is right after all. Maybe I am what she says I am," she said quietly. All of a sudden two arms wrapped around her small frame. Vash sat down and pulled Meryl onto his lap.

"Listen to me because I'm not going to say it again." Vash made Meryl look into his eyes. "You are not what Jessica says about you. You are Meryl Stryfe. You are my wonderful and amazing girlfriend. You are intelligent, kind, gentle, and loving. My angel." Meryl smiled softly.

"Of all the sixteen years of my life, I don't know what I ever did that was so worthy to deserve you," said Meryl.

"Ditto on that except mine would be seventeen years," said Vash. Meryl giggled softly.

"I don't ever want that to happen to me again. I never want to be confused again," said Meryl. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "I only want to know you and only you."

"Well, my name is Vash Saverem. I have glossy, blond hair, I have aqua eyes, and, well, I'm sexy," said Vash.

"I know you are," giggled Meryl. She started rub her lips up and down against the column of his neck. Vash's breath hitched in his throat.

"And I love being seduced by my girlfriend and hopefully one day she will agree to have twenty children with me," said Vash. Meryl quickly sat up straight and looked at Vash with shock.

"**Twenty** children?! Are you crazy?" exclaimed Meryl.

"Fine, fine. Make it fifteen," said Vash. Meryl laughed.

"You know Vash, once a woman is pregnant, you can't have sex for many, **many** months," Meryl said, putting the emphasis on many.

"On second thought, I think one is enough," said Vash. A moment of silence passed.

"Aren't you mad at me?" asked Meryl quietly.

"No, of course not. I was a bit hurt because I thought that maybe you wanted to be with Knives instead of me." Meryl placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Knives isn't Vash Saverem. Therefore, I would never want to be with Knives the way I want to be with you," said Meryl. "And heck, who in their right mind would name their child Knives?"

"I'm not quite sure. I guess I got lucky with Vash."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I hate it when you're in pain," Meryl said. She pressed her forehead against his.

"There's nothing to be sorry about because you didn't do it intentionally," said Vash.

"You are so generous Vash," said Meryl. She nuzzled her nose against his. Vash tried to kiss her but Meryl teasingly pulled away. Meryl stood up and straddled his lap. "There we go; that's more comfortable." Vash's arms wrapped around her.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Vash said amusingly.

"Pervert," murmured Meryl and she brushed her lips against his. Vash immediately deepened the kiss. He loved it when Meryl made these cute, little purring sounds when he kissed her. Vash's hands ran along Meryl's bare thighs…_bare?!_ Vash looked down and noticed that she was wearing a skirt.

"You're wearing a skirt," said Vash.

"Yeah, so?" asked Meryl.

"I've never seen you wear a skirt," said Vash.

"Well I decided that wearing a skirt has its many advantages," said Meryl. Vash raised an eyebrow.

"I knew there was a wild side just waiting to come out," said Vash.

"You got that right," said Meryl and she pressed her lips hard against his. Her fingers ran through his hair and her legs wrapped around him even closer. Vash let out a sort of strangled grunt. Meryl knew that he was aroused by her actions. She even felt the evidence of his arousal. _Should I be evil? Yes…_

Meryl shifted herself right in the middle of his lap. Vash's breathing accelerated. She had that naughty glint in her eyes that he remembered seeing in her car. Meryl placed her arms around his shoulders and slowly moved her hips. Vash emitted a low moan. She moved against it again and Vash let out another moan and buried his face against her neck. Meryl continued her slow movements of torture while Vash nipped and sucked at her neck. She let out a tiny moan and arched her back. In her hazy mind, she knew there would be a mark there. She gasped as Vash pressed her harder against him. Just the slightest, she quickened her pace. Vash knew what would happen if he let her continue.

"Mmmeryl, you've got to stop," groaned Vash. Meryl pressed her lips against his to quiet him. She felt his body shivering and she knew he was close. _Replace pain with pleasure,_ she thought.

"Don't hold back," she mumbled against his lips. Vash's eyes widened. He never knew she would be so bold.

"But-" Meryl pushed her tongue through his open lips and deepened the kiss. Vash's grip on her hips was getting tighter by the second. Any second now, he would let loose. Meryl pulled back and watched his expressions. His eyes were closed in concentration from trying to hold back, his lips pressed in a stubborn line. Meryl slowed her rhythm to almost nothing. Vash trembled and slowly open his eyes. She kissed him passionately and jerked her hips hard against his.

"Meryl…" Vash hissed in a breath and his body stiffened up. He had a deathly grip on her hips now. Every muscle in his body was taut. After a couple of seconds later, he released a breath and relaxed. Vash rested his forehead against her shoulder. His breath came out in harsh pants and she stroked his golden head. When Vash got his breath back, he mumbled something that Meryl couldn't understand.

"Say that again?" said Meryl.

"I said you were lucky," said Vash.

"Why?" asked Meryl.

"Because I have an extra pair of clothes in my bag."

........

Review sil vous plait! If you thought this chapter was too explicit, please include it in your review so that I can change it all right? That goes for all the other chapters. If you want something changed, I'll try and do my best.

Sorry the paragraphs are all screwed up. The stupid thing wouldn't let me indent.


	7. Revenge in a Closet

'Sup my readers! How are ya today or tonight? It's been forever and a day since I updated. Hope all is well. My thanks to:

Kawaiibabe14- Well here's another chapter so put on a happy face! Meryl can be dangerous unless you're on her good side…most of the time that is…. Lol. There's no time limit with kissing. Just make sure he doesn't pass out. I don't want to be responsible for his death….Yeah, Jessica really **needs **to die!….Okay, this is where I need help. In your next review, could you tell me what 'kawaii' means? Sorry, I'm a bit stupid .'….Thanks for being such a fabulous reviewer. You're right on!

crossfire- Thanks a lot! Here's your update!

Pyro- I will do as you command! I swear it upon the holy names of Vash, Knives, Wolfwood, Legato, and Midvalley!

vashluver1- Knives is an evil bastard. I wish I could kill him but I love him too much ;).

KeNsHiNs GuRl- I know; Meryl in a skirt? . O.O------Vash

........

Disclaimer (by Knives): Do not ask me why I'm doing this again but the author claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters."

Me: I really, really appreciate it Knivesy-baby.

Knives (blushing): Aw shucks…wait! What the hell am I saying?!

Me (finally cracks): I LOVE YOU KNIVES!!! (kissy kissy)

Knives: Oh my…O.O' I kinda like this. (picks me up bridal style) Let's go someplace private…

Me: Ooohhh…kinky…

........

Chapter 7: Revenge in a Closet

"Where do you plan on taking Meryl out tomorrow?" asked Wolfwood. Vash hadn't really thought of a place to take Meryl and it was already Thursday.

"I don't know where to take her," said Vash.

"How about a dinner and a movie?" suggested Wolfwood.

"We've done that before except it wasn't a date," said Vash.

"Hmmm…what about if we double date? I'll bring Milly along and you take Meryl," said Wolfwood.

"That's not a bad idea. Still, that doesn't solve where we would take them," asked Vash.

"I've got it! My Uncle Roger and Aunt Marlene have a beach house not too far away from here. I can ask them if they can set up a table for the four of us on the beach and we can hire a chef since we can't cook for beans," said Wolfwood.

"Great thinking Wolfwood! I knew that brain was good for something," said Vash.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Wolfwood. Vash saw his eyebrow twitching and quickly put his hand behind his head.

"Uh nothing! It's just that it's really rare…er…frequent that you come up with a great idea!" Vash said and started laughing in a high-pitched tone. _Nice cover up you idiot,_ thought Vash.

........

"Hey Meryl?" asked Milly.

"What is it?" said Meryl.

"Do you have any idea where Vash is going to take you out for your first date?"

"Nope. Not a clue," said Meryl.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I'm extremely comfortable around Vash. But I can't wait!" said Meryl. They were walking towards their third period when she saw Knives. He spotted her too and gave her a curling smile. "C'mon Milly. Let's hurry to class."

"Why Meryl what's the rush?" asked Milly. Just then, Knives stood in their way.

"Hello girls," said Knives.

"Hi Mr. Knives," said Milly. Meryl heard the strain in Milly's usual cheerful tone.

"Meryl," said Knives. _Knives isn't Vash, Knives isn't Vash, Knives isn't Vash._ Once that was drilled into her head, she looked at Knives.

"Knives," said Meryl.

"I've got something for you," and Knives held out a single, red rose. It was quite beautiful and Meryl loved roses. Meryl slowly took it.

"Thank you Knives. That was very thoughtful of you," said Meryl. Maybe Knives wasn't trying to manipulate her at all. Maybe he was just being, well, nice? But still, Meryl had a feeling of unease.

"You're very welcome. Well, I better get to class. See you girls around," said Knives and he continued to walk down the student-filled hall. Meryl took in the scent of the rose and exhaled. It smelled wonderful.

"Wow. Mr. Knives is never nice to anyone except his group of friends. He must really like you," said Milly.

"Well it was sweet of him but Vash is my boyfriend. Vash means the world to me and it would kill me if anything came between us," said Meryl.

"That's good," said Milly.

........

Everyone was happily chattering at lunch until Wolfwood noticed the flower on Meryl's books.

"Did Vash give you that?" Wolfwood asked, pointing to the rose. Vash looked at the rose and a slight crease appeared on his brow.

"No," said Meryl quietly. "Knives gave that to me."

"He did?" asked Vash. Meryl cringed inwardly at the shallowness in his voice.

"Yeah," said Meryl. "It's beautiful but it's not as beautiful as for what I feel for you Vash." A huge grin graced his face. "It doesn't have spiky, goofy blond hair." Meryl placed a hand on his jean-clad thigh. "It doesn't have those clear aqua eyes." Her hand slowly crept upwards. Vash looked down and his eyes widened. "And…" Meryl's hand stopped right before the strain in his pants. "It doesn't have that sexy voice that I like hearing so much." Milly giggled. Wolfwood noticed that Vash was gritting his teeth.

"Hey Vash, are you all right there buddy?" asked Wolfwood. Just before Vash answered, Meryl swiftly grabbed him and gave him a firm squeeze.

"Yes!" yelped Vash. His voice had come out as a high-pitched squeak. Vash looked at Meryl with a bewildered expression. Meryl played innocent.

"What? Is something wrong?" Meryl asked, pretending to be confused. Vash leaned towards her and pressed his lips to her ear. Meryl held her breath.

"Payback. Tomorrow," he softly growled. He leaned back with a smirk on his face. _God he's sexy…_thought Meryl.

"Mr. Vash?" asked Milly. There was a strange tone in her voice.

"Milly, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me Mr.-" said Vash.

"I know. It's a habit. I…well," said Milly. She was frowning slightly. "I just wanted to say that I think you should stay close to Meryl." Meryl looked at Milly. She was staring at her food.

"Milly, is something wrong? Is something going to happen to me? Am I in danger?" asked Meryl sternly. In the past, she had received threats regarding her and her family since they were wealthy and powerful.

"No, it's nothing like that," said Milly.

"Then what is it honey?" asked Wolfwood. He covered her hand with his own.

"Knives," Milly said simply.

"What about that crazy-ass bastard?" Wolfwood asked lightly.

"I think something is going on, like he's plotting something. I think…" Milly paused for a moment. "I think something bad is going to happen." Meryl glanced at her rose.

"Milly, if you're talking about the rose, it's nothing. It was just a rose," said Meryl reassuringly.

"You don't see it do you Meryl?" Milly said softly.

"See what?" asked Meryl. A feeling of apprehension burst into life inside of her.

"The way he looks at you. I see it in his eyes. He longs to be with you, to take you away from Vash, and make you his," said Milly. No one said anything about this. They had never heard Milly speak so deeply before. Meryl bit her lip nervously. Was Milly right? She didn't know. Meryl hadn't seen anything suspicious about Knives except that one incident on Monday.

"Meryl?" asked Vash.

"Hmm?"

"What do you make of this?" Vash asked seriously.

"I don't know. Are you sure that's what you see Milly?" asked Meryl skeptically. Milly was known for her big imagination and perhaps Milly was just imagining things. _Hopefully…_ thought Meryl.

"Yes," said Milly. Meryl sighed. _I won't believe it until I see it for myself,_ thought Meryl. She was being stubborn again.

"Don't worry Milly," said Vash. "I won't let anything happen to Meryl." Milly nodded. Meryl could tell that she was still disturbed by this.

"Milly, don't worry about me okay? I have you three here with me. Plus, I'm a black belt in karate," said Meryl cheerfully. Milly finally gave a small smile.

"Okay. But if Knives ever hurts you in any way, I will make that bastard suffer," said Milly. Everyone raised their eyebrows. Nobody had ever heard Milly speak so violently about someone.

"Whoo-wee," muttered Wolfwood (episode 12 :) )

........

Vash's POV

Friday. Today was the day. The day that I ask Meryl out on a date. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wanted to look my best today at school. Wolfwood was already getting pissed off at me for taking a long time but I just couldn't get my hair shaped correctly…

"Dammit Vash! Hurry the hell up! You're hair is fine!" shouted Wolfwood. I winced slightly at the volume of his voice. I stood up straight and brushed my clothes. I was wearing a thin white tank top and a pair of black jeans. Before walking out of my room, I grabbed a light-blue plaid button shirt and threw it over my back and put on my authentic orange lens sunglasses. I looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time. _Damn I'm sexy!_

........

Meryl's POV

My stomach was filled with butterflies. I was sitting at my seat waiting for the bell to ring. In the corner of my eye, I saw Knives. He was just conversing with his friend Legato. Knives wasn't even looking at me. When he did though, all Knives did was give me a small smile and slightly waved. _Maybe Milly was wrong. But she was so serious yesterday. I don't know…Shit! I hate being confused!_

Just then, I caught a very enticing whiff of cologne. Vash had entered the classroom. I remembered his scent from the day we were on the bleachers. It was embedded in my mind. I turned around in my seat and, as I knew already, there he was sitting at his desk. He was wearing those orange sunglasses. Although he was wearing a button shirt over a tank top, the top three buttons were undone and I could see the lines of his muscled chest. Vash saw me looking at him and he took of his glasses. He had a seductive look on his face. His words echoed in my head. _'Payback. Tomorrow.'_ Well tomorrow was today. He ran his tongue across his lips slowly. _Oh…my…god. That was so hot._ An ache started forming below my torso.

This had been happening to me quite frequently. Whenever I was around Vash, my hormones seemed to go into overdrive. I couldn't control my actions when I was being intimate with Vash. Of course it hasn't gotten to the bedroom level yet. But I am surprised at my actions, especially this week. I blushed back at those memories. I haven't a clue what came over me to do such things. Something has changed within me. I think that if these feelings continue, I will be losing my innocence pretty soon. It thrilled me, yet I was frightened. I knew nothing of sex. I mean I knew where everything was supposed to go. C'mon, I'm not **that **stupid! But I didn't know the art of sex I guess you could say. I giggled softly. No matter what though, I wanted to lose my virginity to someone that I loved who in return would love me back.

........

_Damn this is so boring,_ thought Meryl. She usually loved all her classes but today was an exception. Vash hadn't yet asked her out. _Maybe he was having second thoughts? _Meryl banished those thoughts out of her mind. She looked at the clock. _Twenty more minutes until physics, twenty more minutes until I get to be with Vash!_ Meryl sighed. She really liked Vash a lot. More than anyone could imagine. He was everything that she could ever wanted in a man and even more.

The door of the classroom opened and Vash walked in. Meryl's heart fluttered. It was silly sometimes what little actions caused. Vash strode towards her teacher and gave him a note.

"Meryl, the principal would like to see you," said Mr. Breckterfield.

"Oh, okay," said Meryl. She gathered her books and followed Vash out of the classroom. Once the door was closed, Vash grabbed Meryl's hand and swiftly led her down the hall.

"Wait, I thought the principal's office was the other way," said Meryl. She had to jog slightly to keep up with Vash's long strides.

"We're not going to the principal's office," said Vash. He looked down at her with mischievous eyes. "That note was a fake." Meryl gasped and was slightly mad about this.

"You gave the teacher a fake note?" she hissed. "What if you get into trouble? Wait, never mind you. What about me? What if I get into trouble? Oh no! If my parents find out about this, they'll blow a fuse! I can just imagine the principal talking to my parents. 'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stryfe. It seems that your daughter, Meryl, has been gallivanting around the school halls during class time with a boy named Vash Saverem.' Then my parents would say, 'Vash Saverem? I knew that boy was trouble.' After that my parents would never let me see you again and-" Meryl was cut off when Vash's lips descended on hers.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ramble too much?" asked Vash.

"Shut up. Anyways, where are we going?" asked Meryl. Vash opened a door and inside the room was filled with darkness. They stepped inside and Vash closed and locked the door. He felt around for a light switch and flicked it on. Meryl saw that they were in some sort of big closet. On the metal shelves were buckets and other odds and ends. "Why are we in a closet?" She looked at Vash and he was looking at her as if she were a pile of doughnuts. "Vash?" He slowly advanced upon her and Meryl instinctively stepped back until she felt the wall hit her back. Vash towered over her and he placed one hand to the side of her head. The other hand gently played with her spaghetti strap and lightly traced a finger down her arm. Meryl shivered at his touch.

His hand continued to descend to her legs. Then his hand went upwards, going under her skirt. Meryl was taking in shaky breaths. When his hand reached her thigh, he swiftly brought her leg up to wrap around his waist. With a small hop, Meryl wrapped her other leg around his waist and Vash pressed her firmly against the wall. Vash stared into her eyes. Meryl gazed back at him with half lidded eyes, her pupils dilated and her cheeks flushed. He smirked and brushed his lips against hers.

"What are you doing?" Meryl asked in a breathless whisper. Vash chuckled deeply and suckled at her neck. She let out a soft sigh.

"I'm getting my revenge," answered Vash, his voice an octave lower. He shifted his weight and gently pressed upwards against her. Meryl let out a low moan. She pressed her lips hard against Vash and kissed him for all she was worth. Her fingers ran through his blond locks, not really caring that she was messing up his hair. "Do you know how long it took me to fix my hair up this morning?" asked Vash between breaths.

"Don't know, don't care," said Meryl as she continued to attack his mouth.

"Well that gives me another reason to do this," and Vash jerked his hips hard against hers. Meryl let out a loud shriek and Vash quickly covered her lips. "Not too loud angel. Wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us." Meryl gasped quickly and she felt his hips gyrating against hers. She muffled her moans against his shoulder. "This is for that time you grabbed me in the cafeteria," and he gave another sharp jerk of his hips. Meryl slightly bit down on his shoulders. "This is for that time on the bleachers." Another twitch of his hips. Meryl flung her head back gasping harshly. "And this is for the time we got caught in your car." Vash grinded her body hard against his.

"Vash…" Meryl moaned. All of Vash's actions caused her body to tense up with pleasure but with no release. Vash took both straps of her top and pulled them down her arms. Meryl shrugged the material off her shoulders and Vash pushed her top to her waist. He gazed lustily at her exposed body with only a strapless bra to cover her torso.

"You like what you see?" asked Meryl. Vash began to leave wet trails along her chest. He placed a tiny kiss above the material of her bra. She took in a shaky breath. "Touch me Vash." Vash's hands went down to her butt and he thrust against her. "No, not there." Meryl placed his hands on her breasts. "Here." Vash looked up at her with wide-open eyes. "It's all right Vash." He slowly began to knead her and Meryl leaned her head back against the wall. Her hands unbuttoned the rest of Vash's shirt and slipped her hands underneath the thin material of his tank top. With her fingers, she memorized the strong lines of his chest and nearly lost her breath when she realized how solid his body was.

Meryl felt his fingers start to peel off her bra. She opened her eyes and Vash looked at her. Meryl gave a slight nod and Vash continued. She closed her eyes and felt her body flush. Just as she felt the material slip away, the bell rang loudly and Meryl yelped. _No! This isn't fair! I can't go to class like this, the way I'm feeling!_ thought Meryl desperately. Vash quickly fixed up Meryl's top and his hair and she slid down. When Meryl's feet hit the ground, she slightly swayed on the spot and Vash had to help her.

"Are you all right there?" asked Vash amusedly. Meryl looked up at him with bewilderment. _So that was his revenge! The bastard! He gets me worked up and just when I need to release, the bell rings. He timed it perfectly…_

"I hate you," Meryl huffed. Vash chuckled and they quickly exited out of the closet. They joined the sea of students easily without getting caught. Before they entered their sixth period class, Vash pulled her back.

"You know tonight?" asked Vash.

"What about tonight?" said Meryl.

"Would you want to have dinner with me? Wolfwood and I are doing a double date sort of thing," said Vash. Meryl smiled and gave a silent sigh of relief. _Finally._

"I'd love to," said Meryl and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Then it's a date," said Vash.

........

Knives: That was wonderful.

Me (sigh): Yeah. (door bangs open. Legato walks in)

Knives and Legato: **WTF?!?!?!?!**

Legato: You slept with **her**?! What happened to us?

Knives (growls): There never was an '**us'** you gay depraved lunatic!

Legato (blubbers): You're cruel! You're so cruel! (leaves the room crying)

Me (throughout the whole session): O.O'

........

Okay, that was weird. Sorry about my freaky drabbles. I might tend to do that sometimes. Okay, my faithful readers, you know what to do. (cough, cough) review (cough, cough).


	8. Seaside Retreat

Yay! I'm finally sixteen years old. Yesterday was my birthday and I didn't have time to do any writing. Arigato for everyone who reviewed:

Dragon of Sesshomaru- Great! I really hope you enjoy it!

blackman- Lol, no, I'm not sexually frustrated. Meryl's hormones are just a bit whacked for now. I just have a riot of a time writing about this kind of stuff.

BleedingEdge- I'm hurryin'!

Pyro- Yeah, Vash is so sexy…(sigh). I wish I could transport myself into the anime and eliminate Meryl so Vash could be all mine and if I can't, there's always Knives if he's agreeable…

KeNsHiNs GuRl- I know, I'm sweating…I'm just joking. I know what you mean. I wish I were in Meryl's position though.

vashluver1- Heheheheheheheh, got ya!

Kawaiibabe14- So that's what it means. It is a cute word for cute. I don't think Knives will be raping Meryl. She's a black belt in karate but then again Knives **is** very strong…(turns on fan)…so who knows what will happen…these stories are so unpredictable…

........

Me: Okay! Disclaimer time! Who wants to do it? (Miroku from Inuyasha appears out of nowhere)

Miroku: I'll do it my love.

Knives: (starts twitching)

Me: Wow! Thanks!

Disclaimer (by Miroku): This lovely young woman claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters."

Me: Lovely job Miroku!

Miroku: Thank you very much. So I heard it was your birthday yesterday. Well, it just so happens I have a gift for you.

Me (gets all starry-eyed): Really?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!

Miroku: Finish this chapter and I'll tell you.

Me: Must finish chapter, must finish chapter…

........

Chapter 8: Seaside Retreat

It was 3:30 p.m. when Meryl arrived at her house. She had stayed back a bit to get her work from her fifth period class since Vash took her away for that rendezvous. Meryl sat on her bed and pondered about their little make out session. For one moment, she had thought they were going to have sex. A small part of her wished that they had done it right then and there, but what was the glory of having your first time in a closet? Meryl sighed and shook her head. _Vash is quite the conniving idiot,_ she mused.

Vash said that he would pick her up at her house at six o'clock. Meryl padded across her room and opened a door. Inside the room was her whole wardrobe. She ruffled through the many dresses and skirts that she had. _Not to fancy, not to frilly…ah hah! Perfect._ Meryl took out a knee-length pale pink dress. It was pretty and light. The short, triangular sleeves and ruffled bottom would be flirty. Next, she picked out a metallic colored sandal with a two-inch heel. She laid her clothes on her bed and decided to do some homework to kill time.

When the five o'clock hour came around the corner, Meryl went to take a shower. Once she was fully dried, she brushed her hair and sat in front of her vanity. She fingered the cosmetics a bit and decided to go really light with the make-up. Meryl put on some lip gloss and a faint tinge of blush. _Damn, that's a lot of make-up. You're so pathetic…_ Finally, she put on her dress and grabbed a tiny clutch to go with the whole picture. She checked herself once in the mirror and went downstairs.

........

"My, my, my. You look gorgeous Meryl," said Mrs. Stryfe. Mr. Stryfe looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"You look like an angel baby," said Mr. Stryfe. Meryl blushed at their comments.

"Thanks," said Meryl.

"Where's Vash taking you?" asked Mrs. Stryfe.

"I don't know. All he said was that he was going to take me out to dinner with two other friends," said Meryl.

"See I told you Edward. I told you that in about a week they would be dating," said Mrs. Stryfe.

"Yes, you were right dear. You're **always** right," said Mr. Stryfe in a bored tone. When it was 5:55 p.m., the doorbell rang, Meryl jumped out of her seat.

"I'll get it!" she practically shouted before her mother could reach the door. _That was close,_ thought Meryl. She opened the door and slightly gaped. _Oh…my…god, _was all Meryl could think. There was Vash in all of his hotness glory.

"Hello Meryl. You look absolutely beautiful," said Vash and he took her hand and kissed it. Meryl blushed deeply. He gave her a single red rose. This one surpassed the beauty of the rose Knives gave her because this rose was from Vash.

"Thank you," said Meryl.

"Well we better be off," and Vash took Meryl by the hand.

"Bye," said Meryl.

"Have fun dear," said Mrs. Stryfe. "Make sure you don't get a bun in the oven!" Meryl nearly tripped when she heard her mother say that.

"MOM!!! God, you're so embarrassing!"

........

"So where are we going?" asked Meryl. Wolfwood, who was driving, grinned mysteriously into the rearview mirror.

"It's a surprise," said Wolfwood.

"Milly, do you know where we're going?" asked Meryl.

"Not a clue," said Milly, who was sitting up front with Wolfwood.

"Vash?" Meryl glanced towards him and Vash shrugged.

"Sorry babe, can't tell ya," said Vash. Meryl leaned towards Vash and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Why?" pouted Meryl. She placed open-mouthed kisses against his neck. _Horny wench,_ thought Vash. He was so tempted to tell her.

"B-because," Vash slightly stuttered.

"Because why?" asked Meryl. Her fingers found their way inside of Vash's shirt. Vash closed his eyes, trying to regain any control of the situation at hand. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "I'm waiting for my answer."

"We're g-goin-"

"Meryl! Stop it. Leave Vash alone," scolded Wolfwood.

"Shut up Wolfie!" growled Vash. It was already too late. Meryl backed off and kept to her side.

"What the hell did you just call me?" said Wolfwood. Vash saw his eyebrow twitching.

"Eh-heh heh, nothing!" said Vash cheekily. Fifteen minutes later, Wolfwood pulled into a driveway to a beach house.

Wow! Whose house is this?" asked Milly.

"This is my Aunt and Uncle's house," said Wolfwood. "They let us have the place for tonight so we could have dinner on the beach." Meryl and Milly gasped.

"That is so romantic," sighed Meryl.

"Yeah," said Milly. Once Wolfwood parked the car, they helped their dates out and led them through the back. When they reached the beach, Meryl took in a deep breath of fresh salt air. The sight was beautiful. There was only the slightest of breezes and the weather was calm. The sun was just sinking below the horizon and she saw a table for four covered in a white silk tablecloth. In the middle of a the table was a candelabra with five candles.

"Is that where we're eating?" asked Meryl.

"Mmm-hmm," said Vash. Meryl took off her sandals and wiggled her toes in the sand. The two men escorted their dates to the table and took out their seats. Once they sat down, Vash and Wolfwood sat across from Meryl and Milly.

"So who's cooking?" asked Milly. Just as she finished her question, a man dressed in a chef's outfit walked out of the house and towards the foursome.

"Good evening Monsieurs et Mademoiselles. My name is Chef Guilliame. I will be your host tonight. We will start off with a light Caesar salad. Zen we will zerve roasted chicken with lemon and herbs, French scalloped potatoes, and shrimp with curry sauce. For dessert, we have crème brûlée" Guilliame looked at Wolfwood. "Would you like anything to drink Monsieur?" asked Guilliame.

"A beer please," said Wolfwood. Guilliame raised an eyebrow.

"You are not old enough to drink Monsieur, uh, Wolfwood, oui?" said Guilliame.

"Yeah," sighed Wolfwood. Heck, it was worth a try. "A soda then please."

"Same for me," said Vash.

"I would like some English tea please," said Milly.

"Okay, and you Mademoiselle?"

"Je voudrais un verre d'eau," said Meryl. Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly had confused expressions on their faces. Guilliame looked happy.

"Tu parles français?" asked Guilliame.

"Oui Monsieur. C'est sympathique parler français avec autre personne," said Meryl. "Tu regardes ce garcon avant de moi?" Meryl said, pointing to Vash. _Poor Vash. He's so confused,_ thought Meryl.

"Oui," said Guilliame.

"Il s'appelle Vash Saverem," said Meryl.

"Ah, tu aimes Vash?" asked Guilliame. Meryl giggled.

"Oui, j'aime Vash," said Meryl.

"You are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Guilliame asked, reverting back to English.

"Yes," said Meryl.

"Well, I'll be back with your orders and ze food will be finished in a few minutes," and Guilliame made his way back to the house.

"You were talking about me weren't you," said Vash.

"Uh huh," said Meryl.

"What were you talking about?" asked Vash nicely.

"Something," Meryl said. She loved messing with his mind.

"C'mon, what did you say?" whined Vash.

"Oh brother, what a baby," muttered Wolfwood.

"Shut up," Vash said and punched Wolfwood in the shoulder. Wolfwood punched Vash back and they both stood up and tried to wrestle each other to the ground.

"Enough you two! You guys are going to get sand everywhere!" scolded Meryl. The two boys sat down angrily and crossed their arms.

"Whose the baby this time?" said Vash.

"I said enough," Meryl said sternly. "Now, are you still interested in what I have to say?" Vash nodded.

"I said…come closer." Vash leaned forward and Meryl whispered it in his ear. He nearly had a heart attack.

"You said what?!" exclaimed Vash.

"What did she say?" asked Wolfwood, getting excited.

"She said that I was a sex machine!" said Vash.

"I was just kidding!" said Meryl. _I shouldn't have said that…_ "Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Meryl asked exasperatedly. "All I told him was that your name was Vash and that I liked you."

"Oh thank god," said Vash, grabbing his chest. Dinner went by quickly. It was absolutely delicious. The food was wonderful and they all had a great time. While they were relaxing, Guilliame came out with another man who was carrying a guitar.

"What's this?" asked Wolfwood.

"Courtesy of ze Madame of ze house," said Guilliame. "Zis is Monsieur Estéban and 'e will be entertaining you with 'is music." Estéban sat down on a stool and began strumming on the guitar.

"Any requests from the Señors or Señoritas?" asked Estéban.

"Anything romantic," said Vash. Meryl looked at Vash. When Estéban started playing, Vash got up. "Would you like to dance?" asked Vash.

"I'd love to," said Meryl. She got up and they walked a little ways off. The sound of the guitar was deep and intimate and they gently swayed with the music. Wolfwood and Milly watched them for a while.

"I've never seen Vash so happy before," said Wolfwood.

"You're right. Meryl's really changed him," commented Milly.

"I wonder if Vash or Meryl realize it yet," Wolfwood said thoughtfully.

"Realize what?" asked Milly.

"That they're in love," said Wolfwood. Milly laughed softly.

"I don't think so," said Milly. Wolfwood stood up and offered Milly his hand.

"Dance with me love?" asked Wolfwood. Milly blushed when he called her 'love'.

"I'd love to darling," said Milly

........

Meryl wrapped her arms around Vash's neck tightly. She sighed. This week had been really stressful. It was wonderful to just spend some time with Vash. Vash… He was her savior. She couldn't imagine how she could have lived all this time before meeting Vash. Vash gave her life so much meaning. He was the reason for everything that she did.

"Vash?" Meryl whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have to be so wonderful?" Vash chuckled.

"Because I'm damn sexy," he replied. Meryl laughed.

"C'mon, be serious," said Meryl. Vash thought for a moment.

"Because you make me want to be wonderful," said Vash. He looked down into her gray eyes. "You make me want to be more than I'll ever be." Vash gently captured her lips. "Words can't describe how I feel about you," he murmured. Meryl pulled back and cupped his cheek.

"You're so sweet," said Meryl. She pressed her lips against his and continued dancing.

........

It was nine o'clock when Meryl arrived back at her house. Wolfwood and Milly were still in the car. Meryl went over to the driver's side and signaled Wolfwood to roll down the window.

"What's up?" asked Wolfwood.

"I just wanted to say thank you for doing all of this." Meryl slightly hesitated at first but proceeded in giving Wolfwood a kiss on the cheek. Wolfwood lightly blushed. He didn't deny the fact that Meryl was beautiful. If he'd never met Milly before, he would probably be fighting Vash for Meryl. But he was more than happy to have Milly as his girl and wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world. "Please tell your Aunt and Uncle that I said thank you," said Meryl.

"No problem," said Wolfwood.

"Well good night you guys," and Meryl walked with Vash to her door. Before Meryl entered her house, she turned to Vash. She grasped his hand in hers and placed it on the small of her back. Then she wrapped her arms around his back. "I had a lovely time tonight." Vash captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Meryl returned the kiss with equal force. Back in the car, Wolfwood had to look away.

"Ugh, disgusting," muttered Wolfwood.

"Excuse me Nick. We were doing the exact same thing at the bus stop not too long ago," said Milly. Wolfwood chuckled.

"I take that back. So why don't we take advantage of this and have a little make-out session of our own?" Milly giggled and Wolfwood pressed his lips against hers.

Finally Vash and Meryl had to break their kiss to gulp in some air. He pressed his forehead against hers. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Vash.

"Me too," said Meryl. She glanced back over to the car to see Wolfwood and Milly in a heated kissing session. "You better hurry on back to the car before they get a bit out of control." Vash looked over Meryl and made a sound of disgust.

"I'll see you on Monday," said Vash and he gave her one last kiss.

"See ya," said Meryl and went inside the house.

........

Meryl's POV

Thank god my parents went to bed early. I didn't feel like explaining to them how my date went. I wanted to keep it to myself for now. When I went to my bedroom, I took out my pajamas. I took a quick shower again and changed into them. As I pulled the covers over me, I began to think about my feelings for Vash.

_Every time I'm with Vash, I feel like I'm in heaven._ Vash is never far from my thoughts. I have a hard time concentrating on my studies because of him. It's so weird. I daydream about what a life with Vash would be like. I imagine having a house of our own and having our child running around in the garden. I smiled at the thought. _Our child._ Before, I never, ever wanted to have a child. I didn't think I'd be a good mother. But what I realized was that it wasn't because of that. I was worried that I would have a child with the wrong person. If I were to have a child, I wanted the father to love and care for him or her just as I would do so too. _Such mature thoughts for a teenager,_ I thought.

It was true. I've always been that way. It was hard trying to grow up and think like a child when I was one. I guess it's just the way I've been brought up. I had to be more mature than my age group. My family's image depended on it and I didn't want to ruin it. I knew of many wealthy families whose children were the wild and party hardy types of people. I didn't want to be that way and my parents were proud of me.

Suddenly it all becomes clear. I think it's the right thing. My eyes widened at the realization. _Could it be? _How could it be? You've only known him for what, a mere three weeks? _How else can I explain it? _With that thought, I decided to listen with my heart. _I think I'm in love with Vash Saverem…_

........

Me: Okay Miroku! What's my gift?

Miroku (gives that sensual smile): It's more like a request, but I'm sure you'll like it anyway.

Me: Oh, okay! (Meryl, Milly, Vash, Wolfwood, Legato, and Knives gather around)

Miroku (grasps my hand) (Knives starts growling): I give you the gift of…

Me: Yes?

Miroku: Baring my twenty children.

Me (falls down anime style): GAH!!! Uh Miroku, isn't that Sango's job?

Everyone: **WTF?!?!?!?**

Knives (starts up his angel arm): Get your ass outta here!

Everyone: O.O' Oh shit…

Miroku (sweat drop): Umm… good-bye! (magically disappears back into Inuyasha)

Knives (calms down): Stupid lecher…

Everyone: Whew…

........

I hope my French was pretty accurate. All Meryl did was ask for a glass of water and the rest is pretty explanatory in the story. If you still need help, I'll translate the parts you don't understand.

Y'all know what to do!


	9. An Evil Plan Is Set

Thanks for reviewing! I absolutely appreciate it. Your encouragement keeps me driven to complete this story.

gun slinger- I think those quotes are so stupid that they're funny. Last year in French class, my teacher read all the stupid Bush quotes. It was so ridiculous. Anyways kudos!

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Thanks! That was an extremely nice comment. Yay, I'm sixteen!

Pyro- I love Miroku too. On some nights, Inuyasha's my favorite character and on the other nights, Miroku's my fav. Your teacher looks like who: Vash or Miroku? Damn you're lucky…

crossfire- Thanks! I'm glad I don't feel any older.

Kawaiibabe14- I'm sure he knows he's sexy. Every morning when he wakes up and looks at himself in the mirror, he always says "I'm sexy." Wanna know why? I'm there in the morning to witness it…;)

vashluver1- Thanks a lot. I start school in about a week so updates might only come once a week. So I'm going to try and get in as many chapters as I can.

........

Disclaimer (by Vash): The author claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters."

Me: Thank you Vash. Now here is Chap- (spotlight is stolen by Vash) Hey!

Vash: I've got an announcement to make. Meryl! Can you hear me?!

Meryl (sighs): What is it now?

Vash (in a voice loud enough for Australia to hear): I LOVE YOU MERYL!!! WILL YOU BE MY WIFE?

Meryl (runs up to Vash): YES, I WILL!!! I LOVE YOU TOO VASH!!! (for the next five minutes, they exchange promises of their undying love)

Me (taps foot impatiently and looks at watch): Erm…I don't mean to be rude but can I announce the next chapter?

Vash: I'LL STOP MY SKIRT CHAS- huh? Oh, hehehehehe… of course.

Me: Thank you…(mutters)finally…presenting Chapter 9!

........

Chapter 9: An Evil Plan Is Set

Meryl's POV

Monday morning was like every other morning: dull. I hated Mondays. It wasn't as relaxing as Friday. This past weekend, all I could think about was Vash. I finally decided that yes, I, Meryl Stryfe was in love with Vash Saverem. Just thinking about that made me giddy inside. I practically radiated happiness. Nothing could bring me down today, not even that bitch of a whore, Jessica.

I noticed that Lina, the red shorthaired girl, was hardly hanging around Jessica. Also, I noticed that Lina was being nice to me. At first I was suspicious about Lina's actions, but later on decided that it was out of her free will. It wasn't as if we were close friends now. We were just on a mutual level. _Now, back to Vash…_

........

"You seem really happy today," commented Vash. Meryl glanced at him and gave him a bright smile.

"Of course I am!" Meryl said. She bit into her ham sandwich. "I know something that you don't."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" exclaimed Vash. Wolfwood smacked him in the head and Vash whimpered.

"Idiot," muttered Wolfwood.

"That hurt," whined Vash.

"Oh grow up you two!" said Milly. "Are you going to tell us?" Meryl shook her head.

"Nope, at least not yet. I'll tell you guys when I feel like it," Meryl said smugly. In the corner of her eye, she saw Vash pouting. She gave Vash a peck on the cheek and instantly Vash was happy. "Don't worry. One day I'll tell you."

"Hey love birds!" The group looked up and it was Brad.

"Hey Brad! What's up?" asked Vash.

"You know this coming Thursday. I'm having a party at my house and the four of you are invited," said Brad.

"Milly and I will be there," said Wolfwood.

"Count me in. Meryl?" Vash said.

"S-Sure," said Meryl hesitantly. She didn't want to say no and look like a wuss.

"Great! Party starts at eight. See you guys there," and Brad went to the next table asking the same question.

"Brad's parties are always the greatest," said Wolfwood. Meryl was quiet and pushed her food around with her fork. "Everything all right there?"

"Is it going to be a wild party?" asked Meryl.

"Most of the time they're pretty good," said Wolfwood. Meryl raised an eyebrow.

"Most of the time?" Meryl asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, I'll stay close to you. You know I wouldn't let anything ever happen to you right?" said Vash.

"Of course. I would trust you with my life," said Meryl smiling. This was going to be great. _My first high school party,_ thought MerylLucky thing they wouldn't have school the next day. It would be nice to socialize with the rest of her class. Not everyone was a jerk. Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly would be there. Nothing could go wrong.

........

Outside of the school building stood two figures: a girl with brown wavy hair in two pigtails and a tall boy with white-blond hair. Anyone who saw them would think they were dealing drugs. Instead, they were having a mere conversation.

"You wanted to talk to me?" said Knives.

"Yes I did," said Jessica.

"So speak. I haven't got all day," Knives said in a bored tone. Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"You want Meryl just as much as I want Vash, correct? Or do you deny that fact?" said Jessica. Knives turned his head sharply towards her.

"I don't deny the fact," Knives said evenly.

"Good because I have a plan," said Jessica. "You invited to Brad's party?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. If you're interested, I have a way to get what we both want," said Jessica. Knives smirked.

"And what have you come up with?" asked Knives.

"I plan to…" A sinister laugh broke through the quiet atmosphere. Knives leaned against the wall.

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Knives.

"Ever since that bitch stole Vash away from me," snarled Jessica.

"Temper, temper," tutted Knives.

"So, are you in?" asked Jessica.

"Do you even need to ask?" Jessica laughed and Knives joined in with her.

........

The next day, before classes started, the four friends were talking about this coming weekend. Meryl said that her parents had to leave on a last minute business trip and that it would only be her and the house staff.

"So what would you like for your birthday?" asked Vash.

"Anything that you give me would be just perfect," Meryl cooed.

"What if I presented myself naked in your bed?" Vash said seductively.

"Okay children, let's keep the conversation G-rated. Thanks for giving me that nasty picture Vash," Wolfwood said.

"Anytime Wolfie, anytime." Vash covered his mouth quickly. _Oopsy, that kinda slipped._

"What the hell did you call me?" growled Wolfwood.

"Ummm…Mr. Vash?" said Milly.

"Yes?" said Vash in a tiny voice.

"I think you should start running away," suggested Milly.

"Good idea," and Vash dashed away into the school field. Wolfwood was on his heels. For someone who smoked a lot, Wolfwood could keep up with Vash. Finally, Wolfwood locked his arm around Vash's neck and dragged him towards the girls. Vash flailed his legs around trying to get free.

"Now I'm going to show your girlfriend how much of a sissy you are," and Wolfwood threw Vash onto his stomach and he sat on his back.

"Oh please don't do this. Not in front of Meryl!" pleaded Vash.

"May the Lord have mercy on your soul," and Wolfwood pulled both of Vash's legs into a painful leg lock.

"OH CRAP!!! MERCY, MERCY, MERCY!!!" yelped Vash. Milly and Meryl started laughing out loud.

"Aren't you going to do something Meryl?" whined Vash. Meryl had to control her giggling.

"You got yourself into this so it's only right if you get yourself out of it," Meryl said as calmly as she could. She let out a snort and doubled over.

"You're so cruel!" cried Vash. To Vash's relief, the first bell rang and Wolfwood reluctantly let Vash go. For a moment, Vash laid there panting.

"C'mon, let's get going," said Meryl. She helped Vash up. Now Vash was all stiff and slightly limped towards the door.

"I'm sorry Vash," said Meryl smiling.

"Nah, it's okay. Wolfwood does that to me all the time. I'm used to it," Vash said airily.

"It didn't seem like it since you were bawling your brains out," said Meryl.

"You wound me," Vash said dramatically. Meryl slid her hand into Vash's back pocket. Vash raised an eyebrow and smiled sensually at her. "Then again, you know what works best for a wounded, defeated, yet sexy and handsome man as myself." _I knew he was going to say that,_ thought Meryl. _So conceded…_

"And what pray tell is that?" sighed Meryl.

"Sexual healing," said Vash. Meryl poked him in the ribs and smack him on the arm. "Hey I'm wounded remember?" whined Vash.

"Yeah, sure," said Meryl.

........

It was Thursday night and Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl, and Milly pulled up in front of Brad's house. Brad had a big house and from inside the car, you could hear the bass of the music pounding loudly.

"Are you sure this is not going to be a wild party?" asked Meryl.

"Trust me," said Wolfwood. _Trust me my ass._ They got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Brad opened the door and motioned for them to come inside. The music was extremely loud and they had to yell at each other in order to hear anything.

"Welcome you guys!" shouted Brad. "There's drinks at the bar and there's food on the counter."

"You wanna get something to drink?" asked Wolfwood.

"Yeah," said Vash. They made their way to the bar and to Meryl's shock, they were serving alcohol.

"Vash, they're serving alcohol! We're not supposed to be drinking that stuff!" Meryl exclaimed hysterically.

"I know, but this is a party. You have to expect these sort of things," said Vash. He told the guy behind the counter to get him a Corona. Meryl raised her eyebrows and looked at Vash disapprovingly. "What?"

"Nothing," and Meryl looked away.

"I'm only gonna have one all right? No more than that," Vash said, rubbing her back.

"All right. Just be careful okay?"

"Don't worry. I don't get drunk very easily." To the side of them Wolfwood was coughing.

"(cough, cough) Bull shit (cough, cough)!"

"Shut up!" Vash gritted out. The bar didn't have any non-alcoholic drinks so Meryl asked for the lightest drink.

"We have wine coolers," the bartender said. Meryl tried to remember the wine cooler that she had last year at one of her parents' parties.

"I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri wine cooler please," said Meryl.

"Okay, coming right up," and the bartender disappeared under the counter. He came up with a bottle and handed it to her. "Here you go missy."

"Thank you. You know, how old are you anyways and does Brad's parents let him do this?"

"I'm twenty-two years old and yes, his parents allows Brad to throw these parties. My name's Gary and I am Brad's cousin. So I watch over these shin digs and make sure that no one gets out of hand," explained Gary. Meryl nodded. At least there was some supervision. With that thought, Meryl relaxed a bit and enjoyed herself.

"You having fun?" asked Vash. Meryl noticed his cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"Yeah, and you?" asked Meryl.

"Having a blast. This is the best party I've ever been to," said Vash.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're here with me," said Vash. He finished his beer and threw the bottle away. "So wanna dance?" Meryl glanced at the dance floor and she didn't answer. She didn't really know how to dance to this kind of music.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know how to dance like that," said Meryl.

"Oh c'mon. It's easy. Come with me," and Vash led her to the dance floor before Meryl could protest. He found a clearing and Meryl stood in front of him. "Just dance like the other girls." Meryl saw them swaying their hips and moving their arms to the beat. She figured that you had to move to the beat of the music. Meryl slowly swayed her hips and began to move her arms a bit. "See, you've got it. Now we can dance together."

Vash moved close to Meryl's body and he placed both hands on her hips. He gave her small hints on how to move and Meryl got it easily. It was very free styled and she never realized what a great dancer Vash was and boy was he hot. His warm body was pressed firmly against hers and the smell of his cologne permeated her clothes. After a few more songs, they left the dance floor.

"I've got to make a few phone calls. I'll be right back," and Meryl went outside. Vash went to go look for Wolfwood but he couldn't find him. He decided to go look upstairs. Little did he know, Jessica silently followed him upstairs and quickly dragged Vash into a room.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Vash. He felt for a light switch and flicked it on. "Jessica?"

"Hey sexy," Jessica purred. Vash wanted to puke.

"What the fuck do you want?" Vash asked heatedly. He rarely used the word fuck and didn't like using it in his sentences but this was an exception.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jessica slowly advanced upon Vash and he started to back away. He felt the back of his knees hit the bed. "I want you." She rushed towards Vash and pounced on him. Vash fell backwards on the bed and Jessica started to kiss him.

"Get off!" roared Vash. He tried pushing her off him. She was extremely strong for a girl. He knew that she was athletic and practically did every sport the school offered.

"No," Jessica replied seductively.

........

"Hey Milly, did you see Vash?" asked Wolfwood.

"I did. He was looking for you upstairs," said Milly.

"Did you see him come down?" asked Wolfwood.

"No. Do you want to go looking for him?"

"Yeah." Wolfwood and Milly made their way upstairs. The first four rooms held couples heavily making out. "That's gross. Can't people keep their pants on?" Milly opened the next door, gasped, and quickly shut it. She pressed her back against the door and she had a shocked expression on her face. "What is it? What's wrong?" Wolfwood asked concernedly. Milly moved her mouth but did not emit a sound. "Tell me," Wolfwood said, gently shaking her shoulders.

"Vash," Milly said quietly. Wolfwood gave a sigh of relief.

"Is Vash getting lucky with Meryl?" joked Wolfwood. Milly did not laugh. "Or not." Milly was slightly sniffing.

"Vash is in there with Jessica, kissing," Milly said, her voice wavering. Wolfwood gaped.

"What?" Wolfwood hissed angrily. _That idiot! He's putting his relationship with Meryl on the line for that slut?! I'm going to give him the worse fucking beating of his life!_ Before Wolfwood could barge in there, he felt another's presence.

"What's going on?" _Oh shit…_

........

Meryl's POV

I reentered the house and I was looking for Vash and I couldn't find him. I saw Wolfwood and Milly opening doors to rooms and shutting them. _Maybe they know where Vash is…_ I made my way upstairs and I looked at Milly and Wolfwood. Milly had her back against the door looking shocked. Wolfwood had his mouth opened and his features darkened. I walked towards them.

"What's going on?" I asked. Wolfwood and Milly snapped their heads in my direction. "Have you guys seen Vash?" I asked happily. Milly had a sad expression on her face. _What's going on?_ Wolfwood grabbed my shoulders and started to push me away from the door.

"He's down stairs," said Wolfwood. _Something isn't right here. They're hiding something from me._ I loosened myself from Wolfwood's grip.

"You're not telling me something," I said. I pointed towards the door that Milly was leaning against. "Is Vash in there?" No one answered me. I felt a coldness enter my body. _Please say no…_

"Yes," answered Wolfwood softly. I felt my heart cracking

"What is he doing?" I asked evenly. "C'mon, I don't have all night!" I said a bit angrily. I looked at Milly. "Please move." Milly shook her head.

"I can't do that Meryl," Milly said quietly. I was really starting to get pissed off.

"Now," I said icily. Milly moved reluctantly away. With a shaky hand, I grasped the doorknob. I took a deep breath and yanked it opened.

........

Ooohhhh…cliffy…don't fall over…

If you want to know what's going to happen, you better start reviewing fast or else I'll set Knives on you…muahahahahahaha!!!!


	10. As The World Falls Down

Are you still alive? Haven't fallen off have you? Well, if you keep your balance a bit longer, you may be able to survive and finally know what has happened… On a high note, thanks to those who've reviewed:

Pyro- Well, I hope this satisfies your craving. None of my teachers will be hot this year. They're all female. Plus, we haven't got any hot teachers at my school…only hot guys.

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Whoa, don't die on me, kay? Here's you update and oh…here (rolls out portable oxygen tank). Maybe I shouldn't do cliffys anymore. All my readers are having near death experiences…

jewelofbeauty- You may relax now…take a deep breath…breath in…breath out…there all better.

Demon Eyes- All in good time. Just hold on for a couple more seconds.

Uhhhhhhh- I LOVE YOU TOO!!! Lol.

vashluver1- (sigh) Foolish young love. Who knows what will happen…

Kawaiibabe14- Don't worry. There will be a lot of things happening in this chapter. I have a bad habit of rushing things so maybe Meryl and Vash might make up in the next chapter. Probably will happen since I write a lot for each chapter. Then again, maybe not. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (slaps self) Boy I've got to stop doing that.

........

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of its characters. The only thing of Trigun that I own is the whole season of Trigun on DVD. Sorry peeps. Miroku wanted to do the disclaimer again but Knives scared him off…

........

Chapter 10: As The World Falls Down

Meryl's POV

From that day on, I'll never forget how I felt. There was Vash and Jessica in a passionate kiss. The moment I saw them together I felt my heart shatter and fall into tiny pieces. I almost thought I was going to pass out. My vision of them became blurry with my tears. I wished I could've been blinded right then and there just to not look at the scene before me. _It hurts so much. Vash how could you…_ They quickly broke apart and Jessica smiled at me.

"Hello Meryl. I'm very sorry you had to see Vash this way. He was going to tell you that he was going to break up with you tonight," said Jessica innocently.

"You damn bitch! I didn't say any of that bullshit! Get off of me!" Vash took advantage of Jessica's pause and pushed her off. She fell to the ground with a thump. Vash stood up and walked towards me. I took a step back and Vash stopped. "Meryl, it's not what it seems. Jessica-"

"Stop," I said emotionlessly. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I looked at the man I once loved. _You broke my heart you asshole. I'll never forgive you for that._ Vash shut his mouth. "I never, ever want to see your face again," and I fled from the scene.

........

"I'll see you later baby," and Jessica left the room too. There was a moment of silence before Wolfwood grabbed Vash by the cuff of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't smash you face in," Wolfwood snarled.

"Can't…breathe…" gasped Vash and Wolfwood loosened his grip.

"Speak," Wolfwood snapped. Vash sighed

"Jessica followed me upstairs and dragged me into this room. She got all psycho and lunged at me. I fell on the bed and she started kissing me. I tried pushing her off but I couldn't. Then, well, you know the rest." Vash slid to the ground and started shaking. "She'll never forgive me," Vash cried. "I've lost her." Milly knelt next to Vash and embraced him.

"Oh Mr. Vash, I'm sure Meryl will understand that it was all a misunderstanding," Milly said, trying soothe him. Vash shook his head. _The look on her face, _he thought. _She'll never believe me._

........

Outside on the porch, Meryl was sitting on a bench. The tears never stopped flowing. She'd loved Vash. She had **loved** Vash. It made her cry even harder. Vash betrayed her. _All this time, _she thought. _Was it just a façade Vash?_ What was worse was that tomorrow would be her birthday and she had planned a whole weekend full of excitement for the four of them. Now that was destroyed. _What a great birthday gift,_ she thought bitterly.

"Are you all right?" Meryl narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" and Meryl turned to see Knives at her side. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Knives sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Knives gently asked. Oh he knew all too well what was wrong. Meryl couldn't help but tell Knives what had just happened. "That's terrible."

"I know," Meryl sniffed. Knives placed an arm around her shoulder and Meryl embraced him. "I never thought he would do something like that to me. I would've never done anything like that to him." Knives gently stroked her head.

"That's my brother for you," said Knives. "He could never keep a steady relationship. One girl was never good enough for him." Meryl hugged Knives tightly.

"Thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry you had to though. I know you must be thinking what a sap I was," said Meryl. Knives lifted Meryl's chin up and looked into her eyes.

"You are not a sap. I think you are one of the most wonderful girls in the whole world. Vash truly lost a rare treasure." Meryl blushed. _Knives isn't bad after all. He's so kind._

"I know this is a stupid question but do you want to go and get some ice cream with me?" asked Meryl timidly. Knives smiled at her.

"I would love to," and Knives grasped her hand and led her to his car.

........

"Where's Meryl?" asked Vash. Wolfwood and Milly had been searching downstairs.

"I don't know where she's gone to," said Wolfwood.

"I'm worried Nick," Milly said, wringing her hands in anxiety. Vash looked out the window and squinted. He felt his heart stop. _No, please don't tell me who I think it is. Oh god, please tell me I'm wrong._

"Wolfwood, tell me what you see out there," and Vash pointed to the two figures walking away. Wolfwood glanced towards the window and stared.

"Knives and Meryl, holding hands," said Wolfwood quietly. Vash suddenly felt sick.

"Can we go home Nick?" asked Vash. Wolfwood nodded. He knew Vash was hurting badly.

"Milly, do you mind? I'll take you home," said Wolfwood.

"All right," said Milly.

........

After getting some ice cream, Knives took Meryl home. Meryl's mood had definitely improved. She had an awesome time with Knives.

"I really appreciate what you've done for me," said Meryl as Knives escorted her to her door.

"It's no big deal. I'm just angry that Vash hurt you." Knives rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "A girl as amazing as yourself deserves so much better." Meryl ducked her head down. _Boy, does he know how to flatter a girl._

"Thank you very much," said Meryl. Knives stared deeply into her eyes and hesitantly kissed her on the lips. It was only a mere brush of the lips and Meryl was quite surprised.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," said Knives. Meryl giggled.

"It's all right," Meryl said blushing. She took his hand and squeezed it. Knives wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her. She rested her chin against his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Yes?" Knives grinned.

"Tomorrow's my birthday and I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. My parents are away and I had other plans but since those are ruined, I'd like you to come over tomorrow. I mean, that is if you haven't anything planned for tomorrow," Meryl said in a rush.

"I'll be there," said Knives.

"Really?" said Meryl.

"Really." Meryl gave Knives a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," said Meryl.

"Well, I better let you go. I'll see you tomorrow," and Knives walked back to his car. Meryl unlocked the door and shut it. She leaned against the door and a few stray tears left her eyes. Meryl shook her head. _I must forget about him. I can't let myself fall apart._

Knives got into his car and started up the engine. He sat still for a moment to think. _Jessica's plan worked._ Knives smirked. _All in due time, Meryl will be mine._

With that thought, Knives drove away.

........

On Sunday night, Wolfwood came home from his date with Milly. He sighed. It had been a horrible weekend. He was actually looking forward to school on Monday. Vash had fallen into a state of depression. He hardly came out of his room and hardly ate anything. Wolfwood had to force Vash to eat. As he entered the house, Wolfwood could hear a soft crying sound. _Oh boy Vash…_ Wolfwood went upstairs and yanked opened Vash's door. He flicked on the light switch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Wolfwood. Vash was sitting on the ground with empty bottles of beer scattered around his body. A few inches away from Vash was an evil looking knife. Wolfwood quickly scanned Vash's arms for any cuts and sighed in relief when he didn't find any. Vash picked up a half empty vodka bottle and tipped the liquid into his mouth. Wolfwood yanked the bottle away. "Dammit Vash! You have no frickin' tolerance for this shit!" Wolfwood took a sip. (A/N: What great support…)

"You know what Nick?" Wolfwood was starting to get uncomfortable with Vash calling him Nick all the time. He sat down besides Vash.

"What?"

"I brought that knife with me because I wanted to end my life," said Vash. Wolfwood had to pay close attention to what Vash was saying since he was slurring. Vash started laughing uncontrollably. "But then I thought that if I killed myself, I would never see my sweet angel's face again." Tears started streaming down his face.

"Vash," Wolfwood said quietly. "Jessica's at fault, not you. You've got to stop this nonsense. Moaning over her is not going to get you anywhere. You've got to talk to her tomorrow at least."

"She hates me Nick!" wailed Vash. "My life has no meaning if I can't be with her." Vash ran a hand through his limp blond hair. He reached over for another bottle and took a swift gulp before Wolfwood could take it away.

"Stop it right now," Wolfwood growled. Vash put the bottle down and Wolfwood quickly steadied it before it went all over the place.

"I never got to tell her," Vash said quietly. He rested his head against the bed and closed his eyes.

"Tell her what?" Wolfwood knew the answer. He had known the answer long before Vash or Meryl realized it.

"That I love her," said Vash. He took in a shaky breath. Vash glanced at Wolfwood. "I'm in love with a girl that I can never have." Wolfwood felt his heart break. It was pitiful to see Vash like this. Vash acted exactly like this for a couple of days after Rem's funeral but without the alcohol and knife. Wolfwood felt the air rush out of him as Vash grabbed on to him. "Help me Nick. I don't want to live my life without her."

"I will do everything that I can," said Wolfwood.

........

Meryl entered the school doors feeling quite happy. She had a wonderful time spending her birthday with Knives. He was actually a really nice guy. _And all this time I've been thinking he was a weirdo and a jerk._ On Friday, she and Knives went out to a movie. Afterwards they went on a catamaran ride since the beach was absolutely lovely and he had taken her out to dinner. For her birthday, Knives gave her a crystal figurine of a horse along with a dozen roses. It took Meryl's breath away.

When Meryl got home that night, she let Knives kiss her on the lips. He was an extremely good kisser. _Vash was better though._ Meryl scolded herself for thinking that. She really had to stop thinking about Vash. When she had entered her room that night, three gifts were laid on her bed. They were from Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly. Wolfwood had given Meryl three of her favorite perfumes and Milly had given her a leather bound book about mythological beasts. Meryl had immediately started reading it. She didn't open Vash's gift. It was a thin, rectangular box and she merely put it in her drawer.

Meryl called up Milly and Wolfwood and thanked them both and apologized for that day. They understood and said that there was nothing to apologize for. Still, Meryl felt bad since that bastard had to ruin everything.

She walked into her first period and avoided Vash. Meryl smiled at Wolfwood and Milly and took her seat. Knives got up from his desk and went over to Meryl's. Vash sighed. There was no way in hell he could get Meryl back. _What little hope is left if she's with Knives?_

........

Vash hardly touched his food during lunch since he was just mournfully staring at Meryl. She was sitting with Knives, Legato, Midvalley, and Zazie. Dominique had joined Jessica's table since she disliked Meryl.

"I hope you've decided how you're going to talk to her," said Wolfwood.

"How can I when she's with Knives?" whined Vash.

"You have to at least try," said Milly. "If you don't, you'll never forgive yourself."

"Milly's right Vash…Vash?" asked Wolfwood concernedly. Vash's lips were slightly parted and his pain filled aqua eyes started to fill with tears. "Vash?" Wolfwood and Milly looked in Vash's direction. Knives and Meryl were locked in a deep kiss. Midvalley was patting Knives on the shoulder and started hooting like a frat boy until Knives smacked him in the face without breaking the kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick," and Vash quickly left the cafeteria. Wolfwood and Milly followed Vash. Since the hallways were empty, Milly went into the boy's bathroom with Wolfwood. Milly's heart ached when she heard Vash retching.

"Are you all right Vash?" asked Wolfwood. Vash flushed the toilet and staggered out of the stall. Wolfwood put an arm around Vash to steady him. He helped Vash to the sink and Vash rinsed his mouth out. Vash slid to the floor and leaned his head against the wall. _This is terrible,_ thought Milly. _He's in so much pain._

"I don't want to live anymore," mumbled Vash. "Now that I know Meryl belongs to Knives, there is no hope." The resounding noise of a slap echoed in the bathroom. Vash held his abused cheek.

"Snap out of it Vash! Meryl does not belong to anyone unless she says so and there is always hope. Are you ever going to talk to her?" said Wolfwood.

"I will," said Vash.

"Good. Let's get out of here and find her." Wolfwood turned towards the exit when Milly slapped him across the face. He held his own abused cheek and stared at Milly in shock. "Whyja do that for?" whined Wolfwood.

"Hmmph," and Milly left the bathroom.

........

Vash waited for Meryl to come out of the cafeteria. He was shaking. Vash wasn't feeling very confident and he still felt kind of queasy. _I shouldn't have drunk a lot last night. _Wolfwood and Milly stood off to the side.

"Remember Vash, we're on your side," said Wolfwood. Vash nodded. The bell rang and the halls gradually filled with students. Finally Vash caught sight of Meryl and to his disgust, Knives.

"Meryl!" shouted Vash. Meryl glanced at Vash and scowled. Knives grasped Meryl's hand and quickly walked away. _Damn bastard._ "Meryl!" This time Meryl stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" she asked icily.

"Please you've got to let me explain," Vash pleaded.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. Knives told me what you're all about." Vash glowered at Knives and Knives smirked back.

"Don't believe that bastard! He's filling your head with lies. He-" Vash was cut off when Meryl slapped him across the cheek.

"Just stop right there, you womanizer! Look, I don't want you to bother me anymore. I can't be thinking of you all the time. You hurt me really badly and to think that…that-" Vash heard her take in a shaky breath. He saw tears in her eyes.

"To think that what?" asked Vash quietly. Meryl shook her head.

"It's of no importance anymore. Good-bye Vash," and Meryl walked away. Vash was left alone in the hallway with only Wolfwood and Milly. Milly walked over to Vash.

"I'll try to speak with her Vash," Milly said softly. Vash only nodded. He didn't even register the fact that Milly hadn't called him 'Mr. Vash'. It felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. That knife was starting to look pretty good right now.

........

Poor Vash…I felt like crying when I wrote this chapter…I had to stop myself from tearing up myself. What an asshole I've made of Knives.

Knives (mumbles): You can say that again.

Me: What an asshole I've made of Knives.

Knives: That wasn't very nice.

Me: I'm just playing. I still love you Knivesy-baby

Knives: (major blush)

It'll be so sad to return back to school (FYI: I go back on August 25th). I won't have as much time to write anymore which totally sucks. But that doesn't mean I will stop. So y'all know what to do! Sorry for those who fell off the cliff. I'll call Wolfwood so he can do a ceremony or something…


	11. Don't Walk Away From Me

I love you my gorgeous readers! You guys sparkle and shine! A shout out to:

Some Dude- Knives is very evil but that's how he is. He is one of my favorite characters too but Vash is my favorite of all.

Neai- Wow, thanks! I've never read the manga before but I have the whole Trigun series. You just really boosted my ego!

Dragon of Sesshomaru- I know, I hated doing that to Vash. Vash is too cute to be hurt like that. Poor Vashy-poo…

Kawaiibabe14- Hehehehehehe…good idea. I would just **love** Wolfwood to bless my body. (gets ready to jump off cliff) Oh wait, I can't. I'm the author of this story. Shucks… (makes hand cuffs and whip appear out of the air) Then again…oh Nick, where are you?

vashluver1- I know how you feel. It's very sad. I hope Meryl will come around… or not.

KeNsHiNs GuRl- They might get back together. Who knows? Meryl's so frickin' stubborn. It might be too late by the time she realizes what has happened…dun, dun, dun!!!!!

Pyro- Yeah, it's so sad. I hope you drained all the tears in your house because with this chapter, you might drown. (hands over snorkel mask and scuba oxygen tank) I think you might need this.

* * *

Inuyasha: **WTF?!** How in the hell did I get here?

Me: Coolies! Dude, could you do the Disclaimer for me? Puh-lease?

Inuyasha: I don't have time to waste! I need to get back to the Feudal Era and find those damn shards!

Me: Fine then, I won't help you get back.

Inuyasha: Dammit! I'll do it. Stupid wench.

Disclaimer (by Inuyasha): The author claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters, or Inuyasha or any of its characters (mutters) thank god, **or** the song "Everytime". Now send me back now!

Me: Keep your pants on. I'll do it later.

* * *

Chapter 11: Don't Walk Away From Me

Vash's POV

_Where the hell am I? I look around and I realize I'm in a church. Ribbons and flowers decorated the seats and a pastor stands in front. I look down and I see that I'm wearing a tuxedo. I glance at the other people sitting to my right and I see Wolfwood and Milly sitting together. They looked a tad bit older but still youthful. I notice that a tall white-blond man standing next to the pastor eagerly looking down the aisle. Knives…_

_Suddenly, the organ starts playing and I see the tiny flower girls happily throwing petals on the ground and the bridesmaids being escorted by their partners. Then the song changes to the "Wedding March." I stand up with the rest of everyone and I see a small woman walking down the aisle. Her veil covers her face and I cannot clearly see who it is. Once the woman reached Knives' side, the ceremony began._

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Millions Knives Saverem and Meryl Elizabeth Stryfe…" No, it cannot be. I frantically look around and I see Legato, his parents, and Meryl's parents sitting in the front. My attention is drawn back to the speech. "Do you Millions Knives Saverem take Meryl Elizabeth Stryfe to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?"_

_"I do," said Knives._

_"And do you Meryl Elizabeth Stryfe take Millions Knives Saverem to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?"_

_"I do," said Meryl._

_"Now then, if anyone has any objections as to why these two shouldn't be together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_"I OBJECT!" Everyone turned around to look at me. Meryl's parents looked coldly at me. _

_"Shut up Needle-Noggin! You're ruining the ceremony!" It was Wolfwood. My friend, my brother… "It's okay Pastor, continue." Wolfwood was accepting this? I couldn't believe it._

_"Okay, by the power invested in me and this church, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as I felt my heart break into tiny shards. I nearly blinded myself as Knives kissed Meryl. _

_"You can't be serious Meryl! Why did you marry him? I love you!" I shouted._

_"If you hadn't cheated on me a long time ago, maybe things would've been different. You chose your path, I chose mine," said Meryl. I stared at her forlornly. "Besides, you're happily married aren't you?"_

_"What?" I asked bewildered._

_"You married Jessica," said Meryl, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. I glanced to the left side of me and Jessica was sitting next to me. I looked down at my left ring finger and there was a golden band. No, it couldn't be, I thought desperately. _

_"No," I said weakly._

_"Yes. Vash, the least you can do for me is to let me live my life," said Meryl. "Be happy for me." Meryl began to walk away with Knives and turned around. "Oh and by the way, I'm pregnant." That nearly gave me a heart attack. I stared helplessly as I saw Wolfwood wrap an arm around Knives' shoulder while congratulating him. _

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

I woke up screaming in my bed, drenched in sweat. _Holy shit!_ I looked down at my left ring finger. There was no golden band. It was all a dream.

"What?! What's happening?" It took me a while to figure out whose voice it was. Then I remembered that Wolfwood was sleeping at the foot of my bed. He had been doing that for a few days now because he was afraid I would do something stupid. That dream had really shaken me up. I couldn't take it anymore. That horrible vision…

I stood up and frantically started searching through my drawers. _Where the hell was it…_ Wolfwood turned on the light.

"What are you doing?" he asked coolly. A cold metal brushed my fingers. I grabbed it and yanked it out. I stared for a long time at my silver .45 Long Colt. I cocked the gun and placed it against my head.

"I'm sorry Wolfwood," I muttered. _Good-bye Meryl. I'll always love you no matter what…_ I took in my last breath, squeezed my eyes shut, and pulled the trigger.

Click.

It was empty. What the hell?! My friggin' gun was empty! I started to shake uncontrollably. _If there had been a bullet in the cartridge, I'd be dead right now,_ I thought.

"You didn't expect me to forget about that now did you?" Wolfwood said, raising an eyebrow. I lunged at him and he merely pushed me back. I stumbled against my bed.

"Why?! Show some mercy!" I cried. He was standing up with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. I looked down at my gun and dropped it. Wolfwood sat down besides me.

"You know, suicide isn't the answer. I thought you disapproved of suicide?" said Wolfwood.

"Guess that makes me a hypocrite," I replied.

"What was it about this time?" said Wolfwood gently. I told him all about the horrible nightmare. By the time I finished, I was crying freely.

"I would never be on that asshole's side and don't you think for one second that Meryl will marry Knives. One thing I know for certain is that God did not put Meryl in this world to spend the rest of her life with that idiot. She is what you have always called her," said Wolfwood.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your angel."

* * *

"Meryl, you have a phone call," said Mrs. Stryfe. Meryl picked up the phone in her room.

"I got it Mom," she said. "Hello?"

"Hey Meryl!" said Milly.

"Oh hi Milly!" said Meryl happily. She really missed hanging out with Milly and Wolfwood during lunch. "What's up?"

"Nick and I were wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with us," said Milly. "We haven't been doing that for a long time." Meryl heard a tiny note of sadness in her voice.

"Of course I will. Where are you guys going to be at?" asked Meryl.

"It's at that place right next to the mall. I can't recall what the name was…"

"Wolfgang Puck?" said Meryl.

"Yeah, that's right! Wolfgang Puck," said Milly.

"I'll be there in ten?"

"Okay, see you soon. Bye," said Milly.

"Bye," said Meryl and hung up.

* * *

"I'm going out to lunch Mom," said Meryl.

"Oh all right dear. Tell Vash I said hi," said Mrs. Stryfe. Meryl felt her eyes slightly water.

"O-Okay," said Meryl and quickly left before her Mom suspected anything. When she arrived at Wolfgang, Meryl saw Milly and Wolfwood in a lip lock. _I guess they haven't heard of public indecency before._ Meryl cleared her throat. Milly broke away.

"Hi Meryl," said Milly. Wolfwood stood up and gave Meryl a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," said Meryl and she sat on the opposite side of the booth. "So how are things?"

"Very well," said Milly happily.

"And you Mr. Wolfwood?" He shook his head.

"I have a suicidal time bomb on my hands," Wolfwood said. Meryl didn't give any physical reaction but on the inside, it made her heart wrench. _Jeez, is it that bad?_ It's his fault! He had it coming dammit! _I know, but-_ "Is Knives treating you well?" Meryl snapped out of her thoughts. She detected bitterness in his tone.

"Yes he is. At least he's not a cheating bastard," mumbled Meryl.

"Vash didn't cheat on you. You just caught Vash in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Wolfwood.

"Vash is innocent Meryl. It wasn't his fault," said Milly. Meryl sighed.

"I would love to believe that but I just can't," whispered Meryl. "Please can we change the subject? It hurts just to talk about him."

"May I ask you one more question?" asked Wolfwood.

"Okay."

"What did you mean to say?" asked Wolfwood. "The sentence that you didn't finish, the one that had no importance." Meryl shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn-"

"I loved him Nick. I was deeply in love with him." A tear trailed down her cheek. "I guess it was for the best that I never told him." After lunch, they took a walk in the park. Meryl felt like a third wheel. She would've loved to bring Knives with her but he and Wolfwood would probably beat each other to a pulp.

"So Meryl, who are you going with to the dance?" asked Milly.

"Knives," said Meryl.

"What a bastard," muttered Wolfwood.

"Oh come on. You should give him a chance. He's really a nice person," said Meryl.

"Humph!" Meryl sighed. There would be no use trying to convince Wolfwood to get along with Knives.

"What do you wear to a dance anyways?" asked Meryl.

"It's very casual," said Milly. "Usually the girls wear skirts and a blouse and boys wear either slacks or jeans with a nice shirt."

"Okay. I've never been to a school dance before," said Meryl.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," said Milly.

"No alcohol right?" said Meryl.

"Of course not. This is a **school dance**, not one of Brad's parties," laughed Milly.

* * *

Vash's POV

_I feel so dead,_ I thought. I never knew it would affect me this badly. But hey, what do you expect to feel when the girl who captured your heart tears it apart. I don't blame Meryl. It's not her fault. I wish Jessica had never been born. She totally wrecked my life.

"Hey Vash, you still alive?" and Wolfwood entered my room. I gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Barely," I muttered.

"Well, we saw Meryl today," said Wolfwood. Instantly, my heart filled with eagerness and sadness.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to believe the truth. Plus, she's going to the dance with Knives. I'm sorry Vash." I waved it off. I was pretty numb by now. It didn't hurt as much. "Are you going to the dance?" asked Wolfwood.

"Now what kind of stupid question is that?" I asked. Wolfwood gave me a good knock in the head.

"Owww, that hurt!" I whined. The corner of Wolfwood's mouth lifted slightly. I guess for a second I sounded like my old self. "I don't know. I probably won't be going."

"C'mon Vash. You need to get out. What ever happened to the 'damn I'm sexy' confidence?" teased Wolfwood.

"It died along with my heart," I said. I heard Wolfwood growling.

"Dammit Vash! I'm sick and tired of you moping around all day. Be a man for goodness sakes! You're just going to give up just like that because Knives is currently Meryl's boyfriend. Show some balls! Be confident! Tell her the truth," said Wolfwood.

"I've tried telling her the truth," I said.

"The other truth. The one that you still hold in your heart," said Wolfwood.

* * *

Meryl entered the decorated gymnasium with Knives. The music was extremely loud. Many people were already dancing and there were teachers pulling apart students who were a bit too close.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" asked Knives.

"Sure!" said Meryl. She looked around and saw Jessica grinding with two guys. _Wonder why the slut isn't with Vash, _thought Meryl She looked around and saw Wolfwood and Milly dancing. Meryl smiled softly. They were so happy together. _Just like how you and Vash were._ She shook her head. This had to stop. No matter how hard she tried, Meryl couldn't completely forget about Vash. It wasn't fair.

"Here you go," and Knives gave Meryl a cup of punch. A slow song started playing. It was a soft sound with a tinkling piano in the background. "Let's dance," and Knives guided Meryl to the dance floor. Meryl placed her arms around Knives' neck and gently swayed to the music. As Meryl listened to the song, it reminded her of Vash. It irritated the heck out of her.

_Every time I try to fly I fall,_

_Without my wings, I feel so small._

_I guess I need you baby._

_And every time I see you in my dreams,_

_I see your face, it's haunting me._

_I guess I need you baby._

Finally, the song ended and the next song was more upbeat. Knives and Meryl easily fell into the rhythm. He was a pretty good dancer. _But not as good as Vash._ Meryl wanted to slap herself silly. She always found herself comparing Knives to Vash. Her thoughts were interrupted when Knives placed his hands low on her hips.

"Having fun?" asked Knives sensually. A curl of unease entered her body. _Why does this feel so wrong?_

"Yeah," said Meryl. _Why was she feeling this way? Stupid song ruined the mood…_ All of a sudden, she felt Knives grope her butt. "Excuse me?!" Meryl exclaimed.

"What?" said Knives amusingly. "This is what you like right?" _The stupid fucker! Who does he think he is. _"I know what you're thinking right now."

"And what is that?" asked Meryl, who was quite annoyed and pissed off.

"You want me to take you hard and swift. You want to scream my name and-" Meryl slapped him across the cheek.

"You are disgusting! You are no better than that brother of yours," and Meryl stomped out of the gym.

* * *

Vash stared aimlessly at the happy couples. He glanced over at Wolfwood and Milly having a good time. _I wish that could be Meryl and me, _thought Vash He saw Meryl dancing with Knives and it broke his heart all over again. Vash studied her features. He expected her to be happy dancing with Knives but her expression was one of confusion. _What's wrong Meryl?_ The damn song was making him tear. He wanted to tell the song to shut up. To his relief, the music had changed into a hip-hop beat.

He continued to watch Meryl and he saw her expressions go from confusion to annoyance to just plain angry. Vash felt his heart leap when Meryl slapped Knives across the cheek and start for the exit.

"Hey Vash." Vash looked up and saw Wolfwood. "This might be your ticket to the future. Don't let it slip away." With that being said, Vash followed Meryl out into the darkness.

* * *

"Frickin' asshole! Who the hell does he think he is? That's it! I'm through with men. They're all disgusting jerks who only want one thing!" Meryl muttered to herself.

"Hey Meryl!" She froze. _I don't need this right now._ Meryl swung around and stared at Vash.

"What now?" sighed Meryl.

"I want to talk to you," said Vash firmly. Meryl let out an irritated breath. She knew that Vash would never stop until she submitted. Silently, Meryl walked towards the bleachers. The lights were on so it wouldn't be pitch black. She sat down and crossed her arms.

"You have five minutes," snapped Meryl.

"I was looking for Wolfwood on that night. I decided that he could've been upstairs so I tried to look there. Jessica snuck behind me and dragged me into a room. She pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me. I tried pushing her off but she had me in a position to her advantage. Then that's when you came in." Meryl was silent for a few moments.

"I don't believe you," she said. Vash gaped at her.

"I'm telling you the god honest truth!" exclaimed Vash. Meryl stood up and began to walk away. "Wait! I'm begging you for all I'm worth," cried Vash. She swiftly turned around.

"All right Vash. Give me one good reason why I should believe you," said Meryl. Vash stared deeply into her eyes. Even in her angry mood, it still managed to give Meryl shivers.

"Because-"

"Because what?!"

"I love you."

* * *

Uh-oh…another cliffy…your lives are at stake once again…O.O'----------this is you right now…

Inuyasha: Dammit girl! Are you gonna send me back or what?

Me: Fine. Just give me a sec.

Inuyasha: Finally! Ungrateful wench. Didn't even say thank you…

Me (irritated with Inu's attitude): Thank you oh mighty Inuyasha…(mutters) for nothing.

Inuyasha: I heard that dammit!

I know there are like a bijillion parts missing in the wedding ceremony but I couldn't remember it all. Anyways, you get the point right? If not, (devil horns pop out) TOO BAD!!!! Oh, erm, I mean (horns disappear and an angel's halo appears) I'm terribly sorry that it wasn't comprehensible enough. Be a good boy or girl and click on that beautiful button!


	12. Take My Breath Away

Thank ye very much for the reviews. Wolfwood would also like to thank those who didn't die the last time around. Many of my readers fell…but their ghosts came back to review!:

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Here's your long awaited update! (although in reality, it's been about a day)

helgastwin88- Thanks for reading my story. I really hope you enjoy it!

Psychobunnygrl113 a.k.a uhhhhhhh- Wow, I'm extremely flattered! That is a big encouragement for me. I'm taking AP English this year and I'm slightly nervous about how well I'll do. Your encouragement is really helpful. Thanks very much!

balletanimerose- I'm terribly sorry. Here's your update!

Kawaiibabe14- Yeah, there wouldn't be any point of this fic being a VM if Meryl doesn't take Vash back. That's one of my favorite parts when Vash is **about** to jump off the cliff. He's so hot when the wind was blowing and he wasn't wearing that coat. He was so...so…uh…hot!

Demon Eyes- AHHH!!!! ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!!! Don't fall just yet. You still have this chapter to read...poor Vashy…when he's sad, I'm sad, sometimes…

Rose the Dark Warrior- Thanks. I'm really glad the characters worked out pretty well for a Trigun High school fic: Vash is still so darn cute, Meryl's a bit more mellow but she has her snappy moments, Wolfwood is still so cool, Milly's just…erm…Milly, and Knives is still an asshole. Oh and go ahead. You may use Legato for target practice. Make sure he doesn't use his psychotic mind tricks on ya! If he does, just send him to me. I'll set him straight.

Dragon of Sesshomaru- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (slaps face) I'm okay…

vashluver1- I think so too. Meryl can't turn down Vash.

* * *

Very fluffy chapter. Doesn't enter the NC-17 phase so I'm safe! Whoo-hoo! (hides away embarrassed face). Don't mind me. Just continue reading.

Disclaimer (by Legato): The author says that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters". You humans are lucky today because I won't be killing anyone for now because the author has let me go.

Me: Mmm-hmm. That's right. You're free to go. Rose!

Legato: (?.?)

Rose (cocks rifle): Hehehehehehehe….

Legato: You incessant human. You think you can beat me with that silly rifle. (tries to do his mind trick thingy but doesn't work.)

Me (holds a jar containing Legato's powers): Sorry Legato! You hafta play fair!

Legato: O.O' **WTF?!?!?** Oh shit… (starts running away followed by the sound of rifle shots) You're cruel! First it was Knives, now you! What did I ever do to deserve such abuse?!

Me (dusts hands off): All in a days work. Voila Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12: Take My Breath Away

"What?" Meryl said in a barely audible voice. The air was thick with tension. A light drizzle of rain fell from the sky. Vash slowly made his way up to her until he was a foot away from her.

"I love you Meryl," said Vash.

Meryl stared at Vash with wide-opened eyes. Her lips moved but no words came out. _He loves me…_ She tried desperately to find some sort of deception in his eyes but all she found was truth and honesty.

"Why?" Meryl choked out. Mixed emotions swirled inside her heart. Confusion, shock, elatedness, love, surprise, love… _I've been so horrible to him. How can he love me?_

"Because you are the only person that can make me feel this way. Every morning when I wake up, I ask myself what is there to live for and the answer is you Meryl. You are the air that I breathe, the heart that beats within me, the life that I live for." Vash timidly cupped her face. "I live for your love." Meryl, by now, had tears streaming down her cheeks. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. The feelings that she had been trying to hold back all these weeks came flowing out like a dammed up river.

"I'm so sorry Vash! I'm so sorry. How could I have not believed you? You were always telling the truth. I was so stubborn. I should've listened to you before. How can I ever make it up to you?" Meryl cried. Vash lifted her face from his chest. He smiled softly.

"Tell me that you love me," he whispered. Meryl smiled.

"I love you Vash Saverem. I love you," and Meryl pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Vash whimpered. How long had he been craving for this moment? He pulled her body closer to his and kissed her long and hard. Meryl kept murmuring her love for him against their lips. Vash nearly fainted from happiness.

Then he noticed that Meryl was shivering. His hands ran up her bare, wet arms… _Oh crap, it's raining._ They had been so caught up with each other that they hadn't noticed it had began pouring hard and they were both soaked to the core. Vash had to pry Meryl's lips away from his.

"Meryl," he mumbled. It was hard to talk when someone's tongue was invading his mouth.

"Mmmm what?" She was running her hands up his back. Vash had to keep his mind on track.

"It's raining and you're shivering. I don't want you getting sick," said Vash.

"Oh, and all this time I thought it was your doing," Meryl said. Meryl snapped her head back. "Dammit it is raining!" She gasped. "Oh no! I'm wearing white!" Vash was staring intently at her chest. Meryl quickly crossed her arms and tried to scowl but that plan failed when she noticed that Vash hadn't worn anything under his white collared shirt. She could see the strong lines of his chest and muscles. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. Vash raised an eyebrow and Meryl immediately blushed.

"Wanna get out of here?" suggested Vash. Meryl jumped onto his back and Vash placed his arms under her legs.

"Take me home with you," she growled into his ear. Vash gulped and a curl of lust uncoiled in his stomach. _You know what she wants to do. Make an excuse!_

"Ummm…uhhhh." It was incredibly hard to concentrate since Meryl was currently lipping his ear and gently tugging on his silver earring. "I-I don't have my keys!" _Nice excuse idiot…_

"Well then, we have a problem. But that can be easily fixed. I'll take you home with me," and Meryl began to suckle on his neck. Vash let out his breath.

"All r-right," stuttered Vash.

* * *

"Milly, have you seen Vash around?" asked Wolfwood. It had been a while since he saw Vash leave the gym.

"No I haven't Nick," Milly said worriedly. Wolfwood took out his cell and dialed Vash's number. _Please God, let him still be alive._

"Hello?" came a breathless reply.

"Vash, where are you? Where's Meryl? Are you- What was that?" asked Wolfwood. If he hadn't been mistaken, he thought he heard the sound of a zipper.

"Meryl, behave for a minute. Quit putting you hands down my-" Vash let out a loud groan and Wolfwood cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear. More rustling was heard in the background.

"DAMMIT VASH!!! Tell that horny woman of yours to leave you alone for a few moments. Is everything back to normal?" Wolfwood asked irritatingly.

"Yeah…oh GOD!!!! Listen, I don't think I'll be coming home tonight," gasped Vash. Wolfwood heard Meryl talking in the background.

"Vash, hang up already. Let me do it," Meryl said.

"I'm not through-" Wolfwood was disconnected. "Yet."

"Is everything all right with Vash?" asked Milly. Wolfwood gave a harsh laugh.

"More than all right by the sound of it," said Wolfwood. "I hope he has some sort of protection," he muttered.

* * *

Vash was having an increasingly difficult time driving back to Meryl's house. Not only was Meryl out of her seat, she was sitting on him. The only thing Vash was grateful for was that, number one, she was small, and number two, there weren't any cops out tonight. Meryl was voraciously kissing Vash on the neck and every now and then on the lips. _Please let me survive tonight,_ prayed Vash.

"Touch me," Meryl said seductively.

"I can't. I'm driving," Vash said through gritted teeth. Since he was driving, he couldn't swat her hands away from certain places on his body. He felt his eyes roll in his sockets and nearly passed out from the pleasure when someone honked their horn outside. Vash opened his eyes and saw an angry man shaking his fist at them.

"Watch where you're going you asshole!" shouted the guy. Meryl glanced at the guy and gave him the finger. Vash gasped and quickly sped away from the guy.

"Meryl?!" said Vash, who was in shock.

"What? The guy was being a rude jerk," said Meryl and continued her administrations. After three near death experiences and five shouts of 'you asshole!', Vash made it to the house. He walked Meryl to the door.

"I love you! Good night," and Vash tried to leave when Meryl quickly jumped on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Meryl purred.

"Home," squeaked Vash.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," said Meryl. "Please? I promise I'll be good." Vash sighed. How could he turn her down?

"I'll stay," said Vash. Meryl kissed his neck and slid off his body. Vash went to his car and got out his bag, which held some extra clothing.

"C'mon, let's go inside."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Stryfe were quietly reading the living room when the door opened and revealed a soaked Meryl and Vash.

"Hello Vash!" said Mrs. Stryfe.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Stryfe," said Vash in a deep voice. Meryl giggled and began dragging him upstairs. "It was nice talking to you! I wish we could talk some more!" That was the last they heard of Vash when Meryl pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"Oooookay. I'm not saying anything," said Mr. Stryfe.

"What do you mean you're not going to say anything! Our daughter has just dragged a guy upstairs into her room. Aren't you afraid of what they'll do?" said Mrs. Stryfe hysterically.

"I trust that our daughter will make the right decision," said Mr. Stryfe. _I hope that she does._

* * *

Meryl and Vash stared at each other in the bright moonlight. They were both still slightly shivering from the cold but they were entranced by each other. Meryl never knew how handsome Vash looked with his hair wet and down. The sight of him made her feel like she was in the presence of some unnatural beauty of a god.

"We better change into something dry," said Meryl. Vash nodded. He grabbed his things and went into the bathroom. Meryl was tempted to watch him change since he hadn't closed the door, but there was still a small part of her that was still shy. It was funny that she could still be shy around him and yet perform intimate acts with him. She threw her damp clothes onto a chair and pulled on a long white shirt that just covered her bottom. Meryl stared out into the darkness and watched the sheets of rainfall. The thunder boomed loudly and Meryl softly yelped. She hated thunder. It was a stupid thing to be afraid of. The thunder resounded loudly again unexpectedly and she jumped.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and Meryl felt slightly at ease. She turned around. Vash was wearing a long sleeve shirt and drawstring pants. He looked down at her with concern.

"Are you all right?" asked Vash.

"I'm just fine. There's nothing to worry about," Meryl said, hoping that Vash didn't figure out that the thunder was bothering her. Another loud crack of thunder erupted and Meryl squealed. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. Vash picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. She pulled the covers back and her and Vash slid inside. Meryl snuggled into his warm body and draped an arm across his chest. Vash wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He felt very much at peace.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Vash. I'm so sorry I caused you a lot of pain," Meryl whispered. She leaned on his chest and her face hovered above his.

"It's all right Meryl. I don't care about the past. I'm just glad I have you again," said Vash. Meryl gently pressed her lips against his and stroked his cheek. Once again, she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you Vash," Meryl said softly and her breathing evened out.

"I love you too," said Vash. He absently stroked her back. Vash couldn't believe he was in this position at this very moment. For the past couple of weeks, he thought his life was over. Now, he felt he had been reborn. A few stray tears silently slid down his cheeks. Meryl loved him and he loved her too. Just the thought of it made his heart beat faster. He glanced down at his sleeping angel. His arms tightened slightly. He would never lose her again. Exhaustion swept over him and he too fell asleep.

* * *

Mrs. Stryfe paced back and forth across the room. She was nervous as hell as to what her daughter could be doing at this very moment. Mrs. Stryfe strained her ears for any sounds upstairs but she couldn't hear anything.

"Jacqueline, why don't you give it a rest? I told you Meryl wouldn't do anything," said Mr. Stryfe. "Look at me. I'm nice and calm."

"Yeah right. Why are you reading your newspaper upside down then huh?" Mrs. Stryfe shot back. Mr. Stryfe looked at his newspaper and quickly held it right side up. He grinned.

"Okay, maybe I'm just a little worried," said Mr. Stryfe. Ten more minutes passed and Mrs. Stryfe spoke.

"That's it. I'm going up there to see what's going on!" and Mrs. Stryfe made her way upstairs. Mr. Stryfe hurriedly followed after her.

"Dear, I don't think that's a good idea," said Mr. Stryfe. They both reached Meryl's door. Mrs. Stryfe pressed her ear against the door.

"I hear something!" said Mrs. Stryfe. "I'm opening the door." She quietly opened the door and the light from the hall filtered into the room. Mr. Stryfe chuckled.

"And you got yourself all worked up for this?" said Mr. Stryfe. Laid before her eyes were Meryl and Vash sleeping soundly together. Obviously they were both clothed and Meryl was snuggled against Vash. Vash had his arms wrapped around her protectively and the 'sound' that Mrs. Stryfe had heard was Vash's light snoring.

"Oh shut up," she said in a fluster. She smiled wistfully at the sleeping couple. "They look so peaceful and happy together. Remember that's how we were when we were their age?"

"Yeah I do," chuckled Mr. Stryfe. "C'mon, let's leave them alone," and he closed the door.

* * *

Meryl woke up to find herself wrapped up in Vash's embrace. She looked at his face and smiled. _He looks so innocent and childish._ Meryl brushed away a few strands of hair that covered his face. To her dismay, she saw the faint marks of dark circles under his eyes. _I'm here now Vash._ She pressed her lips against his and gently pried herself from his arms without waking him up. Meryl brushed her teeth and washed her face. She meant to take a shower afterwards but she crawled back in bed with Vash. He grunted slightly and opened one bleary eye.

"Good morning Vash," said Meryl. He grinned lazily.

"Morning," he slurred. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Good night," and Vash pretended to go back to sleep. Meryl laughed and lightly smacked him.

"Get up lazy bones," she giggled. Vash chuckled and went to kiss her but Meryl moved her head away. "Brush your teeth first and then I'll kiss you," Meryl teased. Vash pouted and was quickly replaced with a seductive smile. "What was that for?" Silently, Vash moved down her body and kissed her neck. He ran one hand under her shirt.

"What's this? No pants?" he mumbled in her ear. His hand continued its upward journey. Meryl trembled slightly. Sooner or later, he would come into contact with-

"And no bra either," he whispered. Meryl shivered. To feel his bare hand against her made her reel with desire. She arched into his touch. Biting back her moans, she felt Vash push up her shirt to reveal her body to his hungry gaze. He placed tiny kisses on her stomach. "You're so beautiful." Vash ran his lips over her breasts. Meryl's breath hitched. He gently suckled on her breast while massaging the other. Meryl silently cried out. Vash continued to do the same thing to her other breast. When he finished with his administrations, he hovered over her face and grinned. Meryl's face was totally flushed and her breathing was uneven.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said breathlessly. She got up from her bed and took her clothes.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" said Vash. He leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

"You get to use the shower next door," and Meryl shut the door in his face.

"That's so cold," he whined.

* * *

Meryl dried her hair with a towel and came out of the bathroom. She slightly shivered from what Vash did. Meryl was quite embarrassed but in the back of her mind, she had truly loved it. She could hear the other shower running confirming her assumption that Vash hadn't finished. _Jeez, how long does it take for a guy to take a shower? Hell, I finished before him!_ Just when she finished brushing her hair, Meryl heard her door open.

"Finally! What took you so-so-" Vash grinned sensually. Leaning against her bedpost was Vash. In a towel. Only. _HOLY SHIT!!! HE'S SO FRICKIN' HOT!!!!!!! _screamed Meryl's mind. An instant blush graced her cheeks. Vash glided towards Meryl.

"Is something wrong?" asked Vash. _The idiot! What if my parents saw him?_ thought Meryl.

"Do you have any idea what kind of risk you're taking, walking around with only a towel haphazardly hanging around your waist?" Meryl growled.

"If it's such a risk," said Vash, "I guess it'll have to go." He teasingly started to unwrap the towel around his waist. Meryl blushed and quickly turned around. The towel hit the floor with a soft rustle. She squeezed her eyes shut and she heard more rustling. "You can turn around now."

"You better not be naked," and Meryl turned around. Okay, now he was only half naked wearing only a pair of long pants. Meryl gave a silent sigh of relief. He laid on her bed with his feet still on the floor. Vash couldn't help but languish under her lusty gaze. Meryl realized this and snarled.

"Pervert," she mumbled.

"I'm not the one who's staring," said Vash. Meryl smacked him on the chest. "You wound me. How about some-"

"No," said Meryl. "Perhaps in the future we can do some 'sexual healing' or whatever you call it." Vash got all starry-eyed.

"Really?" said Vash. Meryl smacked herself in the head.

"Is that all you can think about?" Meryl asked.

"When you get seductive, yeah," said Vash. Meryl jumped up and rummaged through her drawers. Vash sat up and watched her pull things out and fling them behind her. All of a sudden, a thin, small piece of material was flung into his face.

"Ah-hah, here it is," and Meryl pulled out her unwrapped gift from Vash. She turned around and paled. Vash was closely examining a very embarrassing piece of lingerie.

"A thong eh? I didn't know you wear these kinds of things," Vash said while twirling it around his fingers.

"Give that back you broom head!" Meryl exclaimed. She had to wrestle Vash to get her thong back. Vash was laughing hard while Meryl just grew redder by the second. Finally she grabbed it and threw it in a closet. "Shut up! I don't even wear those things! If you must know, my mother bought them for me. I don't fancy the idea of something going up my butt anyways," Meryl huffed. She sat on her bed and crossed her legs. "I never opened your gift."

"Open it, open it, open it!!!" Vash said excitedly. Sometimes Meryl questioned herself if Vash was really seventeen or seven. Meryl pulled the ribbon loose and ripped off the paper. She opened the box and gasped. It was the most gorgeous thing ever. Inside the rectangular box was a diamond cut necklace with an angel like pendant (A/N: Think of it like the Evenstar from LOTR).

"Oh Vash, it's beautiful!" said Meryl. She lifted the necklace in her hand. Her eyes widened. "Oh my, it's platinum." Vash smiled.

"I had to get it custom made. I kept wondering what to get you for your birthday. So I came up with this." He gently fingered the chain.

"You didn't have to spend so much on me," said Meryl.

"I didn't really care how much I spent. All I could think of was making you happy," said Vash. "So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," and Meryl lunged at Vash. The force of her weight pushed him back down on the bed. She kissed him passionately and Vash reciprocated the force. "I would've also taken you up on your offer of you lying naked on my bed," she said. Vash sat up.

"That can be arranged," and Vash slowly started to unzip his pants.

"Stop it! I was just teasing," said a flustered Meryl.

"Sure," said Vash nonchalantly.

"Care to do the honors?" and Meryl held out her necklace.

"I'd be glad to." Vash put the necklace around Meryl's neck and snapped the clasp on. Meryl went to her vanity mirror and gazed at her reflection.

"It's so lovely Vash," gushed Meryl. Vash came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Anything for my lovely angel," murmured Vash and he kissed her cheek. They silently gazed at their reflection in the mirror. Vash sighed contentedly. They fit so perfectly together.

"Let's call up Wolfwood and Milly and celebrate," said Meryl.

"All right. But first I want my own private celebration," and he picked up a squealing and giggling Meryl and laid her on the bed.

* * *

Awww…ain't that cute…BUT IT'S WRONG!!!! Nah, it's not wrong. I just felt like typing that. If that sounded familiar, it's from Two Stupid Dogs. The big, fat guy always says that. NEways, I wonder how Legato is doing…

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…

Legato (gasping): Evil…human…

Rose: I got you now Legato!

Legato (; . ;): WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! What did I ever do to deserve this?

Kuroneko: Nyao

Legato: (? . ?)

Well now, I think I deserve a cup o' noodles. Yum, yum!!! You know what to do (cough, cough) Review! (cough, cough)


	13. Unexpected News

Hey y'all! Thanks for reviewing. Special thanks to:

kawaiirock86- Wow, that is a really nice compliment. Usually my teachers say that I write too much, but this is nice. I like to write things in detailed.

Psychobunnygrl113- Sorry I don't have any stories. This is actually my second story. I used to go under another name and I had another story in progress but it got deleted. So once I'm finished with this one, I'll start another one as soon as I can, kay? And no problem about the spelling errors. LOVE YA!!!

Kawaiibabe14- Vash **is **extremely hot! Makes me wish even harder that he were for real…and my boyfriend. I wish they could make a Trigun movie; that'd be so awesome. Twenty-six episodes aren't enough! (; . ;)

crossfire- Thank you very much! My dad would probably go ballistic and have a brain aneurism.

Demon Eyes- Well since Vash and Meryl know they love each other and it was just a misunderstanding, I don't think anything can go wrong with them. With Knives and Jessica, can you say the word fight? Action sequence coming up real soon. It's not in this chapter, but it will probably be in the next.

Dragon of Sesshomaru- Ooohh…hope you didn't get any cavities.

vashluver1- I don't think they'll do anything regrettable. They'll probably take **precautions**. I loved writing this chapter. So much amour…

Pyro- Oopsy! Hehehehe…my mistake. When I do the spell check thingy, it's always correcting it to all right. I'm not gonna bother correcting it. I'm feeling too lazy. Just trying to soak up whatever vacation time I have left. But thanks; for the past couple of days, it only took me one day to do one chapter because I had so much free time and I stay up extremely late too so more time for moi!

KeNsHiNs GuRl- I know, isn't it great! Now I don't feel depressed anymore writing the chapters because my favorite couple is back together!

* * *

Me: Alrighty then! Who would like to do the disclaimer this time?

Kuroneko: Nyao!

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Me: Okay, I guess you could…

Kuroneko: Nyao, nyao, nyao, nyao, "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters." Nyao, nyao.

Everyone: (?.?)

Me (mumbles): Yeah, like anyone could've understood that.

Kuroneko: Stupid bitch!

Me: o.O What did you say?!

Kuroneko (clears throat): Nyao, nyao, nyao…

* * *

Chapter 13: Unexpected News

"Isn't this wonderful Nick? Everyone is so happy now!" said Milly cheerfully. Once again, Wolfwood was in the driver's seat and Milly sat next to him.

"Yes it is honey," sighed Wolfwood. Now he could sleep on his own bed instead of on the hard floor. Plus he wouldn't have to worry about Vash. There was only one problem left… "Dammit you guys! Can't you wait until you get a room?" Wolfwood growled angrily. In the rearview mirror, Meryl looked at Wolfwood innocently.

"What? We're not bothering you are we?" and Meryl pulled Vash on top of her again.

"It's embarrassing to be driving out like this. Everyone can see you out in broad daylight," said Wolfwood. Vash sat up straight, his lipstick smeared lips parted.

"Really?" and Vash turned to look outside the window. A five-year old was staring back out at Vash and pointing.

"Mommy, mommy! Look at the weirdo man wearing lipstick! Daddy says that boys who wear girl's stuff are gay! Is he gay Mommy?" Vash turned beat red and buried his face in Meryl's shoulder.

"Make it stop," he whined.

"Now, now dear. That isn't a very nice thing to say. You just have to respect other peoples' personal preferences." Wolfwood burst into a fit of raw laughter. Milly snorted and giggled. Meryl was the loudest. She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! That was so funny!" laughed Meryl. "That little girl thought you were…were…GAY!!!!" Wolfwood and Milly had by then stopped laughing and were now eying Meryl concernedly.

"See, this is what I have to put up with," said Vash, whose ego was quite bruised. Meryl got her laughter under control and snuggled up to Vash.

"I'm sorry baby. I couldn't help it. How can I ever make it up to you?" said Meryl.

"Well," said Vash mischievously, "you can do a striptease for me." Wolfwood started coughing harshly.

"Oh my, are you alright?" asked Milly.

"(cough, cough) Pervert! (cough, cough)." Vash narrowed his eyes.

"I heard that Wolfie!" said Vash and he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Meryl sighed exasperatedly. _He'll never learn._

"I-uh-mean-uh…" stammered Vash.

"You just wait until we get to the park you dumb jerk. You better hope and pray that you don't go down," snarled Wolfwood. They reached the park and Meryl and Milly hopped out. The girls grabbed the food and blanket while Vash was trembling on the other side of the car staring at the death glare Wolfwood was giving him.

"You have ten seconds," growled Wolfwood. Vash gave a yelp and sprinted off. Meryl and Milly placidly found a spot to lay the blanket and sat upon it.

"Ten…nine…eight, two, one! I'm coming you crazy idiot," and Wolfwood ran after Vash.

"You lousy cheating priest!" shouted Vash.

"What was that Needle-Noggin?" yelled Wolfwood. The girls giggled.

"Those two," said Meryl, "I sometimes wonder if they're actually seventeen."

"I know what you mean," giggled Milly. "Have you ever seen Nick whining? It's absolutely funny! He would never admit it though." Just then, a girlish scream pierced through the air. Meryl shook her had. They were lucky that there weren't many people around. Those that were around were staring at the two wrestling men.

"Don't mind them. They're just fooling around," Meryl said, embarrassed as hell. The people laughed nervously and went back to their own business. _Eerugh,_ thought Meryl.

"Should we do something?" asked Milly. Meryl waved her hand

"Nah, let them beat each other up," said Meryl. They watched Wolfwood, who was obviously winning, put Vash into another painful leg lock. The girls plugged their ears as Vash let out a scream.

"C'mon you big baby! Scream for you mother!" Wolfwood said harshly.

"MOMMY!!!" cried Vash and started pounding his fists like a baby. Just then the same five-year old girl that saw Vash wearing lipstick stopped. She started shaking her Mom's hand.

"Look Mommy! There's the gay man that I saw. I toldja! I toldja!" squealed the girl. Wolfwood and Vash paused from what they were doing.

"Clara, that's enough. How many times-" The mother looked at Wolfwood, who was on top of Vash, picked up her daughter and started walking away quickly. Clara turned around in her mother's embrace and waved her hand back at Vash.

"Bye Mr. Gay Man!" Clara said. Vash felt like crying.

"I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend," whimpered Vash. "Stupid girl." Vash half yelped and half screamed when Wolfwood bent Vash's leg.

"Never…ever…say…that…about…an…innocent…child…ever!" Wolfwood said, making each word clear with a tug of Vash's leg. Vash was by then bawling his brains out.

"Hey, let's eat already," Meryl called.

"Yeah, let's eat already. Enough Vash bashing for today," whined Vash. Meryl thought they were ignoring her.

"I brought **DONUTS **and **BEER!!!**" shouted Meryl.

"Beer?" squealed Milly happily.

"I'm bribing them," Meryl said through gritted teeth. Sometimes Milly could be such an airhead. _I wonder if Milly is a natural brunette, _thought Meryl. Throughout the whole park, two excited shouts could be heard.

"DONUTS?!" exclaimed Vash.

"BEER?!" exclaimed Wolfwood. They started racing each other towards the girls. Vash started pushing Wolfwood around since he was slightly in front. "What the hell?" snapped Wolfwood. They weren't watching where they were going and they tripped over Milly's outstretched leg. The two bumbling idiots flew head first into the ground.

"Oops! Sorry," said Milly nervously. Vash and Wolfwood slowly got up groaning.

"Truce?" asked Vash tiredly and held out his hand.

"Truce," said an equally tired Wolfwood and they shook hands. They dragged their feet towards the blanket and collapsed.

"Donuts…"

"Beer…"

"Sorry boys! I was just kidding. I needed to say something to get you guys over here," said Meryl.

"So cruel," Wolfwood and Vash muttered.

* * *

Just as Meryl was about to enter her fourth period class, someone shouted her name.

"Meryl!" Meryl turned her head towards the voice. It was Lina.

"Yes?" asked Meryl. She was still pretty precautious about Lina. It was hard to trust someone who used to be friends with her mortal enemy.

"There's something I need to tell you," said Lina. She seemed very serious.

"What is it?" Meryl asked curiously.

"I overheard Jessica talking about you and Vash. She said that she tricked you into believing that Vash was hers-"

"It's alright Lina. I know that," said Meryl.

"You do? You know that Jessica had planned this with Knives and-"

"Knives? He was in this too?" Meryl asked. _How dare he! How dare he that bastard!_

"Yeah. Jessica thought that if she got Vash, Knives would be free to claim you as his girlfriend. You know he's been mad about you ever since you came here," said Lina. Meryl was shocked. Okay, she knew that Knives had liked her a lot but for _that_ long? _I'm gonna slaughter that bitch…_ "Meryl? Meryl?" Lina waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay?" Meryl shook her head.

"I'm fine Lina. I really am." Just as she was about to walk into the classroom, she stopped. "Thank you Lina, for being honest. Why-"

"Why did I help you?" asked Lina. "Well it's quite simple really. No one deserves the kind of abuse that you've taken. We shouldn't have taken our jealously out on you. It was wrong and I'm terribly sorry." Lina glanced up at Meryl's face and gave a small smile. "Plus who can stand in the way of love?"

"Thank you," Meryl whispered. Lina smiled again and went to class. _Now I'm really, really pissed off at you now Jessica,_ thought Meryl.

* * *

"What's wrong Meryl? Are you okay?" asked Milly while they were getting their lunch. All Meryl could think about was how to murder Jessica. _She really sent me to hell and back._

"Yeah short stuff. You on your monthly or something?" said Wolfwood.

"What did you say, **Wolfie**?" snarled Meryl. Wolfwood slightly backed away.

"My bad," he muttered.

"Hey! How come you don't put her in a leg lock and yet I get the abuse for calling you Wol-" Wolfwood growled. "I mean that name which you condemn," Vash finished cheekily. Wolfwood slung both arms around Milly and Meryl.

"Well Vash, tell me, what's the difference between these two lovely babes and _you_?" said Wolfwood. Boy was Milly and Meryl sucking up to Wolfwood. They wrapped their arms around Wolfwood's waist and looked back at Vash innocently.

"They're girls and I'm not?" said Vash dryly.

"Precisely," beamed Wolfwood. Meryl let go of Wolfwood and hugged Vash.

"Don't worry Vash. Even if you scream like a girl and act like a sissy, I still love you," said Meryl.

"Why do I put up with the abuse?" moaned Vash. Meryl trailed her fingers up and down his chest.

"Because you love me," Meryl murmured. Vash stole a kiss from her and smiled.

"That about sums it up," said Vash. Once they received their lunch, they sat down at a table and began to eat…until they were so _kindly_ interrupted by…

"Hey bitch, I hear you've been whoring around with the Saverems. So tell me something, who's better? Vash or Knives?" Jessica smirked. "I'm sure Vash was better since he is experienced with this sort of thing." Meryl kept her stone face, but inside, her heart clenched. _Vash has had sex before?_ She glanced over at Vash who was steaming mad.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you know about my sex life?" growled Vash.

"Oh don't be modest Vash! Everyone knows how big of a ladies' man you were until she came along." Jessica looked at Meryl. "Just between us girls Meryl, who likes to be on top? You or-" She never finished her sentence since Meryl slapped her hard across her cheek.

"You can just turn your slut bag ass away and keep the fuck away from me and my friends," snarled Meryl. Jessica glowered at Meryl.

"You fucking bitch. You don't know whom you're messing with. Three o' clock today, on the field, just you and me. Don't even try to leave this school and if you do, there will be consequences to pay. I have friends who will be watching." With that said, Jessica stalked away. Meryl sighed.

"Are you going to do it?" Milly asked worriedly.

"I don't know," said Meryl. " I don't want to but if worse comes to worse, I'll have to defend myself." She glanced at Vash. _Is it really true Vash?_

* * *

Sixth period ended and Meryl and Vash quickly exited out of the classroom. As they walked by, Jessica's friends eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?" asked Vash.

"I'll have to walk across the field to get to my car anyway," said Meryl. Vash had a firm grip around Meryl and they walked out of the school. They knew that a crowd of people was following them to the field. Most of the school knew that Jessica and Meryl were feuding. Whispers followed them closely. Meryl could already see Jessica and her friends waiting for her. She squinted and gasped to find Knives, Legato, and Midvalley there. Meryl had a feeling of apprehension. She felt Vash squeeze her hand.

"It'll be all right," he said reassuringly. Meryl nodded. They tried to ignore the group but they were blocked from walking any further.

"So bitch, you arrived. Didn't think you'd have the guts to do so," said Jessica.

* * *

What'll happen? Who will win? Will there even be a fight? Although Meryl is a black belt in karate, Jessica is quite strong and she's extremely athletic. If you wanna know what will happen, please review!

Hmmm…..I wonder what happened to Legato….

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…

Author's God-like Voice: Legato? Legato…

Rose: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Legato: X.X (currently six feet under)

Author's God-like Voice: Hmm, that's just too bad

Rose: Darn! Now I don't have a moving target anymore!

Sorry chapter was kinda short. Hope to make it up in the next one. Laterz!


	14. Meryl versus Jessica

Holy crap! I got so many reviews. I nearly fainted when I checked my inbox. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Hugs and kisses from Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, and Legato (even though he kinda died). I will be going to the flaming bowels of hell (a.k.a school) tomorrow. So I probably won't be able to get in another chapter until Friday at the earliest. (sigh) This sucks. Anyways, thank you to:

Elf3748- Goody, goody then! You'll love this chapter! Thanks for reading my story. Hope ya like it even more.

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Don't you know it…

Pscyhobunnygrl13- Yay! More cup o' noodles for me! Whoo-hoo! I'm like addicted to those things like how Vash is addicted to donuts. Thanks for being so patient. That is a wonderful gift to have: patience.

Dragon of Sesshomaru- Mmm-hmm…it's about time those two started fighting and umm…not to be rude or anything but what's a pocky?

crossfire- Well, here's the chapter that will answer all of your questions! Thank you very much!

Demon Eyes- One of those answers are correct. Lately I've been ending all my chapters with cliffys. Today, you won't be hanging on end.

Pyro- Yup, most of your reviews are like a gazillion words and this is short and sweet (with a sprinkle of craziness). Here's your update!

Kawaiibabe14- That must have been the shortest chapter I've written and there might be a chance that the future chapters might be shorter because I'm starting school tomorrow (gags). I wish Knives could annihilate my school with his angel arm…

SubJacket- Yes! On the double! Thanks for reading my story. Appreciate it!

kawaiirock86- Hehehehehe… Today I was watching my Trigun DVD with my cousin and we were just thinking how cute Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, and Legato were. Japanese anime is da bomb! All hail anime! There should be a Japanese anime god (me!) That way I can command all the hotties of Trigun to do my bidding! LOL!!! I loved that little thing that you wrote. I totally burst out laughing when Legato fell on his face.

vashluver1- I commend you for being very observative. You are absolutely correct. I'm extremely proud of you and for the second time I wish I could kill Jessica in this fic…hmm…I'm getting an idea…what's that?…you want to know…sorry, it's TOP SECRET!!!

* * *

Disclaimer (by Meryl): The author claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters."

Me: Thank you very much Ms. Stry-

Meryl: It's Mrs. Saverem.

Me: Oh, Mrs. Saverem. Congratulations!

Meryl: Oh thank you! Have you seen Vash by the way?

Me: There are only two places where he could be: gorging donuts at the donut stand or getting wasted at the saloon.

Meryl (anger mark): That jerk will never change. (stalks off to hunt down Vash)

Me (sigh): That's gotta be true love.

* * *

Chapter 14: Meryl versus Jessica

Vash stood behind Meryl. He was extremely worried about Meryl. Two pairs of hands gripped his arms and dragged him away. He struggled against them but he was outnumbered. Meryl wasn't aware of his absence.

"Look Jessica, I don't want to fight," said Meryl calmly. Jessica giggled.

"Why? You scared I'll whoop your ass?" said Jessica. Meryl snarled.

"You wouldn't want me to mar up your face now would you?" said Meryl.

"Why would I be worried? I'm the best female athlete of our class. I don't think some anorexic person like you can take me on anyways," gloated Jessica. Meryl was well aware that they were enclosed in a circle by a group of people. She also saw that Knives and Legato had Vash in their grasps. Vash was strong but with Knives and Legato together, his efforts were cancelled out. _Dammit!_ "So what'll it be bitch?"

I'm sorry Daddy. I need to defend myself and teach this whore a lesson. 

Meryl eyed Jessica calmly and braced herself_. Thank god I'm not wearing a skirt today… _

"I'll give you five free throws without hitting you back. After that, I will have to defend myself," said Meryl calmly. Jessica gave an evil laugh.

"Whatever. Today, I'm sending you to the hospital," said Jessica. She put her fists up and started bouncing around like a boxer. Meryl couldn't help but roll her eyes and snort. Immediately, Jessica stopped and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Forgive me. It's just that you look absolutely ridiculous," said Meryl. A few bystanders snickered. Meryl looked way more composed than Jessica. Jessica growled and gave a right hook. Meryl easily dodged it and backed away. _At least she's got some talent, _thought Meryl.

"Meryl!" Meryl recognized Milly's voice. She saw Milly pushing her way through the crowd. She's was about to jump into the circle when Milly was yanked back.

"No Milly!" said Wolfwood. "You don't know how to fight!" Meryl was nearly knocked off her feet when Jessica threw a left hook. She barely escaped. _Damn, she almost got me. Must focus…_

"Please stop it!" cried Vash. "Wolfwood, do something!" Wolfwood was about to kamikaze into Jessica when Midvalley and Dominique held him back like Vash. A stream of obscenities poured from his mouth. Meryl forced herself to block out Vash's plead. Jessica kicked out with her right leg and Meryl ducked.

"That's three already. You have two more chances to give up," said Meryl.

"Give up to a lowlife like you? Never," said Jessica. Meryl's eyes hardened.

"Bitch, you don't know who you're up against," she thundered. "I could break every single bone in you lousy body. I can do as much damage as to making you paralyzed for the rest of your life. Do you want to live like that?" Jessica looked uncertain for a moment and was quickly replaced by mirth.

"Don't even try to frighten me. You'll feel my wrath soon enough," said Jessica and she gave her last two throws.

"If you try to hit me Jessica, I'll hit you right back. Blow for blow," said Meryl calmly. To the watchful crowd, it seemed like Meryl had grown another foot taller. They had even started betting on the fight.

"Come on bitch! Fight me!" yelled Jessica. "Or are you too much of a chicken shit to try?" Meryl shut her up with a good kick in the face. People gasped at how quick Meryl moved. Jessica staggered back and felt her cheek. Meryl grinned grimly. _That's gonna leave a mark…_

"I hope you don't forget to wear cosmetics tomorrow," Meryl said amusingly. "Would you like to give up now?" Jessica spat. Her punches were futile and Meryl easily blocked them and gave Jessica double the amount of strength that Jessica had used. Meryl's arms were suddenly locked behind her as two pairs of hands held her. _Don't even go there, _thought Meryl. Jessica gave it her all, but Meryl easily defended herself with her legs. Her foot struck Jessica in the nose and she screamed. Jessica looked at her hand and saw that there was blood. Meryl had broken her nose.

"You fuckin' bitch! I'll kill you!" screeched Jessica.

"Not in your life time," said Meryl.

The girls holding Meryl, Stephanie and Marianne, slightly lost their grip on her and Meryl easily slid out. Just as Meryl ducked away, Jessica gave a hard punch, which landed on Stephanie.

"You stupid bitch of a whore! Watch where you're hitting!" sobbed Stephanie. _Now that is definitely going to leave a mark._ Just then a few shouts were heard. Meryl watched as the crowd began to disperse. Principal Morris burst through.

"What is going on here?" he said angrily. He saw Jessica who at the moment looked like shit and Meryl who was perfectly fine. "My office right now." Wolfwood, Vash, and Milly followed the two girls. Vash quickly rushed up to Meryl. He began fussing over her.

"Meryl! Are you all right? Did she hurt you?" rushed Vash. He cupped her cheeks, examining her face. Meryl gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Does it look like I'm hurt?" asked Meryl. Jessica eyed them with disgust.

"No," sighed Vash. He grinned. "You can really fight. I didn't know you were so strong."

"It's good to keep in shape. I'm worried about you though. I see you gorging donuts and I don't see you exercise," said Meryl and she poked his gut, which was always solid.

"For your information, I'm in perfect condition. I usually exercise in the early morning or evening," said Vash. In a matter of minutes, all five of the Gunsmoke students were in the Principal's office. Principal Morris sat down and was about to talk when Meryl interrupted.

"Excuse me sir. I hope you don't mind, but I would like to explain the whole situation," said Meryl. Principal Morris nodded. To him, Meryl was one of the few students that were trustworthy and honest.

"You have the floor Ms. Stryfe," said Principal Morris.

"Thank you sir. You see, Jessica and I have been having a few personal problems. She was very jealousy and angry with me because I have something that she doesn't have. I've tried to avoid fighting her even with all the threats she gave me. When I tried to go home today, I had no choice but to fight Jessica. I even gave her a chance to back out but unfortunately she didn't. I'm terribly sorry about all of this but I had to defend myself or get beaten." Principal Morris nodded.

"What do you have to say about this?" he asked.

"That stupid bitch is telling lies. She's sucking up to you is all!" yelled Jessica.

"With that attitude, I have no other choice but to believe Ms. Stryfe. Her story is more credible than your accusations. That being sad, you Jessica, are suspended for a month," said Principal Morris. "As for you Ms. Stryfe, I'm very proud of you. Although it would have been nice if things hadn't gotten physical, I know you tried preventing it as long as you could. No punishment will be handed to you." Meryl smiled.

"Thank you sir," said Meryl

"This is bull shit!" screamed Jessica. She made a move to punch Meryl and her fist was caught in Vash's palm. Vash gave her a disgusted look.

"Don't you ever dare touch Meryl again," Vash said stoically. Jessica pushed Wolfwood out of the way and burst out of the office. Vash shook his hand and whimpered. "That hurt."

"You're really a wuss Vash," said Wolfwood. An unexpected chuckle came from Principal Morris. Vash gaped.

"Why does everyone have to be mean to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm just a good natured pacifist who loves Meryl and donuts!" whined Vash. Meryl slipped her hand in his and Vash immediately shut up.

"Would that be all sir?" asked Meryl.

"Yes, you all may go and Meryl?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need to call me sir all the time you know. Just call me Mr. Morris alright?" Meryl beamed.

"All right si- I mean Mr. Morris," and the foursome left the office.

* * *

"Wow Meryl! You really kicked ass today," said Wolfwood. "I'd hate to get into a fight with you."

"I use it for defense, not for show," said Meryl.

"Is it true about what you said to Jessica before you started to fight?" said Vash.

"Almost all of it. I can't break every bone in her body. She's too hard headed. There's no way in hell I could've broken her skull," said Meryl.

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," said Vash. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why were you angry today?"

"It's something that Lina told me," said Meryl. Vash stopped her and looked at her sternly.

"Did she hurt you in any way?" asked Vash.

"No," said Meryl. "She told me about how that whole mess started at Brad's. Lina said that Jessica and Knives' plan was to split us up so that Jessica could have you and Knives could have me. That just really pissed me off. I was such a fool. I actually thought that Knives was the person I thought he would be but he was just another jerk. You and Wolfwood are the only two guys who are truly gentleman." Meryl looked down. "It was really cruel what they did, messing around with people's feelings."

"It's all over now," said Vash and took her in his arms. He was very mad. _Knives, you bastard, _thought Vash Vash would've never thought that Knives would stoop that low. How he would've loved to beat up his other half but he didn't like pain very much. Quite obviously. Knives was a very unpredictable person making him dangerous. Who knew what he could do next. Vash thoughts were interrupted as two slim arms wrapped around his neck. Meryl gazed lovingly at him. "Yes?"

"Lean forward a bit," said Meryl. Vash did so and Meryl started fixing his hair.

"What are you doing to my beautiful hair?" exclaimed Vash. Milly and Wolfwood turned around. Wolfwood rolled his eyes and started muttering irritatingly. Once Meryl was finished, she stood back.

"There we go," said Meryl. Vash's hair, instead of being upright, now hung loosely around his head. She blushed a bit knowing how handsome he looked with his mussed up hair.

"M-my h-hair," whined Vash. Meryl laughed at his childishness.

"I like your hair like that. You remind me of-" Meryl whispered the rest of it in his ear and Vash turned red. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh jeez," mumbled Wolfwood.

"Be quiet," Milly gently reprimanded.

"Is that so Ms. Stryfe? We can experiment and see if you're correct," said Vash sensually. Meryl slightly trembled in his arms. Whenever he talked in that tone of voice, she felt like she would melt.

"You horny freak," she giggled and brought his lips closer to hers. "My horny freak." Vash closed the distance between them and pressed his soft lips against hers. He would never get tired of kissing her. Every single kiss sent him to heaven. He held her against the wall to help support her weight. They were totally oblivious to Wolfwood and Milly's presence.

"Can I smack him?" whispered Wolfwood, his hand twitching.

"You smack him and I'll smack you," said Milly. Wolfwood stood there impatiently tapping his foot and glancing at his watch.

"Can you guys wrap it up already? They're going to lock the school pretty soon," complained Wolfwood. Vash and Meryl gasped for breath. Meryl slid down his body and seductively swayed her hips as she walked away. She caught up with Milly and started a conversation with her. Vash stared after Meryl and Wolfwood fell in step with him. "So, what did she say that you reminded her of?"

"Do you really want to know?" Vash asked grinning.

"No I don't want to," said Wolfwood quickly. A couple minutes later, curiosity got the better of him. "What did she say?" Vash chuckled.

"She said that I reminded her of lazy sex," Vash said airily. Wolfwood gagged. _Damn my curiousness…_

"Now that's just perverted," said Wolfwood.

"You think everything's perverted," said Vash.

"Shut up," growled Wolfwood. He watched the two girls who were slightly up ahead. "Aren't we the luckiest guys on the planet?"

"Yeah we are. We each have our own angels," said Vash. "Wolfwood?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life. Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today," said Vash quietly. Wolfwood slapped him on the back.

"Well that's what brothers are for Vash. They look after each other," said Wolfwood.

"Yeah they sure do," said Vash, his thoughts drifting off to Knives.

* * *

I'm feeling depressed. I don't want to go back to school just yet. I want to write all day. Oh well. Those days are over. Damn, I'm making myself more depressed by typing about it. No more day dreaming about Vash, Wolfwood, Knives, Legato, Vash, Wolfwood…

Make my day by reviewing!


	15. A Simple Request

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! PLEASE READ FIRST!!! I'm planning on writing a love scene and I don't know how I would write it. You see, there are R-rated stories that have strong sexual content. says that they follow the MPAA ratings. Well, there are R-rated movies that actually do have strong sexual content (i.e. Yu Tu Mama Tambien, Unfaithful, 40 Days and 40 Nights etc.) and what not. But then again, they don't want anything explicit. Isn't explicit and strong sexual content the same thing? I don't know. I really, really would appreciate your opinion. I was thinking maybe if I warned the readers that it would be a 'lemon' chapter, it would be all right because I know authors do that and they haven't been penalized. Before I write the next chapter, please include your input with your review of this chapter. With your opinions, I'm going to try to do my best to please everyone. If you don't think some parts are appropriate, PLEASE NOTIFY ME F****IRST before you report me because I am willing to change it. Thank you very much.**

* * *

I think my junior year is going to be pretty lame. I just know it. Ugh, at least I always have this story to look forward too. Thanks to those who've reviewed:

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Thanks, I needed that. Wow, I can't stay up that late anymore. Too tired to do that. It's only 8:52 p.m. and I'm already beat. I'm going to bed…ga night…(drops dead at computer).

Niea- Don't worry. I'm addicted to Trigun **a lot **so you have nothing to worry about. OMG!!! I love Knives. He's hot when he doesn't get all psycho.

PRESTON- Thank you very much for reviewing!

Pyro- Thanks a lot! Wow, is it really that cold up there in the mainland? It's still hot and muggy down here in Hawaii. It's like eighty something degrees down here still. Anywho, I really hope you feel better.

crossfire- Hmm…now that I think of it, I'm not really sure what that means. I guess what I meant was that he looked more laid back and well, sexy? Hehehehe…sorry 'bout the misunderstanding. I'm so glad people liked the fight chapter. I've never written one before and I thought it was kinda crappy but I guess not!

DBZ Goddess- Wow! Thanks a lot. No matter how many times people say that about me, I'm always surprised and extremely happy. I'm very glad you're enjoying this story.

Psychobunnygrl- That sucks. I'm taking Algebra 2 and the teacher I got is extremely hard. I had her for my freshman year so now I'm getting traumatized. (shivers) Whoo-hoo more cup o' noodles! (gains ten pounds)

vashluver1- I'm thinking of killing off Jessica just because she's pissing me off. You'll find out the situation between Knives and Vash in this chapter.

Dragon of Sesshomaru- Ohhhhhhh…I see now. Cool! Maybe I'll go check it out. I'll probably go get some at the Ala Moana's Shirakiyu store. They have loads of Japanese food. It's really great. They have sushi and all kinds of yummy stuff.

Demon Eyes- Wow, I feel like I'm so behind. Everyone goes back to school three weeks earlier than me…oh well! Yay for me! Nah, I'm just kidding. Here's your update!

kawaiirock86- (gasps) That's no freakin' fair!!! (starts wailing) I remember when I was back in elementary school, we went back on Sept. 7th. The good ole days… That's kinda sexy…Legato in handcuffs…and Vash, Knives, and Wolfwood. Makes you want to say, "Now kneel down bitches!" Okay, that was kinda harsh. Maybe it would be better to make the four of them your love slaves.

* * *

Oh crap, I almost forgot to do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its characters. Sorry it ain't creative

* * *

Chapter 15: A Simple Request

Months passed by and Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl, and Milly were having the time of their lives. Nobody was bothering them and life was going by smoothly. It was December by the time Meryl realized it. Time just flew by when she was with the man that she loved. December was Meryl's favorite month of the year. Everything about December was symbolic to her. December was a family month. The Stryfes held a Christmas business party every year at their house. Meryl used to hate these parties because that's when all the businessmen would bring over their perverty sons. But this year, Meryl was given permission to bring her friends, which meant Vash would be there to protect her. So during lunch that day, Meryl brought up the subject.

"Every year my parents throws a Christmas party at our house and the three of you are invited," said Meryl.

"Ooh yay! A party!" squealed Milly. "Will there be drinks?" Meryl practically fell over.

"There will be drinks Milly but they will be off limits to minors," said Meryl.

"Shucks," said Milly.

"We'll be there," said Wolfwood.

"Vash?" asked Meryl.

"You know my answer," said Vash. He leaned over to her and started kissing her. Meryl fell into the kiss. She used to be kind of shy kissing in public. But now, she didn't mind at all. How could she be so self-conscious when the sexiest man on earth was kissing her?

"Watch out whore. He might be infected with some sort of STD since he's practically done the whole school," sneered Jessica as she passed by. Meryl pulled back and glared. In the inside, she was quite unsure about Vash's past. Had he really done the things that Jessica said he had done? Meryl knew how Vash was crazy for girls; it wasn't a surprise. Until she had caught Vash's heart, Meryl didn't know anything about his past relationships. She had a feeling of unease because she knew she wasn't experienced.

"Meryl? Is everything okay?" asked Vash. Meryl gave him a weak smile and turned back to her food.

"So the party starts at 6:30 p.m. tomorrow," Meryl said, changing the subject. "Make sure to bring extra clothes if you're planning on staying late, which you probably will. Am I right?"

"You got that right," said Vash who was eyeing Meryl seductively. Meryl giggled.

"Stop being a pervert!" Meryl said trying to sound upset.

"You know you like it when I'm a pervert. Maybe tomorrow night we can have our own party, just you and me. We can do it anywhere you like," murmured Vash into her ear. Meryl turned beet red. She looked at Milly who was hiding her smile and Wolfwood who was looking kind of green.

"Hentai," muttered Wolfwood.

"What's a hentai?" asked Vash. Wolfwood grinned evilly.

"A hentai is someone who is very intelligent and handsome," said Wolfwood. The girls hid their giggles knowing that Wolfwood was lying straight through his teeth.

"Really?" said Vash happily. Before anyone could stop him, Vash stood on his chair.

"Hey everyone! I AM A HENTAI!!!!" The people in the cafeteria stared at him for a few seconds and burst out laughing. Vash sat down looking confused. "Why are they laughing at me? I am a hentai right?"

"Yes you are Vash," said Wolfwood and he snorted. Milly burst into a fit of giggles. Meryl was trying to hold back for Vash's sake. She snuggled into him.

"Oh Vash, you're not a hentai," said Meryl.

"You don't think I'm intelligent and handsome?" said Vash looking wounded. "Just look at this hair," and he pointed at his golden crown. "The hair explains it already."

"Vash," said Meryl seriously. "Hentai means 'pervert' in Japanese." Vash had daggers in his eyes. Wolfwood snorted again.

"Awww…did I embarrass you?" Wolfwood said in a baby cooing voice.

"You stupid Wolf Boy! That was mean!" cried Vash. His eyes got all watery and Meryl couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

"Hentai eh? That was just a little too much information." Everyone turned around and there was Knives. Meryl snarled and ignored him. He grabbed a chair from the other table and sat down next to Meryl. Her hand started twitching furiously from wanting to punch Knives out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wolfwood said angrily. "I thought you turned gay for Legato since you weren't getting any," he snickered. Knives' features darkened.

"Shut the fuck up you mangy mutt! I'm surprised you're straight at all. Taking in my brother when Rem died. But who knows? You could've been gay back then. I know you had to comfort my brother one way or another. Whatever you did worked because it shut that big baby up. So what was it Wolfwood? Intercourse or oral?" Wolfwood slammed his fist against the table. He started to rise up and was about to choke the living daylights out of Knives when Milly pulled him back down.

"Say whatever you have to say," snarled Wolfwood, "and get your shitty ass out of here."

"I'm just paying a visit to my girl," said Knives, draping his arm around Meryl. Vash was literally steaming.

"Get your arm off of me before I break it," said Meryl evenly. Knives sighed and did as she said. Vash grabbed Meryl out of her seat and gently pushed her towards Wolfwood. He turned around and faced his twin.

"If you're just here to stir up some crap, I suggest you leave," said Vash through gritted teeth. Knives chuckled and stood up and looked at Vash straight through the eye.

"You stole my girlfriend away from me and I want her back," said Knives. He grinned evilly. _How dare he say that!_ thought Vash.

"She was never yours to begin with," said Vash.

"Except for the time you betrayed her and I was the only one to comfort her," said Knives.

"That was a damn set up that you planned with Jessica!" yelled Vash. "I know what really happened so don't even try to lie to me!"

"I guess you've figured me out," Knives said airily. "Actually, I have proposal for you Vash."

"What do you want?" said Vash. He clenched his fists.

"A simple duel is all I want. You still have your gun don't you?" said Knives. Meryl felt her heart freeze. _A gunfight? Say no Vash! I'm not worth it…_

"Yeah."

"Rules are simple. Whoever survives wins. The winner gets Meryl."

"I am not going to be a trophy you asshole!" Meryl went over to Knives to slap him but Knives caught her hand and wrapped his arms around her. She faced Vash with her back against Knives' chest.

"Such fire you have, my dear butterfly. That's a compliment you know. Me calling you a butterfly. Except for you and me, everyone else is a filthy, good for nothing spider," murmured Knives. Her struggles were futile against Knives' strength.

"Let her go now. Don't make me hurt you Knives," said Vash through clenched teeth. Knives emitted a guttural laugh and bent his head down to Meryl's neck. Keeping his eyes on Vash, he pressed open mouth kisses against her skin. Vash nearly lost his control.

"Please stop it," whispered Meryl. Tears crept down her cheeks.

"Agree to my proposal Vash and I'll let her go," said Knives. Meryl could clearly see Vash being torn apart in two directions. _Say no, say no, say-_

"All right then Knives. I'll do it," said Vash quietly.

"No," she said softly. Knives let Meryl go. She quickly ran to Vash. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at Knives.

"When," stated Vash.

"Sunday at five o'clock. I hope you've kept up with your gunplay because I have and I will show no mercy," and Knives walked away. Meryl sat back down and covered her face. A soft hiccup escaped from her. Vash quickly went to her.

"Meryl, I'm so sorry," said Vash and he pulled her into his lap. Meryl took in his scent and exhaled.

"Why?" she croaked. "Why did you have to agree to something so awful?"

"Because I don't want Knives hurting you," said Vash.

"Why risk your life for me?" said Meryl. She knew the answer already.

"Because I love you Meryl. I told you before. I'd give up my life for you just so you can be happy," said Vash.

"I don't want you to die," whimpered Meryl. He pulled Meryl back and looked into her stricken face.

"I promise you that I will survive," said Vash.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because your love keeps me driven." Meryl leaned against Vash. "Let's forget about this ordeal and focus on tomorrow night okay?" Meryl nodded but she couldn't stop thinking about the dangerous situation that Vash was putting himself into.

* * *

Meryl's POV

Everything looks so beautiful in our house tonight. I should be happy that Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly are coming over this evening but I can't stop thinking about what Vash has gotten himself into. Tears formed in my eyes and I had to stop them from running down my face in order to save the make-up job that my Mom did. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I had a slightly hard time recognizing myself. My cheeks had a nice rouge blush and I had on some eye shadow that enhanced my eyes. A nice almost neutral pink covered my lips. I smiled slightly. I did like my reflection.

My white chiffon dress made a quiet ruffling noise as I stood up. This was a very beautiful dress. It was actually very subtle and nothing too outrageous. _Vash will like this, _I thought. I could already hear the guests downstairs laughing jovially and having happy conversations with one another. I glanced at my bed and slightly frowned. My Mom and I usually dressed up as a Christmas character. It's not my idea; it's hers so don't think I actually enjoy doing this. This year, I am to be an angel. I reluctantly picked up the wings and slipped it onto my shoulders. I looked at my reflection once more and I was surprised to find that it wasn't that bad. In fact, it looked lovely. I decided to leave the halo in my room. There was no way in hell I was going to wear that.

Just then, I heard my Mom calling me.

"Meryl! Vash, Nick, and Milly are here!" said Mom.

"Coming," I said softly. I left my room and slowly walked down the hallways. Vash has always thought of me as an angel. It was cute and I liked being his angel. "Oh Vash," I sighed. I realized that this might be the last night I'll ever get to spend with Vash. I stopped for a second. I knew what I had to do. It was a rather rash decision but concerning the circumstances of the situation, it was either going to be now or never.

* * *

"She should be down in a bit," said Mrs. Stryfe. Vash and Wolfwood were looking mighty fine in their black tuxedos. Milly was wearing a single strap layered red dress. Wolfwood was slightly staring at her obscenely and Milly had to gently remind him where they were.

"Hehe…sorry honey," said Wolfwood sheepishly. "Doesn't my Milly look beautiful Vash? Vash?" Vash was frozen on the spot. Wolfwood followed his gaze and his jaw slightly dropped. On the top of the staircase was Meryl. _Just like how I imagined she would look like,_ thought Vash. She was absolutely beautiful. Meryl gracefully made her way down the stairs. Vash felt like he was in the presence of the goddess Aphrodite. Once Meryl reached the bottom step, she smiled.

"Good evening Mr. Saverem," said Meryl. Vash opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Meryl softly giggled and pressed her lips against his. She slyly slipped her tongue into his mouth. Vash gave a low moan in his throat and grasped her head to pull her closer. Meryl had to be the one to stop him. "Mmmm…not now Vash," she murmured against his lips. Vash pulled back and smiled sensually.

"You are the most gorgeous woman these two beautiful eyes of mine have ever seen," said Vash.

"You're so full of yourself," giggled Meryl. She went over to Milly and hugged her.

"My, my Nick. You're looking handsome tonight. Aren't I right Milly?" Milly nodded enthusiastically.

"And you pretty angel are quite beautiful yourself," said Wolfwood and kissed her cheek. Meryl noticed the faint smell of cigarettes.

"You better not smoke around here with my parents and all," warned Meryl sternly.

"I won't," said Wolfwood.

"Not even in the room," said Meryl. Wolfwood whined. "Oh get over it." Just then, a group of boys came over to Meryl.

"Hey Meryl," said a dark haired boy. He grinned lopsidedly at her. Meryl groaned. _Oh fuck off,_ she thought drearily.

"Hi Josh," said Meryl in a monotone voice.

"Remember this summer, I asked you if you wanted to go out sometime, and you said no. Then last summer you said no, and the summer before last-"

"Okay, I get your point," said Meryl through gritted teeth. "What do you want this time?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," said Josh. Meryl forced herself not to give him a good crack in the face.

"I already have a boyfriend," said Meryl.

"And who is that?" asked Josh. Meryl grasped Vash's hand and tugged him to her side. Vash gave a small wave.

"Hi!" said Vash cheerfully. Josh raised an eyebrow.

"You like this tall freak?" asked Josh. Meryl gave him a good whack across the face. Out of nowhere, Wolfwood grabbed Josh by the cuff.

"That 'tall freak' happens to be my best friend and brother," growled Wolfwood.

"Who the hell are you?" said Josh.

"His name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood," said Meryl.

"And what does the D stand for hmm? Dick head? Dork face? Dipshit?" Meryl gave Josh another good crack in the face. This time, it was harder than the first and Josh staggered backwards.

"Don't you ever speak about Wolfwood or Vash that way! Have you no respect for anyone? If you ever say a disgusting word about my friends, I swear I **will** hurt you worse than last winter." Meryl grabbed Vash's hand. "C'mon guys. Let's go to the balcony." Before they left, Wolfwood turned around.

"The D stands for Dokonokuminomonjawaresumakinishiteshizumetarokakora." Everyone including Vash, Meryl, and Milly stared at Wolfwood. "What? That's my middle name you know."

"Whatever," Meryl mumbled and the four of them made for the balcony.

* * *

"So what do you think of this party?" asked Meryl. The icy cool wind blew softly and the far away whinnies of the horses could be heard. "Pretty lame isn't it."

"Nah, it's cool," said Wolfwood.

"What does your middle name mean anyways?" asked Meryl.

"It has two meanings actually. The first meaning is 'Daily Cigarette In-take'," and Meryl snorted at this, "and the other meaning is 'What the hell group are you from asshole? I'm gonna strip you, tie you in a straw mat, and dump you in the river, you hear me?'". For the next few seconds, the only sound they could hear was the chirping of crickets.

"Are you for real?" asked Meryl in a flat voice.

"From what I know, yeah!" said Wolfwood. "The second meaning is from a Yakuza slang."

"Uh-huh, and your mother chose this beautiful middle name of yours?" asked Meryl sarcastically.

"Nah, I chose it for myself," said Wolfwood. Meryl shook her head. _What did Milly ever see in him?_ She knew Wolfwood was a kind man and just like Vash, she would trust him with her own life.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Meryl.

"Let's dance!" said Milly.

"Alright then. But let me just warn you guys that it's just going to be slow dancing. No hip-hop or whatever," said Meryl.

"That's okay, right Nick?" said Milly.

"Yeah. Just don't step on my feet alright honey?" begged Wolfwood.

* * *

During the whole party, Meryl was extremely nervous. She blushed profusely as she danced with Vash. Vash held her lovingly and she could hear her parents whisper.

"Look at that Eddie," Mrs. Stryfe said softly. "Look at how grown up our baby girl is." Mr. Stryfe nodded approvingly.

"I would love to have Vash as my son-in-law," whispered Mr. Stryfe.

"He is so good to our daughter. Look at them. They're so in love with each other." Meryl leaned her head against Vash's chest and sighed. _This might be the last night I'll ever get to be with you like this, _she thought. Meryl glanced at the big clock and saw that it was getting late. Vash leaned forward as she spoke quietly in his ear.

"Come with me." Vash nodded and Meryl led him away. They walked to the staircase and went upstairs. She reached her bedroom door and led Vash inside. Meryl locked the door and stood in front of Vash. He stared back at her intently.

"Is something wrong Meryl?" asked Vash. Meryl stepped closer to him.

"I have something that I want to ask you Vash," Meryl softly said. Vash was confused. He knew something didn't sound right.

"What is it?" asked Vash.

"I want you to make love to me."

* * *

Yay! I survived the first three days of school! Now it's the weekend. Such a relief. I'm terribly sorry if I sounded ano in the beginning. But please, I need your opinions. It would really help.

FYI: I got that information about Wolfwood's middle name from www. trigunworld. com (without the spaces of course). I'm not so sure about the second meaning but the first meaning sounds accurate. Yakuza means 'gang' I think.


	16. My Angel

I just want to say thank you very much for your opinions and suggestions. It really helped me to make the decisions that needed deciding on. Once again, thank you very much. Now to the fun part. A shout out to:

Preston- Wow, I'm extremely flattered. For this chapter, it turned out differently than how I envisioned it to be but I'll keep that suggestion in mind. Thanks for reviewing!

Kawaiibabe14- You must be related to Vash then… I was thinking of seeing that movie when I had time. It seems like a very geeky movie. Should make me laugh. Your computer went bezerk on you. NO MORE DONUTS FOR THE COMPUTER!!!! O.o Whoa, don't know where that came from…

Niea- No problem! I've alternated the chapter a bit so just bare with me on this. I've come to realize something that if I had written down the original material in the first place, it would've been kind of wrong for one of the characters. I think you might understand what I'm talking about if you read the chapter.

Psychobunnygrl13- (gets all teary eyed) I HAVE MY OWN VASH PLUSHIE!!!! (squeezes living daylights out of Vash plushie). Yeah, now that I think about it, I'm not going to make it that explicit at all. I mean it won't go into detail but I'll still warn the readers it'll be a love scene or a 'lemon'.

kawaiirock86- Awww…that was so cute! Yes, I've survived school. On Monday, it's back to the torture chamber (not that kind!). (sigh) I love the Bishies Quartet!

balletanimerose- Someone else gave me that suggestion too. I really don't want to post this story somewhere else so I might just keep the love scenes really soft core and nothing too explicit.

Pryo- Cool! I'll definitely read it! Thanks for reviewing!

Rose the Dark Warrior- It's kinda hard to pronounce his middle name. No matter how many times I try to say it smoothly, I always stutter somewhere. I'm extremely glad you liked the fight chapter. I think I should've extended it. Hopefully, there will be more in the future.

vashluver1- I agree. I think if they do have sex in this chapter (or not), I'll warn everyone that it will be a lemon because at least I have the courtesy of warning them so. Plus, it wouldn't be fair if it got deleted when there are **tons** (and I'm not exaggerating) of stories that have highly explicit content. Thanks!

jewelofbeauty- Hmm…you are correct. I do want Meryl to do it for love too. Well you'll see my decision in this chapter. Oh and about being helpless with Knives, there are a few things to consider. Knives is extremely stronger than Meryl even if Meryl is quite strong herself. Then there's the height difference… But then again, you're right. I should've taken that into consideration. Next time, I'll be more careful! Thanks for pointing that out though!

KeNsHiNs GuRl- This was a sad chapter. The things people do when they're in love. Don't worry about reviewing twice. My inbox loves reviews! Hopefully if you're still alive by then, you'll get to read this chappy! Here's your update! (crickets chirp) KeNsHiNs GuRl? (silence) Uh oh…my bad… HEY WOLFWOOD!!! YOU HAVE ANOTHER GIG HERE!!!

blackman- My day at school was lame. In my World Hist/Cul Class, I have a bunch of slackers and druggies. That's kinda an insult to me… NEways, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Me: OKAY!!! Disclaimer time! Who wants to- (Spike from Cowboy Bebop appears)

Everyone: Who the hell are you?

Me: WOW!!! Spike Spiegel? How in the hell did you get here? (runs up to Spike and flings arms around him)

Spike: I really don't know. Who cares? Anyways, whatcha doin' good lookin'?

Me: Nothin' much handsome. (blatantly flirts with Spike while Vash and Wolfwood hold Knives back from pummeling Spike) Wanna do the disclaimer for me?

Spike: Of course!

Disclaimer (by Spike): The young foxy lady (Knives' eyebrow twitches) says that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters".

Knives: Who the hell are you?

Spike (snobbishly): Nunya!

Knives: (?.?)

Spike: Nunya business dork!

Knives: That's it! Time to die! (takes out his .45 Long Colt)

Me: Commercial break! (elevator background music plays)

* * *

Chapter 16: My Angel

Vash blinked rapidly. _Did I just hear what I think she just said?_ thought Vash. He looked at her face. There she stood in front of him in her angelic state. _Does she really mean it?_

"Why?" said Vash, the only word he managed to speak out loud. Meryl slowly walked up to him until she was barely an inch away from him.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to live through the rest of my life without knowing what it would be like to be with you," said Meryl.

"Meryl, I told you I won't die. Do you have so little faith in me?" asked Vash softly. Meryl took in a shaky breath.

"Vash, it's a **gunfight**!" said Meryl, nearly shouting at him. "Someone is bound to get hurt and if Knives ever shoots you the right way…" Meryl swiped away the tears that were falling down her face. "I'll never see you again." Vash wrapped her in his arms.

"Meryl," he gently murmured. "I promise you with all of my heart that I won't die." Meryl pulled slightly back and stared at him through empty eyes. Slowly, she reached behind her and silently pulled the zipper of her dress down. Then with both of her hands, she pushed off both straps and Vash watched her dress pool at the bottom of her feet. Even though the situation was wrong, Vash couldn't help but stare at her nearly naked figure. Only two scant pieces of cloth covered her body. She closed the distance between them and pulled his head down for a lust filled kiss. Vash succumbed to her advances and pressed her head closer to his. He had to snap out of it. Something felt wrong here. "Meryl, I don't think we should be doing this…"

"I don't care Vash. I want to be with you. I don't care about how many countless girls you've had sex with. I just want-"

"Hold on one second," said Vash, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Do you actually believe **everything** that Jessica says?" Meryl blushed.

"Well I know you were sort of a 'ladies man' so I kind of put two and two together and…" Meryl trailed. Vash gave a deep chuckle.

"Look, I've never had sex before. Simple as that," said Vash.

"Oh," said Meryl, looking down at the floor. "I just expected you to be more experienced than me."

"Isn't it great that I'm not? We can learn together," said Vash. "When-" Meryl silenced him with another kiss. _When the right time comes,_ Vash finished in his head. He suddenly became aware that his jacket had fallen to the floor and his shirt was already unbuttoned. _How the hell did she do that?_ He didn't have any more time to ponder the idea when he felt her hands rest on his hips. "M-Meryl," he stuttered.

Meryl swiftly pushed him onto his back on her bed. She leaned over him and placed tiny kisses on his torso, slowly making her way down to his pants. Vash watched as Meryl unbuttoned his pants and pull the zipper down. He gave a tiny yelp when Meryl fiercely yanked his pants off. _Whoa, vicious! _thought Vash apprehensively. Seductively, Meryl slowly climbed onto the bed and Vash scrambled backwards until he hit the backboard. Meryl straddled Vash and kissed him.

"Touch me," she murmured.

"No," said Vash weakly. Meryl growled and placed his hands on her breasts. She pressed herself harder on to him, making him groan. Meryl continued to move on him while kissing his jaw. Unconsciously, Vash began to thrust upwards.

"Give in to me," she whispered seductively. Vash shook his head and let his hands slip to her waist to keep them still. He swiftly brought her body underneath his. Meryl wrapped her legs around his waist and tipped her hips upward. Vash bit his lip to keep his moan in. He let his weight drop onto her gently to keep her still. "Meryl," he said sternly, or at least tried to.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes glazed with lust and tears.

"You don't want to do this. You're not ready," he said gently. Meryl frowned.

"I am ready. I want to be your woman," Meryl said, her voice wavering from keeping her tears in.

"I don't have any protection Meryl," said Vash seriously. "What if you get pregnant? Then what?" A few stray tears crawled down her cheeks.

"I don't care!" Meryl croaked. Vash knew this wasn't the real Meryl talking. So he waited patiently for her to stop speaking. "I'll get pregnant if I have to! I want to have my first time with you Vash! If I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" Vash slid to the side of Meryl and pulled her into his arms. Her stubbornness getting the best of her, Meryl faced her back to him. Vash sighed.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. I do want to make love to you but if we did it now, we'd be doing it for the wrong reasons and we're not even prepared." Vash didn't receive any comeback. _Okay, on to Plan B,_ thought Vash. He tightened his arm around her waist and nuzzled her shoulder blade with his nose. Vash placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on her back. He felt Meryl squirm from his administrations. Vash smiled smugly. He could feel Meryl's barriers begin to ebb away as his mouth gently suckled her neck.

"Vash," she moaned out. Meryl turned towards Vash and kissed him. He took control of the kiss so that neither of them got carried away. Once they broke apart for air, Meryl spoke. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "for pressuring you into something you didn't want to do."

"It's alright. I just want to make sure that we're both ready," said Vash gently. Meryl lazily traced the muscles on his chest and smiled softly.

"Funny what love does to you. It can make you do things that you'd never expect yourself to do," said Meryl.

"It sure does," said Vash, thinking about his gunfight with Knives tomorrow. Meryl knew Vash was thinking about Knives. This time Meryl pulled Vash to her and Vash laid his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her slim body.

"Sleep," she whispered and gently stroked his head. She waited for Vash's breath to even out before she let herself drift away into sleep.

* * *

Meryl was the first to wake up. She glanced at Vash. Somewhere in the middle of the night, their positions changed so that she was wrapped up in Vash's arms. She snuggled into his warmth some more and sighed. _Why do so many bad things happen to you?_ Vash slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by two gray eyes. He closed his eyes again and pulled Meryl closer to him.

"This is how I want to wake up everyday," murmured Vash. Meryl pulled the sheets back without realizing that her and Vash were only in their underwear (and in Meryl's case, her bra too). Picking up a shyness attack, she pulled the sheets toward her successfully leaving Vash bare. Vash laughed softly. He gently pried the sheets from her grasp and Meryl blushed. "Don't be ashamed Meryl. I've seen most of you already." She blushed even harder.

"I'm going to get up. How about you?" asked Meryl, sitting up.

"I'm just going to stay here for a few more minutes," said Vash. Meryl slipped out of bed and made for her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Slowly she brushed her hair while humming a small tune. In the reflection of the mirror, she watched Vash's lanky frame walk up behind her. He wrapped both arms around her middle and buried his head in between her neck and shoulders. She giggled as she felt his tongue darting out.

"That tickles!" she said. Vash chuckled. He brought his head up and rested it on top of Meryl's head.

"My angel," he murmured. He brushed his fingers across Meryl's angel pendant. "My angel."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" complained Wolfwood as Vash and Meryl sat down to eat breakfast. "Got to bed late last night? I know I did." Meryl darted her eyes towards Milly who had a very red face.

"For your information **Mr. Priest**, nothing happened last night," said Meryl. Wolfwood patted Vash's shoulder.

"That's okay buddy. Maybe next time," said Wolfwood.

"Shut up," muttered Vash.

"So Vash, have you been keeping up with your gunplay at all?" asked Wolfwood. Meryl visibly winced.

"Not really," said Vash. "But I think I could give him a run for his money." Meryl stood up suddenly.

"Please excuse me," and Meryl walked out of the room. Milly excused herself too to soothe Meryl.

"She's still worried about me," said Vash. "She wanted to have sex with me last night because she's afraid I'll die and she wanted me to be her first." Wolfwood looked thoughtfully at Vash.

"Who stopped this from happening?" asked Wolfwood.

"Me," said Vash.

"I must say I'm proud of you Vash. You did the right thing," said Wolfwood.

"You don't have to come you know," said Vash quietly.

"To the park with you?" Vash nodded. "Don't be ridiculous. You know I'll be there," said Wolfwood.

"I don't want Meryl to see this but I know she would find a way to come even if we locked her in a closet," said Vash. Wolfwood chuckled half-heartedly.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop Big Girl from comin' either," said Wolfwood. He stood up. "I'll need to pick up something from home. It's a little project I've been working on. I'll meet you at the park when it's time."

* * *

Meryl glanced up at the sky. The air was cold and she could see her own breath in little puffs of fog. She held Vash's hand and Milly's hand as they walked to wear Vash and Knives would have their duel. Meryl looked up at Vash. His face held no emotion whatsoever. She squeezed his hand gently and Vash let his hand slip around her waist.

"Are you sure I can't shoot Knives when he's not looking?" asked Meryl. She had brought a single derringer with her.

"No," said Vash sternly. "If you shoot Knives, either Dominique, Legato, or whoever he's brought along will shoot you back. It's not worth it."

"Is there nothing I can do to help you?" asked Meryl softly.

"I'm afraid not. Please promise me that you'll stay on the side by Wolfwood and Milly where it's safe. I doubt Knives would shoot you but please stay by them." Meryl didn't answer him. Vash stopped her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Promise me," he whispered. Meryl nodded.

"Alright," she said softly. As they continued to walk, Meryl could already see the figures of four people. She squinted and she saw Knives, Legato, Midvalley, and Dominique. Knives turned around and smiled sinisterly at the trio.

"Where's the gay priest?" taunted Knives. It took all of Vash's and Meryl's strength to keep Milly from pummeling into Knives.

"For the thousandth time, it is not I that is gay, but you my dear utensil," said Wolfwood, who stepped out of the shadows. He was carrying what seemed to be a cross wrapped in a white cloth strapped by black belts.

"What the hell is that?" asked Midvalley.

"It's part of my gospel of course," said Wolfwood. Knives ignored him and turned to Vash.

"Ready dear brother?" asked Knives.

"Of course," said Vash. Everyone backed away. Vash and Knives faced each other. Meryl had to control her breathing. She jumped as Knives fired the first gunshot. Everyone gaped. Vash had merely moved to the side to dodge the bullet.

"What the fuck?" came the monotone voice of Legato. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Legato wasn't one to swear and with his emotionless voice, he almost sounded comical.

"I guess you've still got some skill," said Knives. Vash only smiled. "You better hope your luck lasts." Vash pulled out his gun and fired at Knives. He dodged it and stood behind a tree trunk. Vash did the same and for a while the only thing that could be heard was the firing of a bullet every ten seconds. A long pause was held after the last shot.

At the same exact time, Knives and Vash ran out from their hiding places and shot at each other. Meryl held in her breath. _Why are they just standing there?_ A painful moan pierced the air and Meryl saw Vash stagger to the ground. He was holding his right shoulder. Bright red blood slowly seeped through his shirt.

"VASH!!!" Meryl screamed. She reached into her coat to pull out her derringer. Dominique saw this and caught Meryl's wrist.

"Oh no you don't," sneered Dominique.

"LET GO OF ME BITCH!!!" screamed Meryl, yanking her wrist out of Dominique's grasp. Meryl punched her across the face, effectively knocking her out. She wanted to go out to Vash but he made her promise that she wouldn't go out there. Meryl watched helplessly as Knives slowly closed the distance between him and Vash.

"So Vash, I guess you just weren't good enough," said Knives amusingly. Vash gave a last attempt to raise his gun and Knives merely smirked and kicked it out of his hand.

"Vash," whimpered Meryl. She made a move to walk towards him.

"STAY BACK!" yelled Vash. Meryl stopped in her tracks. She cried right there on the spot. He was in pain. Knives raised his gun and pointed it at Vash's head.

"Any last words?" said Knives. Vash glanced up angrily at Knives.

"You're supposed to be my brother," Vash growled out quietly.

"And your point is?" That broke Vash's heart. A single tear fell from his eye. "Say good-bye to your girlfriend. Once you're dead and gone, there will be nothing you can do to stop me from having my way with her." Vash blinked at Knives. _So this is how it ends. Meryl was right after all._ Vash closed his eyes. _I'm sorry I broke my promise… _

"NO!" screamed Meryl. She couldn't bear to stand there and watch Vash being killed. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she ran with all her might towards Vash. Meryl faintly heard the sound of various clicks and Milly screaming but she did not care. She had to save Vash, she just-

BANG!

* * *

I'm sorry to say that there wasn't a love scene or lemon in this chapter. I was planning to write one when one of my reviewers wrote something that I had overlooked and I realized she was right. Thank you jewelofbeauty. Don't worry though. I promise you there will be a love scene no doubt. It probably won't be explicit seeing as it doesn't really need to be.

So y'all know what to do!


	17. The After Math

Wow! So many reviews! And yes, I am alive! A big thanks to:

Elf3748- Don't worry. You'll have all your answers in this chapter. I'm glad you're finding this chapter interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

Ropa- This story is about Meryl's last year of high school because her parents wanted her to go to a public high school instead of being tutored before she went to college. I hope that was a better explanation!

Balletanimerose- Here's your update!

Dragon of Sesshomaru- Hehehehehehe…I was being evil! I was possessed by some demon!

WolfsSora- Don't worry; you'll know **exactly **what will happen! Thanks for reading my story!

Kawaiibabe14- Yeah, no love scene. There will be one in the future chapters. I haven't decided when to bust it out. It'll come soon though. Goody! You're computer's fixed!

Kit-Pudding- Yikes! Don't worry! Thanks for reviewing. Here's your update!

vashluver1- O.O Are you psychic or something? All I must say is that you have very good intuition.

Demon Eyes- Yes. What Knives will do to get what he wants…pathetic bastard…(sweatdrop) aheheheheh…I didn't say that!

Psychobunnygrl13- Yay! More plushies! And wait! MORE CUP O' NOODLES!!! I love the seductive Knives. (giggles insanely) That's so sexy it gave me shivers…Poor Wolfwood and Legato. We can't just leave them on their own. Who knows what they'll do…(gags) Okay, I get first dibs on the Priest! Hehehehehe.

Candie- Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the story. I've been writing a lot of cliffhangers lately. Not on purpose though. It just kinda works out that way.

crossfire- (panting) I'm going…as fast…as…I can…(passes out)

kawaiirock86- (squeals) I love that! That was so funny! I could just imagine the look on their faces. Good for Knives; he was making a mess with the crumbs…he needs some punishment…

Pyro- OoO' Whoa……..that was a scary image. I hate Vicious too…that bastard…killed my Spike… I think Legato needs some serious psychiatric treatment.

KeNsHiNs GuRl- Well I'm glad you didn't jump off yet. You still have to read the rest of my story!

* * *

To make it short…

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 17: The After Math

Meryl opened her closed eyes. She had her arms wrapped around Vash and looked up at him apprehensively. He glanced down at her with worried eyes. Meryl felt no pain so she knew she hadn't been shot. _Who fired that shot?_ thought Meryl. She heard a painful groan and turned around. Knives was holding his wounded arm.

"But who-"

"You didn't think I was going to let you kill him now did you?" said Wolfwood who had interrupted Meryl. They all glanced at Wolfwood. He had his gun aimed at Knives just in case he would try to shoot Vash again. Beside Wolfwood was his cross. The white cloth, buckles, and straps was strewn across the ground. What had looked like 'part of his gospel' was actually a weapon. Three other guns were sticking out of the cross, ready to be used.

"What the hell is that?" growled Knives.

"This is my invention I've been working on for a very long time. Not only does it hold my guns but it serves as a machine gun and rocket launcher," said Wolfwood. "I call this beauty my cross punisher. Suits its name well." The sounds of police sirens blared nearby.

"Oh shit! Let's get outta here!" shouted Knives. He and his gang left the spot in a blink of an eye.

"We better do the same thing too," said Wolfwood. Meryl tried helping Vash up when Milly came over and picked Vash up to his feet.

"Easy there," said Vash, wincing from the pain.

"Sorry about that Mr. Vash! Sometimes I just forget my own strength," said Milly. Meryl rolled her eyes.

"We better get you to a hospital and get that checked out," said Meryl.

"No. It's better if we don't. I won't draw any suspicion," said Vash.

"We're going to get that checked," said Meryl sternly. In the next hour, the four of them went to a nearby hospital and Vash's wound was cleansed and bandaged. Instead of telling the doctors the whole truth, they said that Vash had accidentally shot himself when he had been cleaning the gun. It was a lame excuse, but to the quartet's relief, they believed it.

* * *

"Wasn't today exciting?" said Wolfwood as he plopped down on the couch. Meryl let out an indignant gasp and punched him. _Holy crap that hurt,_ thought Wolfwood. "Why did you hit so hard?"

"I can't believe you! You're so insensitive! Vash could've been killed and- ERGH!!!" Meryl stormed outside onto the back porch. Milly smacked Wolfwood on the head.

"What was that for?" whined Wolfwood. "Is today 'Wolfwood Bashing' day or something?" Vash shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm going to check on Meryl," said Vash and left the parlor. When he found her, Meryl was staring emptily at the garden. "Are you alright Meryl?" asked Vash quietly. Meryl turned her head sharply towards him.

"How can you ask me such a question? Of course I'm not okay!" said Meryl hysterically. "If Wolfwood hadn't brought his crazed machine, you would've…would've-" Meryl covered her face with her hands. Vash wrapped his good arm around her.

"I'm alive Meryl and that's all that matters," said Vash softly. He winced as he forced himself to wrap his other arm around her small frame. "I kept my promise." Meryl tightened her arms around his thin waist.

"But you almost broke it," she softly replied back. Vash couldn't deny that part. If it hadn't been for Wolfwood, he would've been dead. _Killed by my own brother…_ That thought still hurt for Vash. He loved Knives dearly. It was sad that he couldn't receive that same emotion back.

"I know," sighed Vash. They held each other for a while just to be close together. Meryl closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could never define Vash's scent. It was a mixture of his cologne, of course, and something else. Perhaps it was just Vash's unique scent. _Yes, that's it._

"Love you Vash," whispered Meryl. She began nipping at his collarbone. Vash slightly shivered and smiled.

"I love you too Meryl," said Vash. He felt her lips travel up his jaw and down his neck. She suckled hard and Vash bit his lip. Simple actions such as the one Meryl was doing now was arousing. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. After a few minutes Meryl glanced up at him innocently. She tiptoed to reach his lips. Once her lips came into contact with his, Vash opened his eyes and deepened the kiss. When they let go for breath, Meryl took a step back and smirked. Vash looked at her questioningly.

"Something wrong Vash?" said Meryl. Vash narrowed his eyes. _She's up to something, I know it, _thought Vash.

"Nothing," said Vash. He followed Meryl back inside the house. Wolfwood was lounged across the sofa smoking a cigarette when he glanced up at the two. His eyes widened and nearly dropped the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Holy shit! What happened to your neck?" exclaimed Wolfwood.

"What's going on?" Milly asked, stepping out of the kitchen. "What's all the commo-" Milly stared at Vash for one second and giggled. Meryl sat down on a chair and grinned.

"Why? What's wrong with my neck?" asked Vash.

"Go look in the mirror," said Wolfwood. Vash glanced at his reflection in a nearby mirror and gaped. His neck was covered with lovebites. He had three on each side of his neck. _How the hell did she do that?_ Vash returned his gaze back towards Meryl who stared back angelically. He got down onto his hands and knees and as sleek as a panther, he crawled his way back to her. Meryl looked down at him curiously. When Vash reached her, he stood on his knees and gently pulled her legs around his waist.

"What are y-" Before Meryl had a chance to finish her sentence, Vash yanked her forward. With a shriek, Meryl flew out of her chair and landed on top of Vash. He rolled her under him and started tickling her. Meryl was extremely ticklish and started squirming around. "V-V-Va-Va-" Heck, she couldn't even say his name properly without gasping and giggling.

"I love it when you say my name like that," said Vash seductively. He covered her mouth and she moaned softly. Very slowly, Vash let his weight rest fully on her. Meryl's legs convulsed around his waist, bringing him tightly against her. Vash pulled back slightly so that his lips barely brushed against hers. Meryl let out a restless sigh and tried to bring his lips back to hers.

"Tease," she growled. Vash flicked his tongue against her lips. Meryl strained her neck to reach him but to no avail. She gave up and rested her head against the floor. Meryl licked her lips to find the taste of Vash still fresh on her mouth. She then unwrapped one of her legs from his waist and slid it in between his legs. Meryl seductively let her leg slide back and forth against him. Vash let out a grunt and buried his head against her shoulder. In moments, she had Vash reciprocating his hips against her leg.

"Oh jeez! Can someone gouge my eyes out?" whined Wolfwood. Meryl and Vash froze. They had completely forgotten that they were in the middle of the parlor where Wolfwood had a good view on the couch. Vash let up and Meryl sat up.

"I'm sorry Nicky," Meryl cooed. Wolfwood looked at her suspiciously. "Would you like to join us?" Vash and Wolfwood's jaws dropped. Meryl tugged at Wolfwood's leg and he squeaked and recoiled.

"Who are you and what have you done to Meryl?" said Wolfwood. Meryl let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm just fooling with ya!" said Meryl. Vash and Wolfwood crossed their arms.

"That wasn't funny," they both pouted. Later on that evening after Meryl and Milly made dinner, the four of them hung out in Wolfwood's room.

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Wolfwood, not talking to anyone in particular. Meryl glanced at her watch.

"It's getting late and we have school tomorrow," said Meryl.

"Let's skip school tomorrow," said Vash.

"What?" Meryl said incredulously.

"Oh c'mon Meryl! Don't be so uptight all the time," said Milly.

"Milly!" Meryl whined. This was terrible. No one was on her side this time. Meryl grabbed a pillow and brought it to her chest. "I'm not uptight all the time," she mumbled.

"Fine then. Prove it by skipping school tomorrow with us," said Vash. Meryl sighed. _I guess I won't be missing out on anything. Grades aren't in jeopardy, no crap to deal with…_

"All right, I'll do it," she mumbled and fell on her back. _Heck, why not? I'm so dead beat tired,_ thought Meryl. She could already feel her eyes drooping close… Vash decided to strike up a conversation.

"Everyone knows what next Saturday is right?" said Vash. He received no answer. "Right?" He turned around to see Milly, Wolfwood, and Meryl fast asleep. Wolfwood had both girls curled up against him. Vash was slightly amused by the sight. He crawled up next to Meryl and as if she were awake, she turned her back to Wolfwood and snuggled up against Vash.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" whispered Meryl to Milly. Milly had to smother her giggles with her hand.

"No. Let's take a picture quickly." Meryl took out her cell phone and took many pictures of Vash and Wolfwood.

"This is so hilarious," snickered Meryl. A quiet murmur came from the bed. "Milly, be still for a moment." They both froze. The scene that lay before them was cute yet wrong. Both girls had slipped out of bed early in the morning and by some unnamable force, Vash and Wolfwood were cuddled up close together, each mistaking the other for their girlfriends.

"Mmmm….I love you," murmured Vash. He slowly stroked Wolfwood's waist.

"And I love you too." Wolfwood rolled on top of Vash. Milly and Meryl let out soft snorts of laughter.

"Too bad we don't have a video camera or something," said Meryl. This was totally priceless.

"Why do you smell like cigarettes?" muttered Vash. By now, both boys were half awake. A second later, Vash and Wolfwood's eyes snapped opened.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed both Vash and Wolfwood. They scrambled to each side of the bed and fell off.

"I…know…you're perverted…and all…but that," Wolfwood had to gasp for breath, "was…going…too far."

"I wasn't being perverted! I thought you were Meryl!" said Vash, trying to defend himself. Meryl decided to play along.

"I see how it is Vash," said Meryl and Milly followed her out the door. Vash looked like he wanted to cry.

"Meryl!" Vash whined.

"Suck it up perv. She was just playing," growled Wolfwood.

* * *

This has got to be my shortest chapter ever. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. My homework load is humongous. I haven't had time to write anything and I feel horrible for keeping you guys waiting. I know this chapter has got to be one of the crappiest ever (due to a slight case of writer's block). Hopefully I can make it up in the next chapter. Thanks for being very patient!


	18. Partay Time!

I must truly say that all of you are really my faithful, loyal, truthful readers! Thank you for your patience. AP English is a bitch and I got into our fall drama play, which is "The Crucible" so I'll be extremely busy. **Just for being so patient, at the end of this chapter, everyone gets to walk away with their favorite Bishie clone! **A tremendous shout out to:

**allin656**- Yes! I'm **finally** updating!

**Moon-Gazer**- I'm very glad I'm helping you with your French. I'm a third year French student so I should be halfway decent with the language!

**Fox Xanatos**- Thanks for reading my story!

**Kawaiibabe14**- Glad you didn't think it was crappy! This one might be…I don't know…

**crossfire**- (laughs) Everyone tells me not to stress out. I'm like very paranoid so I can't help it. Probably one day it's going to kill me.

**balletanimerose**- …dude…are you psychic or something? I was kind of mad it was short and all. I thought I'd use this chapter for comic relief. Thanks for reviewing!

**Psychobunnygrl13**- I do have an aim sn. It's **englishpoppit**. The thing is I don't do aim or emailing that much because I have so much freaking homework! It's taking over my life! (sigh) AP English is hell; that's all I can say.

**Dragon of Sesshomaru**- That will be my new mantra. Don't let school get you down…or send the bishies to annihilate it!

**kawaiirock86**- (gasps) I loved that so much! That was so cute! It's funny to hear Vash saying that he's ashamed to be Knives' brother. It's usually the other way around. Wow, you must have a complicated school schedule. I have six classes a day, each is fifty minutes long. Whew, glad my school isn't that confusing! Keep up the drabbles!

**jewelofbeauty**- Thank you very much. I'm deeply flattered with all your complements. I really wasn't sure if I pushed it too fast between the drama and comedy but I'm glad it played out nicely. Since this is my first story I might be sticking to Trigun for a while. Maybe later on I'll write about stories in different anime. Thanks for the review!

**vashluver1**- Gah! I feel so guilty for keeping everyone and for the short chapter. So that's why I took out my tank of comedy and infused the chapter with laughs. Thanks for reviewin'!

**Pyro**- (dodges evil wrath) Ack! Terribly sorry (bows down a gazillion times until I hit my head on the floor) Ouch. That kind of hurt. AP English is what's keeping me away from my beloved computer. Everything else is easy. I just have so much crap to do for that class. Weekends are the only time I have time to do anything. So I will try to update as much as possible. (nearly gets singed by a fireball) AAAHHHH!!!

**WolfsSora**- I'm glad you liked it. Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Elf3748**- Hehehehehe…I loved that little drabble! I like it when my reviewers write little drabbles in the reviews. (giggles) Poor Vashy is confused.

**Demon Eyes**- I know I'm harsh on myself but that's how I've always been. I get better results the next time because I try to out do the last chapter and all. I really hope my work settles down too.

**Niea**- I'm glad you like the Vash and Nick fiasco. It just popped into my head because I had no clue what to write about next. That was like my savior.

**Candie**- Fabulous! I'm glad everyone is liking this chapter. Honestly I thought it really wouldn't be such a great hit but I'm glad it worked out nicely.

**KeNsHiNs GuRl**- Wolfwood! (pops out of nowhere) Resuscitation now! I hope that helps. ;)

* * *

Me: Let's do the dis- (a white wolf comes trotting forward) Awww…what a cutie pie! (white wolf starts licking face). That tickles! (gasps) Oh…my…god…KIBA!!!

Kiba (grins sexily)- Hello! (Knives growls in the background)

Me: (drool) So what brings you to Gunsmoke?

Kiba: I heard from a little bluebird that a certain pretty girl needed someone to do the disclaimer.

Me: Will ya?!

Kiba (licks my face) (Knives' hand starts twitching around his gun): That's why I'm here aren't I?

Disclaimer (by Kiba): The author claims that she "doesn't own Trigun or any of its characters." (Vash walks by and stops to look at Kiba)

Vash: You have the same voice as me.

Kiba: Really?

Vash: Yeah…that's kinda weird isn't it?

Kiba: Yeah… (for the next hour or so, they contemplate on that thought)

* * *

Chapter 18: Partay Time!!!

"C'mon Meryl! You have to do it!" said Milly.

"No!"

"We all did it," said Wolfwood. "It's very easy."

"What happens if I don't?" asked Meryl.

"Then you'll get a phone call from the school saying that you didn't come to school today," said Vash. Meryl sighed. _Why did I have to skip school today? I'm never doing it again!_

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," muttered Meryl. She picked up the phone and started dialing the school's number. Vash came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He started nipping at her neck and Meryl had to smack him away. "Do you want me to get in trouble?" Vash whimpered and Meryl rolled her eyes. "Such a baby."

"Good morning. This is Mr. Morris. How may I help you?" Meryl cleared her throat.

"Good morning sir," said Meryl. "This is Jacqueline Stryfe, Meryl's mother. I just called to say that Meryl will not be coming to school today because she's feeling a bit sick. I really hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Mrs. Stryfe!" said Mr. Morris. "I really appreciate you calling in. Now I know where Meryl got her respectfulness from." Meryl laughed lightly.

"Why thank you Mr. Morris. Is there something I have to do? Pick up homework or anything?" Wolfwood rolled his eyes. Meryl caught this and brought her foot up to his face to look like she was going to kick him. Wolfwood squeezed his eyes shut and Meryl smirked. Quickly Meryl gave him a sharp punch in the stomach and Wolfwood keeled over. Meryl almost forgot that Mr. Morris was still on the phone.

"-no need to come. That will be all Mrs. Stryfe and once again thank you for calling in."

"Your welcome. Have a good day," and Meryl hung up. She crossed her arms and gazed down at the twitching figure of Wolfwood. "You had it coming."

"You didn't need to hit so hard," wheezed Wolfwood. Vash slung his arm around Meryl and chuckled.

"Who's the wuss now preacher man?" teased Vash.

"Would you like to join Wolfwood too?" asked Meryl sweetly.

"No!" squeaked Vash. Milly helped Wolfwood up.

"You know dear, you must be more careful. Actions speak louder than words," said Milly.

"Right. I'll remember that next time."

* * *

"So Mr. Vash, what were you going to say last night?" asked Milly. The foursome was currently walking around the mall. It was Milly's idea to go since she wanted to go shopping.

"About what?" asked Vash dumbly.

"About next Saturday you dork," said Wolfwood.

"Oh yeah! That's right. I was going to say that next Saturday is going to be my eighteenth birthday," said Vash.

"Your eighteenth birthday huh?" said Meryl. "Well I've got some planning to do." Vash leant down to her ear and softly brushed his lips against her ear. Meryl shivered slightly.

"What did you have in mind?" he whispered. "Do a little dance? Make a little love?" Meryl smacked him playfully.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," said Meryl slyly.

"Tell me!" said Wolfwood. Meryl took one look at him and snorted.

"No," Meryl simply stated.

"Why not?" whined Wolfwood.

"Because knowing you, Vash will beg you to no ends to tell him what the surprise is and you'll get fed up, give Vash a knock in the head, and end up telling him anyway." Wolfwood stared at Meryl wide-eyed.

"Wow. You're good," said Wolfwood in awe.

"Damn straight I am," said Meryl.

* * *

"What are you exactly planning for Mr. Vash?" asked Milly. Meryl and Milly were going through some clothes racks at a store while the two boys stood outside waiting ever so patiently. Meryl sighed.

"Promise you won't tell Vash **or** Wolfwood?" said Meryl skeptically.

"Cross my eyes!" said Milly cheerfully and did so too. Meryl looked at her in amazement. Sometimes Milly could be so incredibly smart and sometimes so incredibly, well, to put it nicely, not all there.

"I think you meant 'cross your heart'," said Meryl.

"Oh…okay!" said Milly and this time she correctly crossed her heart. _Jeez,_ thought Meryl.

"Okay. I'm going to…" Meryl whispered the rest of it in her ear. Milly leaned back and giggled.

"Oh my Meryl! That would be so much fun! But are you sure you can even reserve-"

"I've got my connections." Meryl winked.

"Mr. Vash is going to like this **a lot**! Suddenly an angry yell could be heard outside of the store.

"You idiot! You knocked my cigarettes into the fish pond!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was beside me! It's not my fault! Next time you shouldn't have been so stupid and put it somewhere safely!"

"Why you…" Meryl sighed and began to mentally count in her head. _3…2…1._ Milly and Meryl covered their ears as a girlish scream pierced the air. Once the deafening sound subsided, Meryl sighed.

"C'mon Milly. We better wrap it up in here. We can't leave the children alone for long," said Meryl.

"I agree," said Milly. "Some stranger might kidnap them and we'll never see them again." Meryl fell down anime style.

"I'm talking about Vash and Wolfwood," Meryl gritted out. A look of confusion crossed Milly's face and then a light bulb seemed to switch on in her head.

"Oh! I get it! My bad!" said Milly.

"Sometimes I worry about you," said Meryl.

* * *

Vash's POV

_Woo-hoo!!! It's Saturday! Yay me!_ I thought happily. I hopped out of bed and washed up. _I wonder what Meryl has in store for me…_ My imagination went wild with ideas of what she could've planned for me. Before I could think of any more perverse ideas my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Good morning birthday boy," came a soft, lusty voice.

"Meryl?" I squeaked. _Whoa, do I get to have a sexy obscene morning phone call?_

"Mmm hmm," she said. "What would you like for your birthday?" My hormones getting the best of me, I gave her a response before I could stop myself.

"You on my bed naked and letting me have my way with you," I slightly moaned out. I quickly covered my mouth. _Oh crap. You just had to say that._ "What I mean is- uh-"

"Is that what you want for your birthday? That can be easily arranged." Meryl's taunting was arousing me faster than I liked. I heard Meryl giggle softly on the other end of the line. "Does Wolfwood know where to go tonight?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." As I was about to hang up, Meryl's voice called to me again. "Oh Vash! I suggest you wear loose fitting pants." Then she hung up. I placed the phone back on its receiver and sat on the edge of my bed. I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down. _What is the little vixen up to?_

* * *

By the time 7:00 p.m. came around the corner, Vash was extremely nervous. _Why hasn't Meryl called? Where the hell's Milly?_ Many other questions raced through Vash's mind.

"Ready to go Vash?" asked Wolfwood.

"Yup," said Vash. He checked his appearance in the mirror before heading out into the car. Wolfwood sat in the drivers' seat and they drove off. During the ride, Vash just didn't know how to shut up. It was the same damn question that he asked over and over again…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we-"

"God damn fucking NO!!!" shouted Wolfwood. He angrily stuffed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"You don't have to be so mean! You didn't even let me finish my question," whined Vash. Wolfwood growled. _Why me God? What have I done in my past life to deserve such punishment?_ They made a right turn and Wolfwood pulled up to a nightclub called "Rain." Wolfwood glanced at his watch and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Right on time," said Wolfwood. He got out of the car and Vash followed suit, a bit confused about the location.

"Why are we here?" asked Vash. "Wouldn't Milly and Meryl be mad to find us at a nightclub?"

"Ah don't sweat it," said Wolfwood. He slung his arm around Vash. "Tonight's your birthday! Enjoy yourself!" Wolfwood tossed his keys to a valet guy and led Vash into the nightclub. Inside the club, the bass pounded loudly, its sound resonating against the walls. Vash followed Wolfwood up a staircase. He looked down and saw many people gyrating against each other. Girls danced around in cages enticing the dancers surrounding them. Vash nearly bumped into Wolfwood as he stopped in front of two bulky men.

"Name?" said one of the tall bodyguards.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Vash Saverem," said Wolfwood. The bodyguard scanned his clipboard. Once he found their names, he nodded to the other bodyguard and he opened one of the double doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" Vash jumped a bit and smiled. All his friends were there.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Vash!" said a cheerful Milly. She wrapped her arms tightly around Vash and swung him around in the air. When he was put down Vash wheezed slightly.

"Be careful Milly. We shouldn't get Vash out of breath just yet. He's going to need all the breath he can get tonight!" said Wolfwood winking.

"Huh?" asked Milly confusedly. Wolfwood smacked himself on the head.

"Never mind," he mumbled. Wolfwood led Vash to a seat in front of a stage.

"Hey Wolfwood, have you seen Mer-" but Vash was interrupted when Milly got on the stage.

"Good evening everyone! Tonight we're here to celebrate Mr. Vash's birthday!" Everyone cheered and hollered and Wolfwood began to rile up the crowd even more. "Okay now. We ha-" Milly noticed that no one was paying attention to her because everyone was still cheering and Wolfwood wasn't helping at all. "SHUT UP!!!!" screeched Milly. Everyone immediately shut up. Wolfwood gave a disgruntled huff and plopped down next to Vash. "As I was saying, we have some very special entertainment tonight. So let the festivities begin!"

The lights dimmed slightly and the curtains were raised. Vash's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. Women in sexy stances were on the stage. When the music began, they started to move sensually to the music and all the guys started hooting. The women started swinging around on the dancing poles while the guys starting throwing dollar bills at them. Vash couldn't believe what was going on. He glanced at Wolfwood who was practically drooling.

"Wolfwood! We can't be here! Meryl's going to kill me if she caught me over here!" said Vash nervously. Suddenly a huge birthday cake was rolled onto the stage. The two girls who rolled the cake on stage spotted Vash and waved flirtatiously at him. Vash slightly blushed. Reality hit Vash like a speeding train and began to beg Wolfwood to leave with him.

"Dammit Needle-Noggin! Just sit down and shut up!" growled Wolfwood. Vash sighed and glanced at the cake. The top of the cake opened and Vash nearly had a heart attack.

"W-W-Wolfwood" said Vash shakily.

"What now?" said Wolfwood, who was smirking at Vash's stunned look.

"Hit me." Wolfwood gave him a hard smack.

"Owww," whined Vash. He blinked rapidly at the sight that was before him.

_MERYL?!?!?!?_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Back to the cliffys! I wonder how Vash and Kiba are doing….

Meryl, Milly, and Knives watch Vash and Kiba as they stare at each other.

Meryl (whispers): How long are they going to keep this up?

Legato: I don't know. I'm going to get laid. See you later.

Meryl, Milly, and Knives: O.O

Milly: Dude, I thought he died.

Me (god-like voice): I brought Legato back to life.

Meryl and Milly: O.O

Knives: Ewww….


End file.
